<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Headcanons by Fanfiction127, RiceBullet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395431">Miraculous Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127'>Fanfiction127</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet'>RiceBullet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat Headcanons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - FBI, Alya Salt, Avatar marinette, Billionaires, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Hybrid Marinette, Kwami Swap, Lila salt, M/M, MariBat, Marinette is MDC, Marinette is rouge in one of these, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Headcanons, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Rouge - Freeform, Vampire Marinette, Vampire Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, au marinette - Freeform, because marinette is the main character apparently, billionaires have adoption problems, earth bender nino, fire bender adrien, honesly theres too much to tag, miraculous ladybug headcanon, rouge!marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of headcanons from Miraculous Ladybug and different fandoms. Unless stated otherwise, none of these are connected and are simply meant to be an inspiration for other writers and fics. These are not meant to be taken seriously, or as an official part of the fandom.</p><p>As well, all of these have been taken from my Tumler specifically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Tikki, Bruce Wayne / Emilie Agreste / Selina Kyle, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Roy Harper / Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Selina Kyle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix Graham De Vanily/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat Headcanons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kwami Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if in Reflekdoll Marinette and Adrien <strong>didn’t</strong> end up swapping back miraculous. Just hear me out.</p><p>~Platonic Maribat Au~</p><p>Marinette ends up leaving Paris as she is not technically needed anymore (as long as the black cat and ladybug miraculous are in use all is good) because of the bullying and her parents send her to live with a host family.</p><p>Marinette would absolutely troll the bat boys, whether it be ‘hey Bruce I’m your future daughter who got stuck in the past’ or ‘heeeeeey~ Jason’. (Jason of course would just get frustrated at this miniature cat woman person and keep using the ‘you're a minor????’ but it doesn’t stop her) Damien would either think ‘really another sibling???’ or ‘thief’ cause she clearly must be related to cat woman.</p><p>Adrien on the other hand would get this adorable ball of cuteness. I feel like Tikki would push him to talk to his father and make up or find the missing miraculous. I also think Marinette would lose her feelings for Adrien just as Adrien would lose his feelings for Ladybug (mainly because Plagg is just like ‘ya he doesn't like you’ and Mari would act differently with the black cat influence.</p><p>Adrien being the little shit he is would obviously go for Jason as well, just 'cause Marinette finds it funny (She sees the boys more like brothers/playmates than anything) but would defiantly flirt with Tim or Jon (Either for fun or cause he thinks their cute)</p><p>~Normal AU~</p><p>Marinette would probably start to get a lot more brassy, most likely starting by either yelling at Alya about all her bs (because let's just admit that their friendship isn’t exactly healthy) or go after Chloe in a sense of reforming her. Plagg would either play the sadistic devil and tell her to troll Lila or tell Mari to go straight for the kill. I also feel like Plagg would show Mari how to chill out a bit more and stop worrying about others.</p><p>Adrien, I feel, needs a better role model. I feel like Plagg is a bit too brash for him while Tikki is a gradual moral compass in his life. Marinette learns right away that it's ok to go for girls, boys, or rather anyone she deems nice (Plagg demanding she gets over whatever shes on and go after her SO). Tikki however just kinda suggests certain people to Adrien and encourages him to go for them. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn’t. Tikki always supports him, even if she doesn’t feel he's the best for her miraculous.</p><p>Overall they both suited for the miraculous (some parts are not 100% equal but they do good work).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miraculous F.R.I.E.N.D.S. au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Chloe (and either Felix, Nathaniel, Luka, or Kagami, or if u want this to be a bat boys au it could be one of them)<em><strike> (AN bro Alya could totally be Janice)</strike></em> all hang out together, mostly at a coffeehouse that Marinette either owns or works at.</p>
<p>Head Canon Format Time!</p>
<ul>
<li>Marinette and Adrien aren’t together but had a fling back in high school (whether or not their retired heroes, still heroes, or had never been heroes is up to you)</li>
<li>Luka performs at the coffeehouse regularly and on occasion has Adrien play piano or Chloe (who is learning drums cause I said so)</li>
<li>Assuming Marinette owns the coffeehouse, she lives above the shop in a loft either alone or with enough room for the main 5 (Chloe, Adrien, Nino, her, and whichever extra person you choose).</li>
<li>If you wanna go with the direct FRIENDS au then they all own apartments (Nino and Adrien together, and Chloe and Marinette living together, and whichever person you chose can live with them as well)</li>
<li>Sticking with professions, Marinette does fashion (and possibly owns a coffeehouse), Adrien is either a model, actor, or voice actor, Chloe models for Marinette and dabbles in PR, and Nino DJ’s.</li>
</ul>
<p>=============================================================<br/>Tell me if y’all want more! Also, sorry for not Liking Alya, I just genuinely can’t find it in me to like her. I tolerate her, but don’t like her. I’m sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gone Rouge Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>There are all these Au’s about Marinette getting adopted into the Wayne clan, which will sort of happen here, but it's always through direct adoption or Marinette running away to Gotham. But what if Marinette got sick of Paris and its BS and just went into this storm of Red Hood 2.0 (kinda like @sunshineagreste #redhood!Marinette au) </p>
<p>Main differences include:</p>
<ul>
<li>Marinette didn’t get the miraculous box</li>
<li>She gave away Tikki (Most likely to Kagami for sake of keeping appearances, however Alya (despite her bs with Lila) and Chloe (because of character development) were good candidates and they both had high hero morals)</li>
<li>Marinette didn’t immediately leave Paris, in fact, she waited a few years. </li>
<li>Chat Noir and Ladybug continued to save Paris from Hawkmoth, but nonmagical crimes weren’t something they were prepared for.</li>
<li>That’s when the League shows up.</li>
</ul>
<p>Don’t get it messed up, Marinette didn’t go rouge for no reason. She had been used and abused by the people around her, neglected and tossed around by her parents, and discredited for everything she’s ever done. And Marinette had decided that, if she couldn't win by being nice, she would go to hell and snuff it out.</p>
<p>Paris didn’t know what it had done, but It would, eventually. </p>
<p>
  <strong>PART TWO</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<ul>
<li>Marinette, now going by Enfant Oublié, is SUPER anti-abuse, anti-neglect, and just all-around supportive of getting revenge for hurt children and makes that her main objective.</li>
<li>However, she can’t do too much alone. SO she makes a deal with an old acquaintance.</li>
<li>Felix Graham de Vanity and Amelia Graham de Vanity </li>
<li>Marinette had already learned the two did quite a bit of ‘underground’ work and chose to strike a deal. </li>
<li>Marinette, now posing as the newly adopted Macy Antoinette Graham de Vanily, got to work assembling a team (later to be named the Quantic Kids) in Italy in which she would go after Lex Corp Europe (Amelia’s request) and Cadmus. </li>
<li>The team had done well in shutting out most superhero teams who came into the country and managed to keep it low-key. It wouldn’t be till Marinette (Macy) moved to Gotham that she get any suspicion. </li>
<li>However, it was easy to convince people it was just a ‘were rich and can do what we please’ sort of a thing. </li>
<li>And hence rocketed the start of MDC International. </li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>PART THREE</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<ul>
<li>Jason is still in his crime lord days and actually stayed there for a few years just gradually becoming more of an anti-hero who SOMETIMES works with batman. </li>
<li>Of course, we wouldn’t be able to complete the high key treachery that this au follows if it didn’t include Tim joining Jason.</li>
<li>Assuming you want this part of the au, it would make sense for this to be a MariTimJason ship whats the ship name? If it's Romantic or Platonic is up to you. </li>
<li>I feel like (since we're going for that polar opposite of Canon Marinette) Marinette would bounce around people. Sometimes she could be seen with Roy, sometimes with Felix, sometimes with Kagami, and so on. (so help me if I get hate for this I’ll delete myself. No, she’s not a ‘slut’ or some other name, it just adds to her character. Plus she would have genuinely good relationships with a lot of these people. </li>
<li>Now Marinette, Enfant Oublie, isn’t known to stick to one place, and most of her people know this.</li>
<li>After all, she has been known to work with anyone who needs it no matter what they are or who they are.</li>
<li>Taking a step back to Paris and The League;</li>
</ul>
<p>The League goes to Paris and instantly sets up a Young Justice, Europe branch composed of any members of the miraculous team that they knew of. This sparked the team to go around Europe, now having the ok to control crime that wasn’t just Akuma related. As the team is on a patrol they start to notice how Italy had a bit more than what the city showed. </p>
<p>The League was still focusing on Hawkmoth and training the team, and so when they were told there was a, possibly dangerous, group nearby they decided to get some information on it. </p>
<p>That is when Felix calls in Marinette.</p>
<ul>
<li>Marinette shuts down MDC international for an indefinite amount of time in order to investigate on her own. </li>
<li>When she gets back to Europe she finds out that the miraculous team was still very active, and that Fu was now working for the League. </li>
<li>The first thing Marinette did when was set a meeting, grouping her team, street kids, and the Graham De Vanity shady business partners to talk about what was going on. </li>
<li>At this point, Marinette also had to deal with Lex Luther who had found out about the Quantum kids and what they were doing about the same time the League found out about them.</li>
<li>Marinette quickly dropped everything that connected Quantic to Lex Corp and focused their power on the League and keeping them out.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Billionaires Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Billionaires seemed to like, it was using large amounts of money at once, dropping dead then coming back as if nothing happened, and adopting. </p><p>And Marinette had hoped this wasn’t true. She had been moving up the ranks in popularity and money count since debuting as MDC and so far none of those requirements had come true. That was, until a little over a month ago. </p><p>Marinette hadn’t meant to meet Damian. No meeting Damien had been an accident, but she was not sad too. And she hadn’t been called out yet, only congratulations and endorsements from several people and companies. However, that ended when she took off a month and adopted another kid, no less than four months after getting Damian. But Sarah had been sweet and in need of a healthy home.</p><p>And before Marinette had really known what was happening, She had Emma, Joseph, and Allen under her roof as well. But maybe, just maybe, Marinette, only 22 at the time, wouldn't be called out. </p><p>However not even a week after getting the triplets, #MDCKids #MommaMarinette and #BillionairesClub were trending. </p><p>[---------+--------]</p><p>I'm sorry, I just wanted to write out a quick idea I had, tell me what you think!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miraculous Ladybug Avatar AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Marinette: Avatar </p><p>Adrien: Prince Zuko</p><p>Lila: Princes Azula but with a twist</p><p>Nino: Aang (I would put Aang and the Avatar as one but it almost appeared as they were two different people as a child (in LOK Aang looked to have fully embraced his title as Avatar)) </p><p>Juleka: Mai (and I headcanon Luka being Tommy only like.... 16 years older) </p><p>Gorilla: Uncle Iroh (Cause f**k you) </p><p>Background</p><p>|--------------------------------|</p><p>So for this Au were gonna say that the Fire Nation whipped out the water tribes, and with it, the water benders. the Southern Tribe was fairly easy to defeat, all of their water benders already being exterminated, however, the Northern tribe took nearly three years to defeat. They only lost when the fire nation used a good 70% of its forces to take out the Northern tribe, with the help of Sozins Comet. </p><p>For the first two years of the battle, Marinette spent it in the Northern Tribe, escaping the southern tribe when they first learned the fire nation would attack. Upon the arrival of the third year the world was quick to learn of Sozins Comet and the potential it held.... for the fire nation. The tribe was quick to prepare for Marinette’s departure but was too late. Marinette was forced to watch her tribe, and later her escort, die as she was escorted across the glaciers. </p><p>The Avatar vanished that night, as did the serpent that seemed to haunt the lake devils pass. </p><p>
  <strong>PART TWO</strong>
</p><hr/><p>So unlike the other characters, Alya doesn’t resemble anyone. She could be put as an opposite Tylee, sticking with Marinette until Lila, a seemingly more powerful side, comes into the picture and betrays Marinette. However, unlike the other characters, Alya doesn’t have any impending stand in the AU unless it’s for the final battle, or a life lesson everyone/only Marinette need to learn.</p><p>Nino, however, is meant to be a character who sticks around. Nino is supposed to represent Aang in a wise, but still a fun-loving childish, kind of way. Nino will more than likely stick with Marinette till the end (taking a small break to follow Alya into Lila’s hand. At that point, it’ll be kinda like a Jeb situation in which everyone likes/believes Lila but not Marinette (playing the role of Sokka here). That’s kinda when Alya would Leave with Lila and (it’s up to you to decide if Adrien would be that psychotic Adrien that’s really need trending or that fun-loving ‘i have family issues’ Adrien)) but yea, Nino and Marinette would be that brother-sister dynamic.</p><p>Now to explain the Juleka situation, I’d put (personality-wise) Kagami as Mei (especially if u want her and Adrien to be together) but in terms of relations and sticking to script, Julica would be a good Mai. She would stick with Lila (until a certain point) and most likely leave because either her brother left (during the OmaShu raid (the episode where the whole city pretending to be sick) and chose to leave with him when she saw him with team avatar later. Or she would see Rose (or some other character you wish for her to be with) and leave with them.</p><p>Now personally, I wanted to make Juleka a background Kyoshi Warrior. It just makes a lot more sense, but her traveling with Lila (under a more fear-ridden alliance) felt better, potential wise.</p><p>|—————————|</p><p>Tell me if you all want more!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. MLB Supernatural Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>NO, I'm NOT TALKING ABOUT THE SHOW ‘Supernatural’! I'M SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT ANYONE!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So we’ve all heard of the Werewolf! Character or Vampire! Character ideas (Frankly I haven’t heard of these Ideas in quite some time) but I think this could have some real potential now that Maribat is trending. Here are some ideas;</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The batfam are vampires (With the exception of Selina, Dick, and possibly Cass (Cass would probably be a witch or half vampire-witch, Dick and Selina would possibly be a werewolf due to Dick’s high energy and Selina just ‘cause I feel like she could pull it off) </li>
<li class="">Marinette would be a half breed (Her mother being a vampire and her father being a werewolf) </li>
<li class="">Most of America was founded by superheroes, not ‘myths’ such as werewolves, vampires, witches, and more. So of course the batfam didn’t need to be too terribly careful. </li>
<li class="">The miraculous will not be in play here, however, one of the most powerful vampiric families is trying to take over Europe (<em>Because it wouldn’t be a vampire show if you didn't have the physio family trying to take over the world only to dye in the end.</em>)</li>
<li class="">So we're just gonna skip the first few years of this (<em>Seeing as that would just be the plot of any vampire movie/TV series ever</em>) and go to when Lila arrives. </li>
<li class="">Marinette would defiantly be way overpowered here (<em>’cause we love the #bamf!Marinette and #Marinette Deserves Better tags</em>) and has most of Paris under her control (<em>without her parents knowing of course</em>) </li>
<li class="">So Lila comes in and gets lucky that Marinette had decided to play nice that year (<em>her parents finally noticing their daughter had been straying from their expectations and her needing to hide it</em>) </li>
<li class="">And Marinette hates Lila, not only did Lila manage to basically kill her senses with her nasty perfume but she had also come in lying, threatened Marinette, and inadvertently threatened her pack. So yes, Marinette was not happy. And neither was her pack. </li>
<li class="">Now Marinette being a half-breed meant her pack was different. And she didn’t mind too much, after all, they had their own advantages.</li>
<li class="">Most of the wolves that followed her (Aurora, Nino, Alix, Marc, and Luka) did as she asked and came when she called. They were loyal and were with her a good 70% of the time, and Marinette could almost always see their eyes on her when they were near. </li>
<li class="">Her Vampires (Mireille and Nathaniel) didn’t get the whole pack thing, they did understand the alliance and foundation of sticking with her and chose to stay on her side. </li>
<li class="">And then there were the witches (Chloe and Kagami) who just sorta did as they wished? They listened to her and stuck by her when she needed them but for the most part, they did things the way they wanted. </li>
<li class="">But then things got weird (weirder) and somehow the batfam got involved. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Human Kwami AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>I feel like this idea works best with either a cross over (mainly one of the mominette aus’) and/or the stories in which Marinette has to fight alone, Adrien going physio and everyone betraying her <s>(because it wouldn't be the miraculous ladybug fandom if there wasn’t angst).</s> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Going into it, I headcanon that Marinette either had her rising business and/or kid(s) she had to take care of and couldn’t do it all while being a superhero. So, using the powers given to her as guardian, allowed the kwami to turn from one form to another (a power many guardians had forbidden them from having/using for millennia before this) and let Tikki and Plagg (and whatever kwami the two needed for certain fights) deal with the akuma. If you chose to go into the darker sense in which Marinette's’ parents threw her out, then Marinette pretty much only sees the kwami as a new family (and if you chose for it to be a morally good story then their more of an extension to that family.) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now Tikki and Plagg (with a suit and disguise to match the old wielders) <strong>[FUN FACT: did you know the swamis’ are genderless.]</strong> are running around Paris, protecting it from Akumas but nothing else (Marinette feeling like allowing <em>literal gods</em> to run around Paris without a tether was a rather bad idea) But that left the other kwami (when they weren’t hiding in the box or out on the field) to do as they pleased with whatever form they wanted. (If you wish to make it ml X dc au then Trixx ‘accidentally’ (they totally meant to do it) made the Eiffel tower appear to be a giant fish tank and that got the league's attention or something similar happened).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Each kwami had a ‘job’ in this new role, or at least they tried to. </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Mullo and Kaalki would act as secretaries of a sort. Mullo was more of a runner, getting and doing what her guardian needed while Kaalki would work with the day to day things such as scheduling meetings, ordering products and necessities, and doing undercover research with Wayzz. </li>
<li class="">Wayzz deals with the spiritual side of tracking down Hawkmoth, mainly going off of aura readings and large bursts of energy. </li>
<li class="">Pollen tended to supervise and when she didn’t feel someone was worthy she usually sends Trixx on someone when they weren’t bust causing trouble or being groomed. </li>
<li class="">most of the kwami tended to just do what they wanted, several stuck to the box (Fluff, Stompp, Longg, Ziggy, Orikko, and Daizzi) while the others lounged around the building, some even shadowing as sculptures to keep watch. (Lex corp Europe and Wayne Enterprise Europe being located near her own building) </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>If you chose this to be a mominette story then I really headcanon most of the kwami to, at some point, turn into their natural animal transformation and just kinda protect and smother the child/ children in Marinette's care. I feel like there’s a lot of potential for this, especially with other headcanons or crossovers. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Princess Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><hr/><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette knew she was China's Princess, it was pretty hard not to know that bit of information when she grew up in the palace. </li>
<li class="">it's up to you if her mother is a  good mom or not but I headcanon that shes pretty distant (sorta like a slightly less shitty version of Gabriel) </li>
<li class="">However Marinette's dad wasn’t in the picture (this is mainly a plot opening that can be used to insert just about any father figure you want with any background. Weather he was a doner, a one night stand, or some other wacky story is up to you) </li>
<li class="">Marinette grew up in the palace, obviously, but the world didn’t know about this. They knew there was a princess, but never what she looked like or how old she truly was. </li>
<li class="">It's up to you if she has friends or not and who they are/who is around her, I’m only here to give a few ideas, not make OCs’</li>
<li class="">Now I’d like to think that Marinette knows quite a few languages and skillsets. Possibly having Kagami's mom as a teacher???</li>
<li class="">Now Sabine always made sure Marinette was well taught and manner to her standard. And Marinette was...</li>
<li class="">Around her mother.</li>
<li class="">Marinette was a manipulator, a cold-blooded manipulator. </li>
<li class="">Marinette never lied, that was a low she promised shed never go too, but slowly working people down was something Marinette was really good at. </li>
<li class="">She was never one person, always multiple different stories. To her mother she was the aging Princess, preparing to take the throne when she turned 18. To the guards, she was a ruthless, dead-eyed, soldier. She never held back and was prepared to kill. To the maids, she was a friend, rather than a mistress like her mother. She played nice with them and often times was seen helping them more than not. When Marinette spent summers out she was a rebellious child, always sending her keepers through one rabbit hole or another. </li>
<li class="">But if there was one thing Marinette was great at, it was bending the wills of others to fit her agenda. She didn’t do it often, but when she was needed, she could bend an army to her will. And she would smile.</li>
<li class="">(if you want to add her running around as some Chinese styled vigilante I would recommend making China more medieval styled than modern) </li>
</ul><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>PART TWO</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If there are any of my other headcanons you want more of or LESS of, let me know. I love hearing what you all have to say!</p>
  <ul>
<li>Marinette spends summers in Paris. Upon her younger years of being in the kingdom (before she was allowed out of the castle/off the grounds) Marinette had a crush on Adrien, but to this day will say it was to spite her mother (him already being destined to marry Chloe)</li>
</ul>
  <p>Pause! In this au Chloe and Adrien will not marry, in fact, I feel like he would start dating guys (at first he does it to spite his father and have some fun teenage rebellion but later realize he does like guys). </p>
  <p>Next up was Chloe, who played the part of Europe’s next queen (Gabriel being the king of Europe and Chloe’s father being the grande ambassador of Paris) up until her mother made it CLEAR how she thought of her daughter. So she took out of Adrien's’ book and started going after girls (her father wasn’t going to do anything about it and she doubted her mother would notice as all her attention was on the Agreste ‘scandal’ and how (somehow) Chine had managed to become a leading world power (it was Marinette))</p>
  <ul>
<li>Marinette met Chloe upon one of her first few visits and INSTANTLY disliked her (but later came to like her as she loved the chaos that surrounded her. Plus she knew Chloe would be a better ally than the enemy)</li>
<li>However, when Marinette didn’t spend her summers in Paris, she spent them at home. </li>
<li>Marinette knew a lot of skills, Archery, martial arts (most fighting styles actually. Mamma didn’t raise a defenseless <em>princess</em>), painting, oil, pencil, and watercolor art, as well as most of the instrumental arts (not piano, never piano). </li>
<li>She was also a huge fan of horseback riding and exploring, in fact, she posted most of her adventures on her Tumbler, it was rather easy to hide her REAL life from people while still having friends. </li>
<li>So the timeline for this is a little odd, I headcanon that it's a mix between modern and medieval. The fashion is pretty much just random and location/mood-based.  There is modern technology but a lot of the people of the world like the ‘old’ way of things, aka the STYLE of how buildings used to be. So they used modern tech and mixed it with the older style. </li>
</ul>
  <p>Ok, so this is an installment for if you want to make it Maribat, an arranged marriage type of thing. (preferably between Tim or Jason just because I got introduced to Damian when he was 10 and it's hard to see him as anything older than 13 and I already shipped Dick with Barbra and/or Starfire. Plus by the time the story would be taking place, Marinette would be around 16/17) </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Circus Tents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Miraculous Ladybug Circus Au (and possibly a maribat story)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>[<strong>warning</strong>] there is a mention of suicide however it isn’t elaborated on, only mentioned!</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Let's suppose for a moment that things do, eventually, get really bad for Marinette. So bad that she actually considers suicide as an escape, however in this story, Marinette found comfort in the circus. she had always loved the style and the art, heck she had been trained under contortion and ballet since she was young. And so, when the circus director sees this small, frill girl who just lifted a 200-pound bag of concrete, he was impressed and asked what else she could do (at the least he could get a new strong man). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ring leader was surprised by the sheer amount of skill this 14-year old, at the oldest, the girl could do. </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette had given up Tikki several months ago, her basically saying it wasn’t healthy for her or Tikki, to let her continue as ladybug. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>But Marinette looked so clearly like a runaway, with dirty clothes, split bangs, and a ripped duffel bag with her, that yea, maybe the ring leader was considering stealing her. And he did. However, Marinette wasn’t stable, mentally, or physically. however, she was recovering. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And so, starts Marinette journey</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette moved several times and met lots of different people (Which was a big help to her recovering)</li>
<li class="">Her stress levels did increase, but once she was moved to one performance per show and only working on repairs for clothes she began to relax. And that led to her having downtime, meeting more people, and finding that people <em>actually </em><strong>did </strong>like her. </li>
<li class="">Marinette was the youngest of the group, most of them being young adults, but a lot of the people thought of her as their daughter and some of the older teens saw her as a sister (although some would never admit that).</li>
<li class="">However they did have to give credit where it was worth, and Marinette was nothing if not skilled. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>This is mainly up to interpretation, much like a lot of my stuff, and that includes possible storylines. I feel like there is enough room where you COULD include a lot of marvel or dc characters. (Dick seeing there was a circus with a good rep in town and dragging the bats with him, or Peter dragging tony and a few other avengers to see the circus. You could even have a heavier storyline with Cadmus seeing her as a new subject, what with her being a runaway and in a new country without paperwork. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lady Fairy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">So Le Plume starts terrorizing Paris (implementing Chat Noir and Ladybug/Coccinelle in is your choice.) and Sabine (I headcanon for this that she was the last ladybug and became the new guardian so sorta like a reverse life kinda thing between her and Marinette) gives Marinette the butterfly miraculous. </li>
<li class="">Marinette had been trained since she was young, her being blind and all, to be able to hone her blindness and kick-ass (think of it like Toph). And so Marinette grew up with the kwami (and whether or not tom knows everything is up to you) and knows how to use them responsibly.</li>
<li class="">So Marinette goes into the field, otherwise knows as Lady Fairy.</li>
<li class="">Her costume is the same as in most pictures However I would like Marinette to have a more badass/Gina influenced style. So the two aren’t connected, Lady Fairy looked soft and gentle while Marinette looked like she wouldn’t hesitate to snap your neck.  </li>
<li class="">Lady Fairy was kind to her champions, asking them for permission before using them as such and even apologizing after. Of course, she always asked that her champion checked on the victims of Le Plume before releasing them of their duty. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kitty Section</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>What if Kitty Section went International?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>[<strong>Featuring</strong>] keyboard/occasional guitarist Marinette, MDC Marinette, Secret Identities, and possible plot holes</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette starts learning the keyboard when it became very apparent that Adrien wouldn’t be able to join.</li>
<li class="">Each member of Kitty Section had a mask to cover their identity and it was never discovered that they (Rose, Juleka, Luka, Ivan, and Marinette) were the infamous group</li>
<li class="">They didn’t become ‘know’ until their first non-french song most likely either sung in English or Mandarin with Marinette's help (’cause in this AU Marinette does know her own language and heritage)) </li>
<li class="">MDC also gets famous around this time, being seen as the main designer for the group (and a few other celebrities) </li>
<li class="">The group begins to go on tours early in their carriers #FamilyRoadTrip!</li>
<li class="">social media au???</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Pretty much all I got, lots of plot holes to add just about any universe in as you please, also free reign to add salt. Plus eventually, you can add Chloe (because character development) as their HR consecutive. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Platonic Jasonette idea centered around Jason pretty much adopting Marinette as his sister ‘omg its learned behavior’ ‘shut it, Dick’</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So there are two possibilities in which Jason discovers Marinette (and like most of my ideas it includes her parents being pretty bad parents)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Idea One: Jason Discovers Ladybug</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">While healing from the Lazarus pits he’s sent to Paris to train</li>
<li class="">while there he discovers Ladybug, a young 15/16-year-old, partner-less and mentor-less, hero. </li>
<li class="">ladybug, he later discovers is Marinette, helps heal of as much dark energy as she can (her still being untrained to the guardians healing abilities)  </li>
<li class="">Jason has enough control to leave Talia and the League, however, he knows he can’t get away from the League and promises to make way to Gotham</li>
<li class="">however, before Jason can leave he promised he’d help Marinette get rid of her Hawkmoth problem (and he did) and then took her with him. Jason didn’t know how to be a dad, or how to care for any child, but he knew two things</li>
<li class="">Marinette could hold her own and was already 16</li>
<li class="">And two, she was in a shitty situation and needed an out</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Idea Two: </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette moves to Gotham</li>
<li class="">She had spent plenty of time on the streets of Paris due to her parents having an, almost, nonexistent leash around her. This results in Marinette being able to live out without much, even if Gotham was vastly different.</li>
<li class="">So Marinette sets up shop by being something of an anti-hero. </li>
<li class="">She helped street kids, gravitates between jobs, and helps just about any Rouge, Anti-hero, and, eventually, vigilante she could. </li>
<li class="">One day while she was setting up a smoke trap, for reasons she still won’t tell anyone, she ran into Jason, at the time he was Red Hood <em>‘its a helmet, not a hood’ ‘it's for the aesthetic’ ‘what aesthetic’</em> </li>
<li class="">And she books it, screw her plans she did not want to either A) get murdered or B) end up as the next Robin (yea she knew the rumors)</li>
<li class="">However Red Hood chased her down, obviously wanting to know why some, who was younger than the current Robin, was setting up a highly dangerous smoke trap.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Now that leads us to the idea. Marinette becomes Jason's ‘sorta-sister-sorta-ward-bum-who-sleeps-on-my-couch’. Might do a part two later, but for now, here's just a little starter idea. </p>
  <p>
    <strong>PART TWO</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <ul>
<li>Marinette didn’t go straight to vigilantism. She waited till Jason had outed himself as Red Hood to the Bataclan.</li>
<li>However before she became Lady Nightingale she helped Jason, a few other rouges, and a few anti-heroes when they needed it. And she was rather good at it.</li>
<li>By the time she was seen with the Batfam she had the support of a lot of the street kids and was known as a pro meta protester. </li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Marinette Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>There are plenty of stories, most of which are the same, in which Marinette is Bruce's sister. But what if, in a twist of fate, Marinette adopted Tim instead of Bruce</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette lives in Paris, visiting once every month through the power of Kaalki to move between the two cities easily. </li>
<li class="">Marinette, known in Gotham as Le Chevalier Léger (sometimes just  Chevalier), finds a young 13-year-old Timothy Drake watching Robin (Jason Todd) and Batman.</li>
<li class="">He was smart, shy, quick-witted, and a fricken genius. </li>
<li class="">And then, over the span of a year, she finds out about his parents. </li>
<li class="">And she is not happy</li>
<li class="">The first thing she did was tell Bruce and his two kids. Jason and Dick weren’t happy about this and opted to help their aunt (after all, they had heard about the young boy their aunt had been nothing but proud of for the past year. And they would be damned if they said they didn’t want to meet him) </li>
<li class="">within the span of a month, Tim had been taken out of the Drake family and integrated into the Wayne family (under Marinette's name, not her brothers) </li>
<li class="">Bruce wasn’t the best uncle (or father), Tim had learned, but he wanted to be a hero. The two adults had refused on Tim's accord, however, that didn’t stop him from asking. </li>
<li class="">When Marinette had to return to Paris she brought Tim with her. Without Bruce to say no, Marinette began teaching Tim in the ways of the Miraculous. </li>
<li class="">When Jason died the family seemed to disband. </li>
<li class="">Dick had run off to one of his teams, refusing to return. Marinette stayed in Paris, grief, and pain too harsh in her heart. Tim, however, needed to know. </li>
<li class="">His uncle needed help, he had for years, and he convinced Marinette to let him return for a short while, but only if she was on Patrol with the two.</li>
<li class="">When Stephanie came into the picture Marinette took Tim right back out off the field, opting to let Stephanie, someone she knew had the skill to do the job of Batman's sidekick, do the job. </li>
<li class="">Again, Tim wasn’t happy, but he did as his mother wanted. After all, he was still a Parisian hero (even if his cousins and uncle didn’t know).</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wayne Twins AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Instead of a daminette twin au, what about a Marin &amp; Marinette twin au, but they get adopted by Bruce. </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marin and Marinette were biologically related to the Dupain-Chengs but were given up due to the couple not being prepared for children (Sabine was anti-abortion, as was most of her side of the family)</li>
<li class="">The two found themselves in Gotham, later adopted by a new couple who ‘really wanted kids!’</li>
<li class="">The mother later ran off when her husband began hitting rock bottom. </li>
<li class="">The two kids grew up near crime alley, only three blocks down from it. But they also grew up in a bakery, a pretty shitty one at that (The last chance attempt on their father's behalf to stay afloat) </li>
<li class="">Marinette and Marin spent most of their time (when they weren’t working in the bakery without pay, or going to school) on the streets. From there, they created an identity. </li>
<li class="">Marinette learned, not how to talk, but to show emotion through actions. She was never good with facial expressions, but she knew what small actions could have certain outtakes (preferably the ones she wanted) </li>
<li class="">And that was how Marinette got into the life of crime, it started out as street wrestling, gaining what little cash she could and later going on to steal. And she would be damned if she wasn’t good at it. </li>
<li class="">Marin, however, showed emotion through words. He couldn’t expertly use his hands to create, nor could he move his body in such a way as his sister, but he could talk. The writing was a key thing for him, as was storytelling. </li>
<li class="">He became a manipulator in his criminal life. Oftentimes getting into places and taking things without much effort needed. </li>
<li class="">It was only when they were 13 that they started working together. </li>
<li class="">And that was how they accidentally got the bat's attention.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>PART TWO</strong>
</p><hr/><ul>
<li>As stated before, Marinette and Marin's father wasn’t the greatest. Aaron was aggressive and abusive and constantly worked the two children till exhaustion. But that didn’t stop them from going places. </li>
<li>The two had worked hard, oftentimes getting into more trouble just to learn. Whether it be breaking into the library and stealing a few books or purposefully running into rouges just so they could be tested by the Riddler. </li>
<li>But in the end, it didn’t matter if they were in danger or not. They had gotten into Gotham Academy on scholarship. Marinette would later swear against it and wish they had never got accepted. </li>
<li>While there Marin excelled, both socially, mentally, and physically. He got into extra clubs (often paid by his own wallet) and was a star student. To top it off, everyone seemed to like him. He was feminine enough that people saw him as sweet, but masculine enough that he was attractive. People didn’t care if he had money, he had attitude and that was enough. </li>
<li>Marinette, however far she excelled in school or how many clubs she joined, wasn’t as liked as her brother. She was pretty, but she was hidden. She always wore some large hoodie or jacket over her clothes, and wore tights to hide her legs when many of the other girls went for knee socks. She wore hats and often didn’t indulge in jewelry or makeup. </li>
<li>Overall, the two had vastly different school lives. But that just made it easier to get away with things. </li>
<li>Marinette got to punch. She wasn’t big, by any means. So it made it so much easier to avoid trouble when someone said that this small little girl, who struggled to pick her backpack up, had punched someone in the face. Nobody could even picture it. (and they had checked surveillance, nobody had seen anything) </li>
<li>However Marinette never threw the first punch, she only ever swung when her brother was in trouble. </li>
<li>And Marin would be damned if he wasn’t grateful.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>PART THREE</strong>
</p><hr/><ul>
<li>As it's been said on multiple occasions, Marin and Marinette didn’t have the greatest home life. And most nights this led them to go out to the streets to meet their most basic needs</li>
<li>Going back a bit to when they were three, their mom ran out and their dad was hitting bankruptcy. Not only that but most nights Aaron couldn’t feed them (barely meeting the quota to feed himself) not to mention the heavy hill of drug abuse he was going up. </li>
<li>Hence what started the two to them either spending nights in the alley, <strike>fear of getting raped or killed by a stranger seemed too much more appealing than by their father</strike> or going around in hops of finding food. </li>
<li>Cecelia, Marinette had realized, was a cold-hearted stank who only went after their father for money. She vowed that if she ever met the women she would kill her for leaving them and not taking them with her. Marin however loved the women. Which made sense, she always pampered him. </li>
<li>Marinette was rather quick to open her eyes to the street life, going quick and deadly into the life of stealing and occasionally got into fights. </li>
<li>Marin had waited a few years, learning how to sway others with an under-developed voice at the age of four wasn’t easy. But he was cute, and by six he could easily talk others into getting him things. <strike>(Marinette swears he’s meta, but Marin could say the same thing about her.)</strike>
</li>
<li>The first time the twins met anything remotely close to true danger was when, perfectly sober, went after Marin with a knife and managed to cut his arm open. Needless to say, he was lucky his sister was there. </li>
<li>After that (age 8) Marinette and Marin began to get more careful, but due to their differences in lifestyle choices, they didn’t really get along in that regard. They loved each other and vouched to always have each other's backs, but they didn’t like what the other did. </li>
<li>When the twins turned nine Marinette got her first whiff of Rouge life when she accidentally ran into Two-Face, and then Harley Quinn, and then Scarecrow. Needless to say, Marinette was sorta done with life.  Harley had sworn to protect the young girl, and the scarecrow was a bit ticked off by the girl and chose to NEVER see her again.</li>
<li>Marin hadn’t been too happy about the whole ‘Two-Face tried to kill me and almost succeeded’ thing, but the scar on his arm reminded him that he had no room to talk. </li>
<li>Upon the twin's 12th birthday Marinette managed to get a newly reformed Ivy <strike>(she wasn’t really reformed, just vouched to mind her own business as long as everyone else did)</strike> to teach her chemistry, biology, and a bit about anatomy, and later dragged Marin to the lessens. </li>
<li>The two honestly spent more time in the greenhouse than they did in the bakery (not like they went to school…yet) </li>
<li>While Marinette would, unintentionally, run into the ‘bad’, Marin had to go out and find it. How else was he supposed to get money, or screw people over just by talking. He had to find it. At this point, the only thing keeping Marin out of deep water was Marinette and her endless connections to Gothams’ Rouges.</li>
<li>however, in a twist of luck, Marin had managed to run into The Riddler (and later on Scarecrow. But that was still Salty about Marinette and ended up leaving the kid where he was). At first, Marin had barely managed to get by, clinging onto the little faith that his voice could smooth things over for him. </li>
<li>Again Marinette had to get him out of it. But it landed them in a new world education in which the Riddler would teach them about literature and (odd enough) love. It was surprising much poetry the man knew. And he had a pretty good handle on Physics, so… yay!</li>
<li>Now skipping over 13-14, Marinette and Marin used a lot of the Rouges as gateways into both the crime life and the school life. You’ve already heard about school life so we’ll skip all that. </li>
<li>But Marin and Marinette made a grave error, and that was that both Damian Wayne and Timothy Drake-Wayne attended the school (Damian being the grade below and Tim being above them) As well as that the Waynes <strike>owned</strike> were key sponsors for the school. </li>
<li>Which of course ticked Marinette off. Not in a mad way, but a more annoying way. </li>
<li>The Bats, as she had noticed, had been following the twins when they went out and she had a feeling they knew exactly who Marin and she were. And if the odd way Damian would announce that he was sitting with them at lunch or how Tim would always seem to be at ANY coffee house she went to said anything. They had to know something. </li>
<li>But Marinette didn’t get mad. No. She liked getting to put Red Robin through the wringer or when she would find the perfect hiding spot when Red Hood would go after her. Heck, she even loved to watch Nightwing and Batman have mini heart attacks when she would make ‘impossible jumps’ from the different skyscrapers. </li>
<li>Marin, being the idiot he was, loved to mess with Robin. He loved getting to challenge the kid, and win, just by speaking. Red Hood was also a fun playmate, Marin had decided. (<strike>especially when Marin got a hand at his helmet and would run off with it. Only for Hood to fin it on the highest possible roof the next night) </strike>
</li>
<li>All in all, the twins had a fun time playing with the bats. It was a real big shame that Batman was not having nearly as much fun as them. </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>PART FOUR</strong>
</p><hr/><p>I’m so sorry, I looked back at the other three parts and realized I was being very repetitive. So sorry for that, but here’s a part 4…kind of lol</p><p>This part is more of a ‘here are some things I missed from each part and wanted to add in’ kind of thing.<b> WARNING this is very long compared to the other parts, buckle up ya’ll</b></p><p><a href="https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/624611602677874688/wayne-twins-au">Part 1- </a>Bakery and Early Life</p><ul>
<li>Sabine and Tom had twins when they were very young, both still in College with part time jobs. </li>
<li>At the time it seemed like a good idea, Sabine got to stay with her morals of anti-abortions and they got to give two children the possibility of an amazing life that they couldn’t give. (However, as we know, that didn’t happen) </li>
<li>They set it as a closed adoption, per the request of Toms parents.</li>
<li>Later, once the two were settled in and moved to a better city (Paris) they had a daughter named Bridgette. </li>
<li>The Twins got adopted right off the bat, meaning that they didn’t have (a lot of) experience with the system. </li>
<li>The Twins were adopted by Aaron and Melissa Santos </li>
<li>Melissa ran off when they were around six years old when Aaron was found to be going into bankruptcy (due to inflation, odd jobs went wrong, and only having one job with two kids and a wife who don’t contribute money<em> (which children should not have to do, children are a responsibility that you CHOSE to watch, care for, and keep safe and not an income boost)</em>) </li>
<li>SO, Melissa left and Aaron started getting a lot worse. (which I don’t think I’ll state how seeing as I don’t want to trigger anyone) </li>
<li>As stated in part one, Marinette and Marin work at the bakery later in life. (Aaron got the bakery when the twins were around 10 but didn’t have the money to get staff so he put them to work.) </li>
<li>Neither worked with knives, heavy stuff, or the oven. (Aaron wasn’t a terrible father but he wasn’t a great one. aka, he knew these were his kids and that he needed to care for them but due to anger issues and being a first-time father who wasn’t making the right amount of money, he did lash out at everyone in a while)</li>
<li>Marinette usually worked in the back, handling bread and the salad bar people wanted. She also cleaned fruit and did dishes with Marin. </li>
<li>Marin worked the counter. As stated before, Marin was good with words and simple manipulation tactics, which Aaron didn’t object to as it attracted more money to the bakery. Marin also tended t clean a lot of the bakery, unboxing of utensils, as well as mostly doing dishes. </li>
<li>This is what was meant by ‘they didn’t start working together till they were 13′. The twins were more used to working around each other and not with each other. </li>
</ul><p><a href="https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/625547140490575872/wayne-twins-au-2">Part 2- </a>School </p><p>This starts right around the time that Melissa left</p><ul>
<li>The Twins had a lot of extra time, as child labor laws WERE still a thing and Aaron still had check-ins with child services (him not making the right amount of money needed for two children and being a single parent cause them to do check-ins)</li>
<li>One of the necessities the worked told him the children needed, like schooling. However, Aaron couldn’t afford school, and much less a private tutor. So the worker made him a deal, as long as the twins could complete and state regulate quiz stating that they were on track with what kids should know at their age, she would give the ok for schooling. </li>
<li>Aaron didn’t have the time or patience for this though so he dropped them off at the local library with the study packets and told them to be back at a certain time. (the twins had an agreement with the librarian that they could use the books but only if they stayed near the front desk where she could see them and that they give her the books when they leave)</li>
<li>If you haven’t realized yet, everyone who met the twins loved them. </li>
<li>On one of their trips to the library, Marinette was looking for a book on the geometry but couldn’t find it. Harley Quinn, who had just broken up with the Joker in a very dramatic way, was scouring the library on Animal care for her boys. </li>
<li>Marinette helped her find her book and in return, Harley thought them a bit about physiology. This became a bi-weekly thing and soon enough the relationship grew to include Pamela Islay as well as a few other rouges to tutoring the two. </li>
</ul><p><a href="https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/626086205954654208/wayne-twins-au-3">Part 3-</a> Street Life</p><ul>
<li>I really didn’t want to reiterate this yet so we're gonna save that for another day.</li>
</ul><p>Part 4- The Waynes and Aaron</p><ul>
<li>Aaron isn’t the greatest parent. I stated above that Aaron had anger issues, this only got worse when sales didn’t do well, or the twins had a plan they forgot to tell him about, or just something of inconvenience happens. </li>
<li>He HAS hit Marin before, he was drunk and sales for the day had been too low and Marin himself had failed a history test. The twins had been late for check-in in it only grew to made Aaron aggravated. </li>
<li>Most of the time it verbal and mental/emotional abuse. Aaron wasn’t good with emotions however he was good at giving small gifts. The twins knew this, Marinette was the same way in gift-giving = love. The only difference in this is that she could give hugs, she could high-five and cuddle to show emotion. Neither of them was good with words though. </li>
<li>When the twins met the Waynes it was…. an odd encounter. </li>
<li>Tim, who was a grade above them, had started to eat lunch with them and tutor them during free hours. </li>
<li>Marin wasn’t sure about him however when he saw how much his sister liked him he agreed to meet him. And Marin actually ended up liking him (however Jason was his favorite of the Wayne’s, don’t let Dick know)</li>
<li>Damian doesn’t come into the picture until the twins are in their second year of Gotham academy. </li>
<li>Around this time this was when Bruce was very much starting to want the twins as a member of his family instead of just, Marin and Marinette, the twins to occasionally steal from me and sleep in my spare room’</li>
<li>When Damian comes into the picture one of the first things Marinette asks was for a recite to send him back. The fifteen-year-old did not, in any way, live the ten-year-old. </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>PART FIVE</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Quick one-shot;</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette stared down at the Wayne's, specifically at Timothy. She had met him before, even studied at the library together, but they weren't close. He was a grade above her and barely went to class.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is there something I can help you with or-?", Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between the, rather large, family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"yes actually," Bruce butted in, gaining her attention. His eyebrows were creased and he seemed to be aging years in the few minutes he had been there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette rolled her eyes, "must be serious if you'd track me down on this side of town." When she spoke it came out as a growl, low and dangerous as if she were warning them to back off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette looked down at her homework, taking a sip of her tea before continuing, "I'd expect that one to come down here, but the rest of ya don't look like you'd have a death wish." Marinette once more picked up the pencil and began physics.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't hard to figure out which Wayne she was talking about, Tim may have scoured the area when he was young but Jason was the only one who actively lived in Crime Alley.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Kid," Jason growled, "you don't have to live like this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"and what, become a pansy like you. No thanks."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Headcanon time!!!</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">So I headcanon that for this Marinette has either ADHD for sensory issues, ig not both.</li>
<li class="">Side note; there are different shoes of ADHD and other mental issues that stem from it. For example, I have low-grade depression and anxiety as well as random twitching and sensory issues that all stem from ADHD so yea... That's kinda what I was getting to...</li>
<li class="">But anyway</li>
<li class="">So Marinette isn't great with speaking and showing emotion.</li>
<li class="">I'd like to think she even blames herself when others figure out they aren't in a great situation. Marin,after-all, hid everything well. Marinette tended to shut herself in, hiding away and occasionally making a snarky remark. </li>
<li class="">As for how they met the Wayne’s</li>
<li class="">I’m fairly sure I’ve already mentioned that the twins met Damian and Tim at school however the rest of the Wayne family was a... very odd situation. </li>
<li class="">It didn’t take long to figure out that the twins were...odd...</li>
<li class="">They didn’t fit the Gotham Academy vibe that Damian and he could easily get away with. Marin tried, but he had a habit of letting himself slip up. </li>
<li class="">Marinette was obviously a street kid or at least a kid who spent more time out of a home than in one. </li>
<li class="">So Tim went to Jason, who told Alfred, who eventually told Bruce. </li>
<li class="">Bruce brought it up to everyone, including Damian, and things started unraveling. </li>
<li class="">After that Damian started walking with Marin and Tim with Marinette as the two only walked home together ever so often. </li>
<li class="">One day while Marinette was at a café doing homework (one-shot above) the Wayne’s, minus Damian as he and Marin were at the park, they talked to her a bit. </li>
<li class="">It wasn’t hard to tell she didn’t like people, nor that she liked the attention. She was snarky though, had the same sense of ‘humor’ as Jason did. </li>
<li class="">When Bruce was about to ask the big question she got a message and left, practically running out of the shop. </li>
<li class="">After that they got a message from Damian, telling them Marin had abruptly runoff. </li>
<li class="">Cue them hacking security and all that, one painfully embarrassing identity reveal, and some adoption papers, and boom. </li>
<li class="">Roll Credits, Gotham then celebrate the newly adopted Wayne Twins. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Maximum Ride AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>idk, I just really got into the whole ‘what if Marinette had wings?’ idea stuck in my head and it won’t leave. </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Gabriel Agreste created a new brand of human, kids that could destroy the world at his command. </li>
<li class="">Whether these children were abandoned or taken, he didn’t care. </li>
<li class="">Adrien, as a child, was kind. He learned early on that he wanted to be like his caged bird. He liked looking at her, to him she was pretty, but he especially liked her wings. They almost seemed to glow if they moved right. He wanted to touch them, watch them,<em> have them</em>. But his father kept him back.</li>
<li class="">He was forced to watch his bird be taken, watch his father take her away from him and the other birds. </li>
<li class="">Marinette didn’t remember most of her life, all she had known was white walls, dark cages, and the blond boy that watched.</li>
<li class="">When she was taken away by Gabe she didn’t know what to think. She saw colors in settings she didn’t know were real. There were trees, a sky, grass, there was air. Real, breathable air.</li>
<li class="">It felt freeing, she thought as she stretched out her wings for the first time in an open field. It was freeing. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>This one is short and not that great, I know. I just had the idea and I’m honestly more pumped up to do the art for it than the writing lol. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another idea I had that was a similar content was a simple maribat au in which most of Europe had wings and the batboys were just plain curious. (also, Damian with wings) </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. What if Marinette wore Contacts/had glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok but just hear me out, </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">We all know Marinette is fricken adorable with glasses. </li>
<li class="">what if she had glasses but felt that contacts were a better look on her (either because, assuming her mom wore contacts, she wanted to be like her mom or Chloe told her she looked bad with glasses when they were young) </li>
<li class="">So the official plot, Marinette breaks a contact during battle. </li>
<li class="">I wore a broken contact (not realizing it was broken cause I’m an idiot) and I cried. It fricken hurts. </li>
<li class="">But Marinette breaks one of hers during the battle and just- </li>
<li class="">Paris is shookith</li>
<li class="">No one had ever heard ladybug (LADYBUG!!!!) curse so much and look like she was in so much pain. And she had been stabbed before. </li>
<li class="">Even the Akuma is just standing there shocked. Like no one knows how to react. </li>
<li class="">But later on (let's just act like the cure didn’t fix her contacts) and she went into school with her glasses. </li>
<li class="">Cue accidental identity revel </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Al Ghul Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette was three years old when Damian when he was conceived but they both had Bruce as a father (Talia tried to charm her way with Bruce the first time but ended up having a girl, which Ra’s wasn’t happy about, and it took an additional three years for her to get her hands back on Bruce.) </li>
<li class="">Skipping all the middle details and going to the demise of Ra’s, Talia actually stuck her kids with Gina, one of the traveler agents she had. But Gina stuck them in a two-story [<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F152418768608702343%2F%3Fnic_v1%3D1aORLZgoaL39I9rf9hJ5fqt2xUWWHE%252FLVKu%252BS1oe375j9DC3nsR3pPOLULsImlzkTB&amp;t=ZDBhZGFmNDJiODY2MGE2MGY2OGYxMjU5Y2VhZDVjYTFmODRiYWVlZSxjY2ZmZDI4NWEzNTM4NzZiMDE3NDRkNTgyY2U4M2EzN2M2MmQyNzll&amp;ts=1598236259">house</a>] over in New York and continued her traveling (of course she did leave plenty of money and her phone number just to be safe)</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>SO for the discovery, you could choose one of two options. </p>
</div><ol class="">
<li class=""> Bruce goes missing and while trying to find his DNA to see if he pops up, they discover either Marinette or Damian had their DNA put in the system. That ended up tipping off the program and tipping off the family. However, they couldn’t deal with it for a few (weeks or months) until they found Bruce.  OR</li>
<li class="">Talia decides to tell Bruce after a series of inconvenient occurrences and decided her children need a ‘stable’ backup plan. Bruce starts searching for them and eventually did. </li>
</ol><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's all I really had for this idea, if you want more I can attempt to think of more, but for now, this is all you’ll get. Have an amazing day and if anyone has questions or ideas, I will happily take them!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A.I. Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>I’m gonna be honest, I wasn’t thinking of Detroit, but Wall-e when I came up with this...oops</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hence, a war was started. While many wanted freedom but didn’t want war, some didn’t want to wait. They fought, killed, demolished cities, and created the new Mirac-uli.23.FREEDOM. Mirac-uli.23.FREEDOM was made by humans, ‘traitors’ to the human race but a gateway to the new world order.  Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Pollen, and Trixx were the original team of ‘traitors’ to help. Each added their own addition to the design of the FREEDOM, as many would go to call them, and worked for the rights of many. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>HISTORY----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mirac-uli.22 were originally made to be helpers, it is wireless boxes that were given an order and filled it out. But over time they began to turn against the system. As the machines began to look more and more human and got more advance, many learned to break into their wireless connectors and connect to the internet, becoming more in-tune with how they were treated. </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Post-war, A.I. &amp; humankind have learned to live in harmony....not </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>The new A.I. was being made, ones that had heightened senses and awareness, and the ability to shape appearance, military-grade tech, and armor built into their metallic coating. They were original made to be war bots but later became the new, and permanent, the face of the Mirac-uli. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>HISTORY OVER----</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette (Mar-I.Net) was made as a ‘daughter’ figure for the Dupain Chengs when their daughter, Bridgette, passed away at 13.</li>
<li class="">Marinette had not been made to feel, no model of the FREEDOM was, it was the only thing they couldn’t figure out. But they had long since learned a ‘loophole’, as humans called it. They manipulated and acted in ways they knew humans expected others to. They watched human behavior and crafted it into a way that they could use to be ‘more human’</li>
<li class="">While Bridgette went to another school in Italy, had long hair, and an openly preppy personality, Marinette went to a new school in Paris, had short hair, and faked a personality. </li>
<li class="">She was almost always bullied in school, many of the A.I. that went to school was, and it only got worse when Lila showed up. Chloe never brought up the A.I. or what she actually as. But Lila had no such qualms.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>If you want more let me know! </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Sirens Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Marinette and Adrien, post-Paris idea</p><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette used to the fox miraculous only ever going out at night. Sometimes she would mess with the batboys, other times she would hide away and do business. </li>
<li class="">Adrien used the tiger miraculous but mainly stayed out during the day, relaxing in hidden, but sunny, areas upon rooftops. </li>
<li class="">Marinette and Adrien move to Gotham after hawkmoths demise, intent on getting new identities when their old ones were compromised. </li>
<li class="">Instead of Marinette meeting one of the sirens, it was actually Adrien. </li>
<li class="">Adrien met Harley while she was out and helped her when he saw she was injured (granted it was Marinette who patched her up, Adrien not knowing how to use a needle) </li>
<li class="">After that, Adrien and Marinette consistently saw Harley, and later met the other Sirens. Marinette would go on to help Selina and got the go-ahead to start messing with higher targets. Adrien would go out with Harley or Ivy during the day and just hung around roofs or in the gardens. </li>
<li class="">Soon the two would stay with the Sirens more times than not.</li>
<li class="">It all changed when the bats finally noticed the two new members (Marinette was under suspicion but Adrien was still unknown) </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>PART TWO</strong>
</p><hr/><ul>
<li>Marinette and Adrien ended up getting their identities revealed (by Aurore, however, it was completely out of an accident. When she saw the forced de-transformation she was quick to turn her live stream off and take it down. But it was already too late) </li>
<li>Gabriel saw this and was quick to resound his Akuma, preparing for the final battle. </li>
<li>For this au was going to say that after Fu gave guardianship to Marinette Chat and she decided to reveal themselves to each other and made the reveal a lot easier for the two. </li>
<li>Now, Marinette had come up with many, many plans for something like this happening. She knew that Gabriel would more than likely try to get the ring by force or by promises. </li>
<li>So, when they got revealed the first thing Mari did was getting Adrien out of Paris and into Gotham (he was staying at Jagged’s old place till Mari could get there and do her thing) with Tikki.</li>
<li>While Adrien was in Gotham with Tikki and Kaalki, Marinette was in Paris working her magic from the sidelines with Plagg and Trixx.</li>
</ul><p>The final battle and what happened in Paris is up to you to decide. This is really only a template for others to go off of. </p><ul>
<li>When Marinette got to Gotham, the first thing she did was get new ID’s and put them into the system. </li>
<li>Marinette = Maria Lenoir (Nickname; DC) </li>
<li>Adrien = Adaloin Fu (Nickname; Ada) </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Soul Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Instead of being tied to the miraculous, the kwami are bound to ever reincarnating souls. </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette is the reincarnated ladybug, the strong-minded, undeterred, leader. She keeps the world together and pulls the souls of many</li>
<li class="">Lila is the fox, master of voice, illusion, and guidance. She has broken down walls and foxed her way into the hearts of society. The fox was never meant to like the ladybug, it always sent her in circles, but they fought well together <s>and against each other</s>
</li>
<li class="">Nino is the embodiment of the turtle. Calm and wise, but creative and kind. He was never fast, and rather bad when it came to judgment, but he was loyal when tested. </li>
<li class="">Luka is the spitting image of the snake. He was tempered but a good character of judgment. Never let it be known he wasn’t loyal to the ladybug, he knew a leader and knew to stay true to her.</li>
<li class="">Felix was a cat if anyone had ever seen one. He was pampered and elegant, but deviant and swift. He always pushed at other buttons, demanded attention just by walking into a room. </li>
<li class="">Chloe was the queen of her hive. She played well with the ladybug, seeing her as the Empress to the world she lived in. She respected her and maintained order when the ladybug couldn’t. In truth, she was the partner the ladybug dealt best with. </li>
<li class="">Juleka was the stability of the madness. She knew how to work the stage from behind the curtains, how to run across the stage without being seen. She was stealthy and quick (much like her brother) but she knew none of the death-like her brother. </li>
<li class="">Alix, ever-evolving, and ever-moving was a master of time. She knew when she had to be somewhere and knew where to be. She kept records of everything that had and hadn’t happened. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>I’m sorry these are bad, I was trying to be all poetic and stuff but it didn't go too well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So the basis of the story is that they had all been abandoned. They were ‘miracle’ children as many said and because of that weren’t always wanted. (Hitler, Gabriel Agreste, and Thug Behram were only a few examples of ‘miracle children’ and because of these folks many were scared of the power they possessed) Because of this many of these children met, however, there were children who didn’t know what they were or who they were meant to be near. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The souls were meant to be together, not apart. But sometimes life doesn’t work out and the corruption of a soul takes place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is really all I have, but if you guys want more or just a better explanation let me know (and if anyone wants to be tagged let me know please!) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I hope you all have a great day and are staying healthy!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Marynit Al Ghul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>What if Marinette (Marynit) was the sister of Talia? I’ve seen plenty of headcanons and story's where Marinette is related to Damian, but I haven't seen anywhere she is his aunt from his mother's side. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, that led to her path of nonkilling as she saw how wrong it was and vouched to take them right away. Columbus was sent to prison by her hand and died later on (<s>not without suffering for his crimes, however</s>).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>HISTORY----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So to make this make a bit more sense, Talia was born around the first dynasties, far before America was discovered, and used the pits to stay young without dying. Marynit was born around the time that Christopher Columbus had ‘discovered’ (help spread awareness by watching [<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FY2gcRbAgbFU&amp;t=OTRhOWY3NGQ0ZTViYjhmYWUwNTBhYjk3Yjg5NzQwZDE0NDlkYTk5NSwzMzEzZjBjZTRhMTE3ZGY2MGJmNGQ5MTc4YWU3N2UzZjA0ZDEzMTQz&amp;ts=1598236379">this] </a>video) America and her first assignment was to watch over him and report. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From then on Marynit was told to watch the growth of America and report on how this new world would grow. And grow it did </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Throughout her years Marynit would go to have many relationships, both bad and good, but would have no children. When the spark of racial tolerance made its way across America Marynit changed her name to Marinette, had been attacked multiple times for her looks, name, and inability to worship what many in the states thought was ‘the divine religion’ (Christianity). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette actually would end up moving in the late 1940′s to France and live there for some time, hoping to help the people where it was needed, and stayed there until Damian was born. After that, she went back to the Island and stayed rather than appearing every couple of months to revive herself. She would go to on raise Damian and teach him to fight until Ras’ untimely (<s>not really, the demon should have been dead centuries ago</s>) demise where Marinette returned to Paris and started her work with the miraculous. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Marinette, Master of faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“so,” A low voice echoed, smooth and vigilant as it made its way across America, “Marinette Dupain Chang. I heard... A little rumor.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Said girl let out a small hum, small and low compared to the man only several feet away. “Careful,” she giggled, “rumors can be awfully dangerous.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes, but I think this one is fairly true. Is it True... that... You're JOINING THE NEW TV SERIES MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!?” Several screams could be heard from across the room, multiple people getting up to clap for the young actress and songwriter. “Oh my gosh, how’d you know?” She giggled, blushing when even more people started clapping. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“yes, yes. It's true.” </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>AHHH Jk Jk, you really thought I was gonna write a story! lol no, sorry to disappoint. But getting with the hc</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>(real quick were gonna imagine Marinette was born in 2003, so by the age of six it would have been 2009 and when she was 13 she would have been 2010) </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette Dupain Chang was a young actress staying out at the young age of six when she made an appearance as a background character in The Suite Life of Zack &amp; Cody, and then again in the background of many other Disney movies but only got her ‘big shot’ when she was 13 and voice, Flora, from the Winx Club 3D: Magic Adventure. </li>
<li class="">From then on she went on to do a few more movies and tv appearances but was mainly known for her singing and (occasional) YouTube videos. </li>
<li class="">her first big break was as the character Bridgett in 2015 however left in 2018 after a few failed seasons (yes were bumping up production) </li>
<li class="">From then on she would go to play Cassandra Cain, Helena Wayne, Rachel Roth (Raven), and a few other Dc Characters </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Miraculous Ladybug Characters as Voltron Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Adrien Agreste as Prince Lotor </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">We're going to start with Adrien, yes this will lead up to angst. So at first, I thought about making him the embodiment of Allura, just because I could, but then I thought into it, and honestly ... he makes a much better Prince Lotor. </li>
<li class="">I’m not going to lie, the fandoms perspective did give me a lot of motivation for this, but the family ties, social (and emotional) constipation, and the morality of his character made it kinda obvious. With the loss of his mom and the distance his dad has (as well as that small issue of him being a universal dictator/supervillain) it feeds into that villain arc. </li>
<li class="">Now I do headcanon that he falls for the Red Paladin (Marinette, which I’ll explain later) and it kinda feeds into villain arc made by insanity <s>(a lot of obsessive serial killers also had this tenancy to leach onto others even if they had no actual interaction... so... fun fact ig)</s> </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette Dupain Chang as Keith Kogane aka the RED PALADIN</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Ok so in order for this to work Marinette is a little (a lot) more OOC <s>(who am I kidding, they all are) </s>than she really should be.</li>
<li class="">For this au was gonna say that Marinette lost her sister to the Kerberos mission and Marinette made it her mission to find her (inevitably ending in her getting kicked out of the academy.) </li>
<li class="">Marinette is biologically related to Sabine, however, Tom is not her biological dad (that position will belong to Bruce <s>who I might talk about later if enough of you request to hear about the bat fam and how they fit in.</s>) </li>
<li class="">So yea, for the most part, her story aligns with Keith’s pretty well, including the closed-off personality, anger, and the obvious trauma. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Luka Couffaine as Lance McClain aka the BLUE PALADIN</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">No, Luka doesn’t have Lances' past, personality, or pretty much anything related to lances character. </li>
<li class="">He’s just... Luka (in truth, I just knew I wanted him to fill this position for both the future drama with Marinette and Adrien as well as the adorable moments Mari and he could have. Yes this will likely be Lukanette) </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>So those are the only characters I have figured out so far. I will keep thinking of it, and the next post will more than likely have some art for it. If anyone has ideas or questions, I will gladly take them. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. When Work Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The title has just about no merit in this au, it just a name. Sorry for the inconvenience </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Timinette au with Tim and Marinette working at the Wayne Enterprise Europe Branch </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When the batfam gets wind of the Hawkmoth situation they send Tim to do recon under the ruse of checking in on their European branch. </li>
<li class="">Marinette has been working as the Personal Assistant to Tam <s>(but let's just admit it, Tam and Marinette could easily take over the company and nobody would complain)</s> but tended to only talk with her when she needed international meetings or intel from their sister Branch. </li>
<li class="">Now the Branch was made far before Tim was introduced to the family, hence why most people haven’t met him (and why Tim has never seen the Branch in person). Meaning Bruce and the rest of the family had to go with for a few weeks. </li>
<li class=""><s>It most certainly was not because Dick wanted to go on a vacation, or because Damian wanted to assess the heroes’ skills. No never. They would never be so careless. This was for Tim. Not them. Never.</s></li>
<li class="">But getting on with it. When the family enters the building they couldn’t help but notice how... calm everything was. There might have been a few ringing phones here and there but other than that the entire building was quiet (ignoring the soft music that came out of each of the phone's speakers) </li>
<li class="">And the building was fairly nice to. Just by walking into the lobby, they noticed how cozy it was (maybe it was the winter air mixed with the fireplace near the waiting area.). The couches were all fairly new, baskets filled with blankets and pillows surrounded the room, and the large tv playing the news just added a ‘home’ type of vibe. </li>
<li class="">But that was nothing compared to the rest of the building. Most of the cubicles were fairly designed, each looking as tho they were meant to be there, and not just oddly placed green things. Plus most of the workers were fairly calm, nobody ran anywhere and nobody seemed to be in a rush. </li>
<li class="">Call the Waynes impressed, clearly, this branch knew how to work (if their monthly income was anything to go by)</li>
<li class="">But then they reached the top floor and wow... Tams P.A. was cute.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. Universal Traveler Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>No idea if this is already a thing, but oh well. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Basically; Marinette and her adventures through the multiverse (except its so much more)</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette was born as a ‘miracle child’, quite literally actually. </li>
<li class="">Unlike everyone else in the multiverse, there was only one version of Marinette. No evil doppelganger somewhere, or animal version of her running through some mystical land. It was just her. </li>
<li class="">Now Marinette was made for one reason, to protect the multiverse, of course, her first objective was defeating Hawkmoth but that was but a small setback. </li>
<li class="">After her defeat of Hawkmoth, which only took about three years (making her 16) she started her traveling. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>BACKGROUND----</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette was born with powers, each one given to her by a different god <s>(were gonna say that each earth had different gods/ a god watching over it</s>). </li>
<li class="">For each world Marinate went to, her being the only version of herself, a story, and a look was given to her. It was made this way so she could easily blend in without having to worry about people asking questions. And as soon as she left, all the memories she left were replaced with others (and only returned when she did). </li>
<li class="">Tom and Sabine weren’t Marinette's’ bio parents, they were always just gods watching over her and training her (of course they did treat her as parents should) </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>I felt like this AU also gives you the power to do just about any ship you want, just because you can swap out ships as you please, ooc any character to fit any given universe, and of course multi-ship, all while keeping each interest in different universes. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>27. Doll Digger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>So I've seen a lot of ‘Marinette moves to Gotham and opens a coffee’ and ‘Marinette works at a flower shop’ and so on AU’s. But what about a Haunted Doll Maker Marinette? </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">After Hawkmoth’s defeat (sometime in Marinette's Senior year) Marinette chose to move to Gotham for College. This was both because she knew the city needed healing and because Gotham had both good architecture and a killer design school. </li>
<li class="">This could either be Daminette, Timinette, or Jasonette (or polyamorous), although I feel like we have WAY too much Daminette so I’d prefer to have one of the other two/three.</li>
<li class="">But getting on with it</li>
<li class="">Marinette hadn't meant to suit up, in fact, she was only planning on letting the kwami run around the apartment/shop, but when she heard some screaming from a few blocks over (right after all the bats had disappeared for the night) she knew she had to do something.</li>
<li class="">Most of the other kwami had been asleep, but Trixx, being the little sh*t they were was still awake and very much active.</li>
<li class="">This sparked a very new road in Marinette's life and got her into a new field of magic. The Walking Dead (it's just the name of the pool of magic she's pulling things from, no zombies to be seen in this au)</li>
<li class="">So when Marinette's whole massage parole idea didn't work out she decided to work with spirits.</li>
<li class="">Gotham was riddled with them. Good. Bad. Neutral. Didn't matter. They ran the streets and some even made it their mission to rule Gotham even while dead.</li>
<li class="">And Marinette was having a ball with this. Most of the spirits were nice, and even helped Mari with the shop (which at this point was converted into a haunted objects shop and was pretty well know)</li>
<li class="">However, Marinette didn't start handing out dolls till a young mother she knew came in crying. Her daughter just passed away in a raid and only had the child's favorite doll left. One thing led to another and suddenly Marinette was the pretty, haunted doll lady that occasionally fed Gotham's homeless.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. Damianette Twin AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Damian was used to nightmares, they had always been a constant in his life. But he always had his ukht to help him. Now.... he didn’t</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette and Damian are twins, obviously</li>
<li class="">most of the league assumed Damian would be the barer, that he would be the one to take the demon and rule whatever it was Ras wanted him to. </li>
<li class="">Talia, not being able to get both of them out, chose to get Damian out, him being in more danger. (were going to say Ra's didn't die here and is still alive and that Talia started realizing just how BAD things were)</li>
<li class="">Marinette was raised by Lady Shiva, learning a more slick, attentive style of fighting compared to Damian's "swing till you hit" style.</li>
<li class="">Marinette was the older of the two, only by a few minutes (them being twins in all), and had the same tan skin as Damian just she had blue eyes.</li>
<li class="">Marinette was made to be a "replacement" to the first and third Robin; slick, quick, flexible, and smart. She had been trained to KNOW everything and anything, be able to see into the bigger picture, and paint every small detail is presented.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>29. Magic meets Miraculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Harry Potter AU!</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>HISTORY---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For this au was going to need to add in some salt in a lot of places and one of those places, is with the Dupain Changs. Marinette was born to Sabine Chang and Tom Dupain, a muggle, and a Triwizard champion turned baker. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From a young age Marinette exceeded in many areas, some she really should never have been allowed to even look at. Due to her fathers' back nature and her mother's looseness for her daughter Marinette also grew up as a master of disguise. She knew how to hide, communicate, and occasionally manipulate others simply because she <s>wanted her father's attention</s> was bored. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sabine was in no way Marinette's favorite parent, in fact, Sabine always seemed to resent the small child. And it didn’t help matters when Sabine stuck her in the attic saying, ‘she's old enough, and probably wants her own space’. Marinette did not, in fact, want her own space. And at the age of six, she doubted she was old enough to be living up there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As time went on Marinette and her parents grew farther apart and by the age of ten, she was eating most of her meals alone. However, all of that changed when she got a letter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Headcanon time!---</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Sabine wasn’t home when she got the letter, Tom was and instantly congratulated his daughter. </li>
<li class="">They came up with a cover story, using Gina as a quick roundabout to get Marinette into Hogwarts, telling Sabine Marinette was going to live with Gina for a while. </li>
<li class="">Sabine was content with the idea, thinking it would give her more time with her husband and the bakery.  </li>
<li class="">And so, Marinette was off to Hogwarts. But first, she went with Gina to get supplies. While shopping she met two lovely boys, Max and Kim. </li>
<li class="">Kim was brash and overly excited, but Max seemed alright (funny how she would go on to hang out purely with Kim for the next several years)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>30. Let The Games Begin, He said. But I Never Liked Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Miraculous Hunger Games Idea staring Marc and Nathaniel. </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Nathaniel will play Peta here, growing up as a bakers boy in district twelve. However, his true passion had always been art. </li>
<li class="">Marc, grew up primed for coal mining but spent most of his time in the forest with Aurora. He didn’t like hunting, but he found it better than being in a stuffy cave while he filled his lungs with dirt.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>The Reaping---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The reaping, this time around, was a genderless brawl to the death. No man nor woman was safe, especially when they put everyone's names (man and woman) in one big bowl. Sometimes two women would be picked and be forced to eventually kill or watch their best friend die. Some men would volunteer just to kill their worst enemy after they were picked. Sometimes children would volunteer because their parents were forced to go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One thing was sure, death didn’t discriminate as people did. </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">On the day of the reaping Auror ended up being picked but Marc volunteered for her and, although the girl wasn't happy about it, gave in when her mother came up hugging the two. </li>
<li class="">Nathaniel had been picked on a whim from the bowl and, seeing as he had no friends and his parents weren’t too fond of him, nobody volunteered for him. </li>
<li class="">The two started off rough, Nathanial thinking the boy would be overly cocky and benedictive if he were confident enough to volunteer. Marc thought the boy was just being careful and worked to break down his walls, however, this only made Nathanial madder and caused most of their time together to be miserable. </li>
<li class="">The two didn’t end get along in the beginning and it caused the two to have a lack of trust when pushed into the games. But did help each other when the games were over, with a price of course but marc saw it as a win seeing as he wasn’t dead. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>31. Miraculous Band Au!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Band AU! but it's more like an extension of the Kitty Section Au I did. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Featuring; </strong>Band mates; Chloe(vocals/drums), Luka(guitar/vocals) , Marinette(vocals/keyboard), and Nino(Vocals/DJ), Poly Lukanette + Tim or Damian, adrinino (mentioned), Chlogami (mentioned)</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When Lila first got to Paris she set off a rift of negativity and chaos <s>(the guardian in Marinette swore she would have been a good fox had she been on her side)</s>. </li>
<li class="">This started a great rift between Kitty Section and forced them to take a break for several months</li>
<li class="">During this break, Luka and Marinette started their own band with Chloe and Nino called “Le Riff Raff” </li>
<li class="">Chloe and Marinette would harmonize well (Marinette being an Alto 1 and Chloe being a Alto 2) </li>
<li class="">Nino tended to work with autotune, but could hit some of the lowest base notes on the scale. Luka didn’t sing much, but when he did he tended to stick in a mid tenor state. </li>
<li class="">When the truth about Lila did come out, her rain was nowhere near as bad as people would have thought. Marinette had a steady reputation and hence the worse that had happened was simple miscommunications and time unavailability. But when Lila's lies did some out, nothing really changed. Kitty Section did apologize to Luka and Marinette but the two made it clear they would still be performing with Le Riff Raff.</li>
<li class="">With Kitty Section, Marinette would work on outfits and scheduling while Luka played guitar. </li>
<li class="">With Le Riff Raff, Marinette worked with the entire team on manager bits (Chloe however did most of the work as she preferred to be in charge of everything) while Marinette also did costumes, vocals, and keyboard. Luka split his time between the two bands as well but always felt a bit more at home with the smaller band. </li>
<li class="">Eventually, tour season came up and Marinette ended up asking jagged if both bands could go with him and he agreed to it. </li>
<li class="">Kitty Section would perform as a mid-show entertainment (masks on and all) while Le Riff Raff performed as the closing act. </li>
<li class="">During one of their shows, the groups ended up performing in Gotham, New Jersey. During this time Luka and Marinette had.... something. </li>
<li class="">They both liked each other but Marinette had restraints about it. Fear of not knowing if she was using him or not was very present in her mind. </li>
<li class="">Luka was fine with it, knowing he could force her to decide anything but he knew she loved him and that he did, in a way, have her. </li>
<li class="">While in Gotham the batfam had ended up at one of the shows, Jagged being a native citizen of the crime-ridden state had made sales go up by tenfold. </li>
<li class="">This could either be MariDamiLuka or TiMariLuka but it's up to you.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>32. Arrowverse Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>This is gonna be  CWs’, Arrow taking place all the way back at the beginning of season one. </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">This is a no-miraculous au</li>
<li class="">So Marinette was the youngest daughter of Moira Queen (however it was painfully obvious she was not the daughter of Robert). </li>
<li class="">Due to the odd time gaps and all of the arrowverse, were going to go with what I could find and say that Oliver was 27 when he returned, making Thea 17 and Marinette 14. <s>(Oliver would have 22 when he got stranded, Thea 12, and Marinette 9)</s>
</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Getting on the with this-</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">When Oliver and Robert went missing Marinette didn’t know what to think of it. </li>
<li class="">She never quite got along with Robert, not like Oliver, and occasionally Thea did. </li>
<li class="">At the time she thought it was just that she was the youngest and had yet to gain a voice. But that opinion changed when he passed away. Her mother was there for her, but as Thea continued to grow and act out, Moira gave less attention towards Marinette and towards Thea and the media. </li>
<li class="">Marinette couldn’t blame her, Thea was spiraling, Marinette could see that, and couldn’t do anything to help. Besides, Marinette herself didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that her brother said he’d be back and that he had lied. </li>
<li class="">She barely remembered most of those five years, it was as if time stopped. One of the only things she could remember was crying with her mother after the funeral and then falling asleep in Theas’ room. </li>
<li class="">That is until Oliver came back and time started again.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Got any other crossovers I should do? </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>33. Marinette Stark and Adrien Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The only way I could think for this to make sense was to have Marinette be the bio daughter of Tony and Sabine while Adrien and his mom (after she got healed and all that) end up going to Gotham.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Bruce Wayne X Emilie Agreste (and if y'all really wanted to make this a poly then you could include Selina or Clark)</li>
<li class="">Marinette ends up going to live with her father after everything with Hawkmoth (Sabine agreed that Marinette needed a break from Paris and its bs)</li>
<li class="">Timinette meeting at a Gala and either instantly getting along or going into a v v long competition to see who was smarter. This would just end up with Mari and Tim falling for each other, not wanting to believe it, and just.... plot ig?</li>
<li class="">Marinette doesn’t use the Kwami, however, she does leave one of the Kwami with Adrien (she also left Duusu and Nooroo with Emilie and Alfred) while Marinette worked as a freelance hero (identity unknown) named Rider.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>34. The Manor Of Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>MLB Story in which the Miraculous crew gets adopted by Fu and Marianne. Inspired by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F25956154%2Fchapters%2F63094702&amp;t=NWUxYjNiYzVkNDhkNjFmOGUwMmVhMDI5OTlmMGE5NDc1YTAyZTc0OCxmNDM5OTI0MzRiYzZlYWFlMzg3ODhjMmRhMjM1ZDAwYzMzMDM3ZWFi&amp;ts=1604604484">~Marinette~</a> on Ao3 and The Umbrella Academy on Netflix</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Maribat crossover compatible </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The History of Fu and Marianne-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marianne was originally a traveler, moving across the world but eventually stopped when she met Fu around the age of 24 (1950). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fu still had the miraculous during this time but lost one of two of them. The first miraculous (Duusu) was lost by Emilie Agreste while she just 14 years old (1987). The second was stolen by an unknown assailant (<em>If you chose to make this Maribat then</em>: from Alfred Pennyworth a few years earlier in 1956. Alfred ended up moving to the states in 1962 (twelve years after he met Fu and Marianne and six years since he started his fight with the miraculous))</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In order to get the miraculous back, and save Emilie's life, Fu diverged a plan to get the miraculous back however it ran the risk of un-tethering the kwami to their miraculous. And it did. In 1994 the miraculous were all forcibly returned to the guardian however they were all damaged and henceforth, un-tethered from the miraculous. For years they moved around the world, each kwami trying to find a true holder to tether itself to the said soul. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's brings us to 2000 - 2011 (this will be taking place in 2018 so the ages listed below are how old they will be at the start of the au)</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">For this headcanon we will be using; <strong>Marinette </strong>(15), <strong>Felix </strong>(18), <strong>Adrien </strong>(16), <strong>Nino</strong>(16), <strong>Lila </strong>(16), <strong>Chloe </strong>(16), <strong>Marc </strong>(13), <strong>Aurora </strong>(14), <strong>Mylene </strong>(15), <strong>Manon </strong>(9), <strong>Juleka </strong>(16), <strong>Alix </strong>(15), <strong>Kagami </strong>(17), <strong>Luka </strong>(18), <strong>Max </strong>(14), <strong>Mireille </strong>(14), <strong>Kim </strong>(16), <strong>Vincent Aza </strong>(17), <strong>August </strong>(7)</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Marinette </strong>was brought to Fu’s attention when the hospital reported red eyes when she was born. When he offered her parents money for her they objected. Odd enough, they died soon after. The only survivor being the small, red-eyed child they gave birth to. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>Marinette represented the rebirth of Tikki, </strong><s><strong>Creation</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Felix </strong>had known his mother hadn't loved him, not as a mother or as another human being should. She never loved him, just as his father had never loved her. She was manipulative, vindictive, and harsh with him. It's probably the reason why at the age of seven he agreed to follow the strange man. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>Felix represented the rebirth of Nooroo, </strong><s><strong>transmission</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Adrien </strong>was born without the acknowledgment of his father, Emilie hadn’t wanted Adrien but one drunk night let to another and he was conceived. She vowed to keep him away from his father. It was only the pure black eyes, dark bags that followed suit, and overly pale skin that made her call Fu.</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Adrien represented the rebirth of Plagg, </strong><s><strong>destruction</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Nino </strong>was... Nino was two when a nice woman in her twenties came to collect him from daycare. She had said she was his mother. He would have yelled had he not chosen to trust her, to trust his gut. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>Nino represented the rebirth of Wayzz, </strong><s><strong>protection</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">Lila knew she was a fox, she didn’t need some old weirdo to tell her that. She was sly, unforgiving, and a real storyteller. Its why when she met Fu, she told him all about her beautiful <s>lies</s> adventures, about how she had kissed a prince (even tho she was only nine years old). The next week she had three suitcases filled and was standing in front of a plane. Perhaps the worst part was that she smiled at her mothers tears. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>Lila represented the rebirth of Trixx, </strong><s><strong>Illusion </strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">When <strong>Chloe</strong> was born she was glowing. The room smelled of the sickly sweet substance of honey, and her shine made her mother shield her eyes. Her mother gave her away, but not before saying Chloe truly was the treacherous treasure her grandmother had told her to be.</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Chloe represented the rebirth of Pollen, </strong><s><strong>Subjection </strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Marc </strong>remembered his first time seeing his mother. She had midnight black hair, deep brown eyes, and a stunning tan. She truly could have rivaled Aphrodite had she needed to. She was kind, she read to him nightly and always made sure to entertain him. He never wanted to lose her... but then she was replaced by a woman who looked so close to her. This new woman just felt... artificial. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>Marc represented the rebirth of Barkk, </strong><s><strong>loyalty </strong></s>
</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>And after this, I don’t have any ideas for origins. </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">
<strong>Aurora represented the rebirth of Duusu, </strong><s><strong>emotion </strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Mylene represented the rebirth of Mullo, </strong><s><strong>multiplication</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Manon represented the rebirth of Stompp, </strong><s><strong>independency </strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Juleka represented the rebirth of Roar, </strong><s><strong>stealth</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Alix represented the rebirth of Fluff, </strong><s><strong>evolution</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Kagami represented the rebirth of Longg, </strong><s><strong>perfection</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Luka represented the rebirth of Sass, </strong><s><strong>intuition</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Max represented the rebirth of Kaalki, </strong><s><strong>teleportation</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Mireille represented the rebirth of Ziggy, </strong><s><strong>Bliss </strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Kim represented the rebirth of Xuppu, </strong><s><strong>jubilation</strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">For<strong> Vincent</strong>, it wasn’t until he shifted into the shape of a baby rattle that his parents truly didn’t want him. But money was something the two could get behind. When Fu showed up, it felt like destiny to them. Fu always wondered what happened when one tried to use fake cash. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>Vincent Aza represented the rebirth of Orikko, </strong><s><strong>transfiguration </strong></s>
</li>
<li class="">
<strong>August</strong> was an easy catch for Fu. He was up for adoption and by the number of offers on the table, persuasion was a clear trait of the young boy. </li>
<li class="">
<strong>August represented the rebirth of Daizzi, </strong><s><strong>persuasion </strong></s>
</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>I’ll probably make another part explaining the house they live in, how they live together, and a bit more of an explanation into how their powers work. this idea is completely up for grabs (just tag me please!)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Have a wonderful day everyone,  tootles</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>35. Mafia Boss Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Cause hones</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>lately I've been craving some badass very OOC Marinette. Anyway, let's get into it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I have two ideas for this, Twin Daminette au or Platonic (Marinette is older than Damian but younger than Tim) Maribat Idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>1) Partners in Chaos (Twin Daminette au)</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette and Damian were twins, obviously, however, Marinette wasn't wanted. So, Talia decided to be a decent mother and send her to live with bruce right off the bat (lol do you like my pun... No? Ok sorry).</li>
<li class="">Talia sent her away when she was about 3 years old.</li>
<li class="">However, like any deep, dark, and depressing storyline will go, Marinette doesn't make it to Bruce and ends up getting abandoned to the streets.</li>
<li class="">Now no Jasonette would happen here as Jason is now Robin, however, if u wanted a Timinette sibling kinda thing you could easily get that.</li>
<li class="">So, cut to a few years where Marinette and Damian are now 13. Damian is off playing Robin, thinking he's the ONLY biological child of Bruce, and Marinette is playing as the Scarlet Joke.</li>
<li class="">Marinette is in this Morally Grey area of life, not entirely good but not entirely bad. She kills, but she only kills those who simply can't learn any other way.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>2) Red Velvet Nights (Platonic Maribat Idea)</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Same idea as above, the only difference is that she's not Damian's twin and she's older.</li>
<li class="">For this idea, I'm thinking of a Siren's cross over kind of thing or a Riddler x Scarecrow type of story in which one of the two groups adopt Marinette.</li>
<li class="">No real idea for this other than that she goes to Gotham academy, Tim knows her while Damian (eventually) knows OF her.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>PART TWO</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok so adding to the Partners in Chaos (<s>or maybe not?</s>) The idea above, let's say instead of Damian NOT knowing he had a twin, he actually did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Talia gave Marinette away, with the intention of getting her to Bruce only for it to blow up in her face when Marinette was 6. It was explained in so few words but it was understood that some day Damian would see her again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian expected to see her with Bruce when he got to the manor, however, was (only slightly) surprised that she wasn't there. So he suspected that Marinette was turned away to some other training area with another branch leader.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some time passes and when Damian is 13 he finds out about Scarlet Joke, aka some henchman who tracked between most of Gotham's rouges.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rest is up to you to interpret but when they meet I don't want it to be some 'you're a monster and I need to kill you' and stuff but more like 'aww shit Damian wtf are you doing here?!' 'me?!? Why are you here?!?' type of a deal</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>36. Maribat Gamer AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Just hear me out... HEAR ME OUT... ok </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imagine this for like.... a Jasonette (platonic or romantic) storyline were like (after Jason gets resurrected and stuff) he turns to gaming as an outlet. Like he still does the whole vigilante thing, but killing zombies and killing bots is a really nice pass time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now Marinette loves video games. We all know this, and from what canon has us believing, she's really good at it. So imagine that after she wins that whole UMSII tournament thing she turns to twitch to stream and occasionally will do youtube videos with some of her friends. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So the two meet through Twitter, most likely, and agree to meet up on a private server later and play like Minecraft or something.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Idk, things happen, and yada yada. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>37. Pirate! Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>I might attach a non-maribat addition to this but for now, it's only maribat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So let's go ahead and say that Marinette was the 'Queen of The Seven Seas', someone who rivaled Jack Sparrow (both in skill, luck, and stupidity)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Marinette grew up as the baker's daughter and was commonly seen with Jason Todd (who in this au did die but was brought back in the same sort of way Jack). Jason was the Generals son and often times went with Bruce on 'adventures'.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick stayed with Bruce however they weren't perfect. Meaning that when Jason went missing Dick ran out with his own, newly made, crew to find him. Stuff happened, Tim came into the picture, and they all got Jason back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As stated before, Jason knew Marinette and treated her as a younger sister. So when he went missing she turned to the kingdoms genius, Timothy Drake, for answers. He didn't know much but did have a few theories.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette ended up stealing Timothy's Father's ship and taking him with her to find him. Along the way, Tim found Bruce and decided to stay with Bruce in finding Jason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette felt betrayed but understood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Skip to a few years later and the Wayne's, still seen as a very noble and brave bunch, were tasked with flanking down Jack Sparrow. Due to not knowing the full language of a Pirate, it what went through the heads, they decided to use a captured Pirate. Imagine their surprise when they saw Marinette, Queen of The Seven Seas' and getting her ass handed to her, walk-in acting as if she had won the lottery.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>38. The Inheritance Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>ML au / not a crossover (however if anyone wants me to I can do post a maribat version of this it’ll just have a lot of angst)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Also, are y’all ok with me doing the whole ‘keep reading’ slide before the actual post, or do you want me to stop doing that?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Getting on with it- </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----HISTORY-----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the beginning of time, great darkness scoured over the earth. Volcanic eruptions polluted the soil and the skies above. No life stepped foot on the red planet, for no life could survive on such a surface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, when fate saw such darkness, it created a light. Creation created water. Her powers spread far and wide and turned, what was once the red planet, into a void of blue. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dark and light, creation and destruction, slowing learned to work together. They created generation after generation and soon enough fate gave them more. When the first humans made an appearance fate created protection and soon after submission and transmission. The five kwami lived in peace together but as the great dynasty's of China came into power they realized that not even they were enough. More and more kwami were made, each with another token from faith. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-----END HISTORY FORMAT-----</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">each of the kwami pulled a Raava from ATLA and made a home in the souls of humankind. </li>
<li class="">Through each death, the kwami moved to another soul </li>
<li class="">some years pass, yada yada and now we're here in the twenty-first century. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>-----AU STUFF-----</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">It's up to you who was a rebirth of what the I’ll list the obvious ones;</li>
<li class="">Marinette and Tikki</li>
<li class="">Adrien is Plagg</li>
<li class="">Chloe is Pollen</li>
<li class="">and the rest is up to you.</li>
<li class="">Ok so, getting on with it. </li>
<li class="">Gabriel probably won’t be a dick seeing as the miraculous wouldn’t be in circulation. Henceforth, Emilie wouldn’t have gotten sick (assuming it WAS a miraculous influenced coma) and so Gabriel would still be a good father. </li>
<li class="">Idk about Chloe's mom purely because her mom isn’t like Adrien's situation. Its... it's up to you how you want to explore this relationship</li>
<li class="">As for Marinette and her parents, they still good. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sorry, this one is kind of left open, it's mainly just a rough draft for an au. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>39. Pack Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Inspired by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F26531368%2Fchapters%2F64669630&amp;t=MmM2NWJhMGI3MGU5ZTM1MWFjNTgzZTlhODE2Y2YzOGExOWQwMTAzZCxlNGU4NGI2Njc1ODVmMjY0ZDdkYmQ1NmI5ZDM4OTVjY2E3ZDU4ZmQw&amp;ts=1604604261">We Are Pack</a> by  <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FSmittenVixen13%2Fpseuds%2FSmittenVixen13&amp;t=YTQ5N2I4ZTI3MDcyN2NhNGViYjBmZjA4NTM1MWQ0MWFkZjAyMGMwNCxlMzUwMzUwMjgyMDhmYTczODc2NTBhZmYyMDZmOTZiNjhlNDQyZTQ2&amp;ts=1604604261">SmittenVixen13</a> an AO3</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Even with only two chapters (as of this publication) this is an amazing story so far and has so much potential. Go check it and give some love to the author!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Anyway, onto my interpretation of this. (I plan for this to be Maribat but I only have the history) </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>HISTORY---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pack bonds were originally used by ancient ancestors, drawing back their origins from the time of dinosaurs and surpassing their downfall. When the first humans, known as Homo erectus, started slowly evolving into our newer humans, known as Homo sapiens, they passed on key traits for a better survival rate. Some of those were, ADHD (think of PJO for examples of why), OCD (meant to give humans a better chance of observing and acting on threats), Night Owl tendencies, and Early Bird tendencies (both of which were used by early humans for a better survival rate), and Pack bonds. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>PAUSE</strong>
    </em>
    <em>, if anyone wants to know more about evolution and how our mental ‘disabilities’ may have once been seen as a blessing than our common day curse, then go check out </em>
    <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCzR-rom72PHN9Zg7RML9EbA&amp;t=MGRjOWM3NWFhZThlYzdmODdjZWYwMDJhZjkzOGE3NWU1NGIxZmE3Yiw1NGQ3MzllMDMyNmJhZDAzZjMyNmE4NjUxMjZlMDJmNGVhNzA2ZDc2&amp;ts=1604604261">
      <em>PBS Eons </em>
    </a>
    <em>on YouTube! They make some amazing points about everything I’ve mentioned above and honestly make for some good entertainment (yes I’m a history and human behavioral nerd)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pack bonds were originally cultural, only sticking with similar genetic composition and behavioral tendencies. However, as humans started making their way across the earth pack bonds started breaking and healing in new ways. Most families and friends tended to create bonds however where Families got strong bonds, friends got temporary bonds. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Temporary bonds were strong but nowhere near as strong as families. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>40. Wayne Gala Complaint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok, I get the whole "Marinette/MDC goes to the Wayne gala and falls in love" trope. But like... I feel like we could spice it up a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like, make the gala medieval themed with masks and accents so nobody can tell who each other is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What about a mystical creature gala where like... Raven or Constantine make the gala look all magical and due to Marinette (and maybe another team member) come by and just... Idk something magic-related happens</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Idk, like I get the "Wayne gala" trope but humans. SPICE IT UP A BIT. Who cares if it's crazy and unimaginable. Just make some shit up and go crazy.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>41. Twilight, but its gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>This is purely meant to be bs so please, no hate </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Adrian would definitely play as Bella, just because I’m semi tired of Marinette always being the lead. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>For a normal Miraculous Au, it would defiantly be Luka or Nino against Kim. </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Who would play as Edward and who would play as Jake.... idk, you chose :D</li>
<li class="">If It was to be Nino against Kim then Nino would defiantly be Edward but have Jakes's personality and Kim would be Jake but have Emmett's personality (this way you could have some sideline lukanette). </li>
<li class="">If we were doing Luka against Nino then Luka would probably be Edward purely for the endgame and Nino would be Jake, however, they would both have Jake's personality. </li>
<li class="">Luka against Kim would be, again, end game lukadrien. Luka would be Edward, because, again, plot, but have Jake's personality and Kim would be Jake but have Emmitt's personality. </li>
<li class="">But hey, if you really wanted to get into it, then really... Adrien could fall for all of them.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Adribat edition </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Again, not Marinette centric. </li>
<li class="">It would definitely be Damian against Jon but with an obvious sexual tension between the two.</li>
<li class="">Damian is Edward because … typecasting, and Jon would be Jake because again, typecasting. </li>
<li class="">There is definitely underlining sexual tension between the two however they take that energy out on perusing the cute human blond. (they are all aged up in this). </li>
<li class="">This could also be Jason and Tim trying to go for Adrian but without the sexual tension between the two. But I much prefer a heavily hinted Damijon au with Adrien wiggling his way in. And Marinette, if you truly wanted her, could make some appearances as well. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's all I’ve got, I hope you enjoyed my crack au of the day <s>(kidding that indicates I write daily and I don’t because I’m lazy and unoriginal)</s></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>42. Quantic Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Quantic Kids and Miraculous together would be so good. Like, imagine the Lila salt (or sugar) that could come from that.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Let's say that the Quantic Kids are from over in Italy while the Miraculous team is in Paris. I feel like it would make a lot of sense to merge the two.</li>
<li class="">First of all, Lila would probably cause a lot more trouble if the Quantic kids were in this universe and resided in Italy. Lila wouldn't have to say "oh well ladybugs my best friend" but instead be able to say she knows/has helped the Quantic kids.</li>
<li class="">By doing this you could probably feed into the whole "Adrien is a douche who doesn't believe Marinette" thing and make it so it ACTUALLY HAS MERIT!!!!</li>
<li class="">As well, Alya would actually have a reason to go to Lila for interviews. Marinette has gotten Lila interviews, and she knows Jagged Stone. By Lila saying she knows the Quantic kids and has possibly worked with them, this would get Alya away from Marinette and would make all those salt fics just a bit more believable.</li>
<li class="">Bonus points if you include Marinette becoming friends with them and her helping them (as well as them helping her)</li>
<li class="">Bonus, bonus, points if you make the Quantic kids some mysterious, only recorded a few times kind of a superhero group.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>43. Unsolved Supernatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Chloe and Marinette as Ryan and Shane via Unsolved Supernatural.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just for comedy I really want Chloe to be Ryan like nobody would expect Chloe 'is that <em>dirt</em> on the bottom of my shoe!!!???' Bourgeois to believe in the supernatural. And certainly not to a level where she would fear them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette however, she's the exact opposite. Marinette 'i tripped over my own shadow' Dupain Cheng would definitely cuss out and ghost and tell them they're a whimper. Like imagine the Goatman episode where Shane's like, "it's my bridge now"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I'm sorry, I just love these two and this au</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>44. platonic lilanette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Best friend Marinette and Lila could be some seriously hot shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like they would definitely be the chaotic, definitely-not-healthy-but-I-can-rely-on-you-when-it-counts, type of friends. Imagine Lila having an issue and Marinette just straight up telling her off only for her to come up to her, without a word, and fix everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or Marinette getting stuck in a sticky situation and Lila helping. Quite honestly I think we give Lila too much shit, the writers did her, and everyone else, really dirty and the truth is... I feel like Lila should have gone after Alya and not Marinette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lila ad the fox would also be amazing. Having Lila, Chloe, Adrien (although I do prefer Felix as Chat Noir), and a few others (I do headcanon Marc with the dog miraculous) would be an amazing team.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>45. Jasonette gods au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PART ONE</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Au where Marinette is a literal god, and possibly a member of the bat fam (I got Jason) is like her godling friend, and they go to earth to learn a bit about humans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, when get down to earth something goes wrong like... appearance-wise, and they both end up as young teens or children. They have no way to reverse it, because of the plot, and end up stuck as kids till they can fix the mess they got stuck into.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The same storyline just with some differences as they are both gods. Marinette probably won't become a ladybug but I feel like, her being an unkillable, non-aging god, would become the next guardian and help whoever was chosen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Jason dies I imagine he was actually just called back to some old temple or Marinette needed some guardian help but he didn't know how to tell Dick and Bruce that he was a god and had to go afk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Idk... Just two gods who got aged into the bodies of two kids and don't know what normal humans do.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>PART TWO</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>@shewhorises-tjyj on Tumblr asked; Okay, but what happens when Jason comes back??</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>----------</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jason "died" right after Marinette revived the order of the guardians and restored the Temple. By this I mean, the order asked for their help while they navigate through this new world.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Marinette, having been assisting Fu already, simply made a deal with Kaalki in order to borrow some teleportation magic. Jason however, did not have the same luxury. In order for him to leave he had to fake his own death, but honestly, the Wayne's weren't in a great place and something in him told him this had to happen. Of course, Marinette wasn't super happy he faked his own death, but she really didn't care.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So, the two go off to the Order and help re-set-up shop with some modern magic, aka technology. I'm assuming the question means; will we be getting a red hood for this au? And that would be a yes. The league of assassins were originally a sister branch to the order, specializing in the more deadly aspects of magic while the Order of Guardians used the light. They were truly a Yin and Yang deal. But then the Guardians got looted by the assassin's and stuff happened while they were away and so, the Guardians sent our two gods to go retrieve said materials.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Only, that didn't happen. See, the League of assassins was very keen on keeping anything and everything they had. They were like dragons only without the fire. Marinette teleports the two via mist and shit goes down. The league fights hard, but of course, can't do much against literal gods(!!!) and end up giving up all the books. But Jason, having been blessed by death itself, could feel the heavy atmosphere and chose to stay.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Later on, it was revealed that he KNEW he needed to stay, both for the sake of the future and for Damian's. Now then, for Red Hood to happen were going to have to say that the league didn't know they were gods. If there was one thing the league refused to acknowledge, it was gods. However, they were impressed and Thalia offered, <s>demanded</s>, he become his son's bodyguard.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Nothing really happens until Jason bursts into a training spar and somehow gets knocked unconscious. For anyone who doesn't know, gods don't have heartbeats.... they also don't breathe... Pretending to breathe was simple enough, of course, just roll your shoulders, flare your nostrils. and shrug every once in a while. But, when your knocked out and have to control your body, one simply cannot be expected to do that. And so they throw him in the bit.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And things... Go about as well as you'd expect from a god high on Angry juice™</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>46. Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>write it.... and tag me because I really like this idea. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Anyway, on with the idea. So, I’m not planning on this being maribat or Adribat but! BUT! Don’t leave yet, I was thinking of doing a Pretty Little Liars (the original, not that weird new thing they made) meets F.R.I.E.N.D.S. </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">This is will mainly focus on Marinette, Chloe, Kim, and Nino. AKA, the original four. </li>
</ul><p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>History;</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Marinette, Chloe, Kim, and Nino used to hang out when they were in primary and elementary. However, when they got into middle school something happened. Nobody knows what, however everyone seems to believe it had something to do with the Italian murder spree caused by the Red Lilac. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>It was an odd occurrence as, nobody, not even families of said victims, had ever seen the four with any of the victims. And yet, the four seemed to go into instant grievance. They all seemed to distance themselves from each other, their families, and other friends. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Kim started doing sports. His mother wasn’t around after the murders happened and this brought his father to become increasingly violent. He wanted his son to like girls, do sports, and be popular. He wanted his son to be the perfect embodiment of what a man was. Well . . . what <em>he </em>thought a perfect man was. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Nino started DJing. He didn’t have many friends and so, that left time for his music. He didn’t get the greatest grades, but he passed and he mostly started spending time with his brother. New positions in Italy started opening up as more families moved out and so, his mother got a job. It was better, higher paying, and much better for her degree in cyber security. “it’ll be wonderful Nino, just wait.” Nino had shrugged, as long as he had his music he was fine. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Chloe turned into a bully. She didn’t want friends, but people didn’t seem to understand the scowl she wore wasn’t the look of someone who wanted company. She lashed out. If people couldn’t leave her alone, then she’d make them. When her father noticed this behavior, as well as her dramatic health decline, he sent her to live with her mother in New York. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Marinette stayed in Paris, just as Kim did. However, unlike the others, she tried to make friends. Her new middle school was large though, and nobody seemed to want the petite girl as a friend. So she ignored it. She plummited face first into anything that would keep her busy. From the bakery, to school, to extra-curriculums. She was tired, but it kept her mind busy. Some seemed to think she did it to forget the three friends she once cherished. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Everyone wondered what happened to them. But as middle school passed, so did the memories of the original four. </p>
</blockquote><ul class="">
<li class="">Ok so, for plot reasons were going to say that there's this really nice boarding school in Britain however due to plot reasons the students have to live in dorms. </li>
<li class="">The dorms are separated by gender, for the plot, however, there are co-op dorms for those who specifically say they do not care who they room with (aka don’t care if your she, he, they, or are currently in the prosses of transitioning). </li>
<li class="">So, Marinette being the star student she is gets recommended by her middle school to go there and get awarded a scholarship. </li>
<li class="">Kim ends up being forced to go by his father because he just wasn’t making the grades and hoped the strict school could set him <em>straight</em>,<s> in more ways than one. </s>
</li>
<li class="">Chloe gets sent back to Paris as her mother said she was ‘an embarrassment to style itself’ after she refused to dress ‘accordingly’. She gets sent to live with her father but once again he pushes her aside and puts her in the best boarding school on the continent. </li>
<li class="">Nino’s mother had gotten a, rather large, promotion and decided she wanted something better for her son. So she sent him to said boarding school.</li>
<li class="">Chloe and Marinette end up as roommates and despite near hundreds of pleas to move dorms or get a new roommate, they end up stuck with each other. </li>
<li class="">It's awkward and rather unpleasant for the two but they learned to live around each other. Marinette being constantly busy and Chloe doing just about everything in her power to get her parent's attention all while keeping a fair distance from people. </li>
<li class="">and as you guessed Nino and Kim end up as roommates. </li>
<li class="">For the most part, they are both chills, but they don’t talk. </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Now for the actual stuff</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">so In their second semester of high school, a new student comes in. Can you guess who? Lila. yea . . . I'm unoriginal. </li>
<li class="">anyway, the rest is up to you, but think of how a plot between the four could relate to those dead kids in Italy and how that could relate to Pretty Little Liars </li>
<li class="">but don’t forget the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. interpretation too </li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>happy writing ig, um... yea</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>47. high school timinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Fun little high school timinette idea because I don't want to work on homework!</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Ok so, let's say that when Damian first shows up and is forced to go to school Tim was told to go as well. Now Tim had been doing online, seeing as Bruce wanted to him pace himself via school and also because of Wayne Enterprise needing at least 25% of his attention.</li>
<li class="">So Damian goes to school and we all know how that pans out. He meets Jon and bla bla bla stuff happens.</li>
<li class="">Now with Tim</li>
<li class="">Tim does not want to be back in the building, he hated Gotham academy and it's stupid curriculums</li>
<li class="">But he was given strict order to make sure Damian does ok</li>
<li class="">And at first, Time sticks to that! He does!</li>
<li class="">But then</li>
<li class="">BUT THEN</li>
<li class="">He sees this girl, one with midnight black hair and stifling sea blue eyes. He had to meet her</li>
<li class="">So he joins a few of the extra credit classes she was in, as well as the after school clubs she participated in. However, the true kicker came during the second semester (3rd quarter) when they ended up in the same Pre-Calc classes.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>48. Platonic timinette, except their twins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">This is how I could see the relationship going but if you humans wanted to see this differently then I definitely won't stop you. Also, feel free to use this in any posts y'all make.</li>
<li class="">Anyway</li>
<li class="">Mari and Tim are obviously twins in this, but Marinette was older by a few minutes.</li>
<li class="">The drake's kept both children, adamant on showing them EACH a part of the company.</li>
<li class="">However, something happened and Marinette ended up getting shipped across the sea to the Bourgeois family</li>
<li class="">The twins were roughly nine (9) years old when this happened and it resulted in the two having a small...breakdown.</li>
<li class="">Both showed signs of depression and social anxiety, as well as insomnia (is that an actual word?) behavior. (<em>This goes into the common signs both twins show when they are separated. If you want a better explanation then watch the movie "Three Identical Strangers" on Hulu. It goes into the theory of twins (in their case triplets) and how life can evolve around separation in twins.)</em>
</li>
<li class="">As life goes on they slowly get worse. Tim doesn't have anyone to see this, however, he turns to his slightly unhealthy ways to cope, aka watching batman and robin.</li>
<li class="">Marinette kinda becomes a doormat but for some odd reason, Audrey Bourgeois really wanted Chloe and Marinette to know how to fight. It's honestly not that weird when you consider how many bad cities shes been to. She wants her kids to be able to defend themselves darn it! Because girls don't need any knight in shining armor.</li>
<li class="">Girls can be the dragon, princess, and knight if they want to.</li>
<li class="">Stop it</li>
<li class="">They can</li>
<li class="">*Fake cough* *fake cough* sorry... Anywho...</li>
<li class="">Tim and Marinette's stories are pretty much the same as in canon. Except Marinette works at the bakery instead of lives there. And she gains a lot more confidence from living with Chloe.</li>
<li class="">Around the age of 13, I would like to believe they both become superheroes and get back in touch.</li>
<li class="">And of course, they tell each other about being superheroes and refuse to tell anyone about each other. Because that's just what you do.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>49. Kaalki messed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok so I just saw something on Tik Tok and I don't know if it was real or not, but it was this 911 call with a wife and husband. The wife called 911 first stating that her husband had gone mental and was banging on the door. While that was going on, the husband called and stated that his wife was throwing things and attacking him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, the wife was hiding in the bathroom without injury, and the husband was knocking on the door with a large scratch on his forehead. They were both on the call and neither seemed to know what was going on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both had different stories and neither seemed to actually know what each other were talking about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, when I finished watching this I couldn't help but think about a maribat idea. What if the price of welding Kaalki was sort of like a phantom effect. By this I mean, what if Marinette suddenly started shifting between earth's but couldn't control who saw her and who didn't.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Also, what if Kaalki was the source of the Mandela effect? Like that could be a killer "well Kaalki also fucked up" story.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>50. Death of a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>I find the idea of Marinette dying somehow, you chose, and deciding that, "fuck no this was NOT the end of her time!" And haunting or becoming a dead hero.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Idk why I like this idea, but Marinette being undead (kinda) and either helping the miraculous team or the batfam/teen titans/Justice league would be so amazing. The young death would make a lot more sense In the young justice world if she does on a mission but continued to help from the grave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sorry, this idea was a bit darker, but I do hope you all are doing really well and please tell me if you know the answer to my book question. I honestly can't remember what book it was but I really wanna read it again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>51. Huntsman Cassinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette as a huntsman would make for such a great story! I feel like you could get a great Marinette x Cass storyline with Cass being Snow White and Marinette being the huntsman that was sent by the evil queen to kill her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Idk if you've noticed but were going with the original story of Snow White in which the evil queen sent a huntsman to kill snow but couldn't go through with this. I don't really remember this in the original Snow White I but I do remember it from Disney's Once Upon a Time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, going into the idea, Cass would be Snowwhite except in the Once Upon a Time version where she was thought by Hercules, aka Jason. Cass ended up going on the run for quite some time after escaping jail only to the caught by Marinette, the red huntsman who traveled with a midnight black wolf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead of Marinette killing Cass she returns to the castle only to try her hand at killing the evil queen. She fails and ends up destroying her spellbook to distract her and run.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some stuff happens, Roy probably makes himself known as, like Robin hood or something, some more stuff happened. And yea, there you go.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>52. Radioactive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Got the idea from the “<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQTn8c7dXIro%26t%3D42s&amp;t=Y2U3ODlkMGU1NTlmYzZlMDc0ZTdkMWUyYTE1OTYxM2E2YzY3NzM1Nyw0YmI4MGYwMDAyNzI2YWU1MWQ0Mjg4NGJhZWU5MTMzYTgzZmFjYThl&amp;ts=1604603749">The world's most toxic substance is discovered in a basement.</a>” event done by MrBallen on YouTube in which several, sleep-deprived scientists accidentally set off a nuclear power plant. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, as one ADHD human who has no life would think, I got a miraculous ladybug idea! Moth.ink was one of Europe's largest nuclear power plants, run by Gabriel Agreste. the Agreste bloodline was a line of precision, some would even conspire in thinking each generation was biogenetically developed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, One day, one of the stations blew up, blowing a hole directly into the center of the plant and causing a wave of dangerous chemicals to serge over Europe. Most of the population die in the earliest years of the chemical being released, however, the ones that survived changed. As young children grew they began to grow unimaginable powers. Some would glow like the sun, while others began to become more plant life and others would run faster than light. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adults, as they age, would become more durable and age slower. People became more efficient but at a cost. As generations grew and inevitably died, only 1 in 4 children that were conceived would live past the first month. Life expectancy grew as the person did, but very rarely did children make it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sorry, this isn’t really a full au and more of a history thing, but if anyone would like to add their own parts to this go ahead. Or if you want me to continue, let me know!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>53. JasRoyNette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Why tf isn't Jasroynette more of a thing? I feel like this could be great??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imagine Marinette working as a Gotham academy art teacher, Jason being the owner of a coffee shop, and Roy being the Co-Ceo of Queen Consolidated but they are all undercover antiheroes/hit-men/rouge's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But they are also all the children of billionaires. Like Marinette regularly gets invited to the Wayne gala because if Jagged, Roy because he's an "important official" and Bruce hosts the party so of course Jason got dragged into it. And just... Idk... Shenanigans????</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>54. Timinette office au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part one</p><hr/><p>Not really an ua, just a thought? So imagine Marinette's working at Wayne Enterprise as the receptionist (whether it be on the first floor or on Bruce's as a sorta of pa, its up to you). </p><p>So, Marinettes just chillin at her desk, welcoming people in and doing her daily duties, when this huge dog comes up to her desk. Now, Marinette could have SWORN she had seen this dog, it's height wasn't exactly something that could be ignored. However, she couldn't remember who brought it in. </p><p>Common sense told her it was her boss's pet, he, unlike anyone she had ever met, had brought a cow, cat, baby tiger shark, a panther, and an elephant in, all at sperate times. But! She was busy. She knew that if the dog got out of the building she'd be in trouble ,seeing as it was seen on camera at her desk, but as long as she didn't do anything to lose said dog, then everything would be fine. </p><p>So Marinette, hesitant to not scare the large dog off, patted dog onto her lap, signaling the dog was welcome behind the desk. The dog sat up and made its way over to her, gently sitting down next her and lifting it's head. </p><p>Some hours later, a very tired looking Tim came over asked bout such dog. </p><p>Part two done by <a href="https://firesong323.tumblr.com/post/634150585647742976/tim-is-looking-around-for-titus-it-shouldnt-be">@firesong323</a> on Tumblr </p><hr/><p>Tim is looking around for Titus. It shouldn't be so easy to lose the animal but just like the test of the family it was sneaky. </p><p>He scans the security feeds starting on his floor when he first finds him it was a feed from several hours before. He follows the dog's progress, nobody stopping it as it moves through offices and floors, riding elevators and taking stairs. </p><p>When the creature gets to the ground floor Tim feels his heart speed. If Titus gets out there was no knowing what Damian would do. </p><p>Tim sees the tiny, recently hired receptionist looking at Titus. He enlarges the feed waiting to see what would happen. </p><p>He sees the Tiny girl (it looks like Titus could just step on her) move slightly. The dog isnt the meanest of the pets but he want nice either so Tim is worried. He hadn't heard anything about an incident but it was Gotham.</p><p>Tim watches as Titus moves behind the desk and dissapear from sight. He speeds up the feed watching for any change. He watches as the girl continues to work.</p><p>When the feed moves to present time (past closing) he sees that the girl is still there. Realizing that Titus was the reason, Tim hurries out of his office and to the front desk.</p><p>Part three (done by me) </p><hr/><p>Tim walks, definitely doesn't run with the fear of Ra's in his eyes, to the front desk and, as politely as possibly asks, "have you by any chance seen a dog around here?" </p><p>For a moment the receptionist doesn't answer, simply continuing on with whatever paperwork she was given, it got to the point Tim thought she might not have heard him. Either that or she was ignoring him.</p><p>Tim was about to ask again when the girl slammed her computer shut, stretch back in her chair, and let out a small yawn. "Yeah, sorry I wasn't sure who's dog it was and nobody came looking for him."</p><p>The girl leaned over to something under her desk, ushering it to come out. "Titus?" Tim called out, and finally the, rather large, dog came strolling out from under the desk. "Thank fuck."</p><p>The girl laughed at him, "Sorry, If I worried you. If I had know he was yours I would have brought him when I found him." Tim smiled at her, although he wasn't sure if his face was portraying exactly what he meant for him to, '<em>dammit he needed coffee.'</em></p><p>"you got a name miss..."</p><p>"Marinette" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>55. Movie Makers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>What about a maribat universe where everything is on the screen or rather, nothing more than a script. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ok so, Miraculous ladybug was a French centric television show, targeted as a batman type reverse except with the idea of how batman was BEFORE Tim Burton changed the dark the franchise it now is. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This meant that it was a meant to be a far more ‘superman meets a clown house but not in a creepy way’ type of show. And it started that way. However after season 4 and the death of Master Fu, the production team decided to go more dark and up their rating. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This put it into the same universe as the Warner brothers and eventually, the show was bought out and adopted into the batman universe. Meaning that a colaberation was bound to happen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But what happens when the young actors meet?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to use any and all of the ideas I've posted. Please tag me or mention me in whatever you write so I can see, I love seeing what you can come up with. Tell me what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>56. “you’re my best friend. Your supposed to deal with the second hand embarrassment.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette was sitting in the back of the classroom, sketching away before class started. To the side of her, nearest the window, Chloe sat, bathing away at the morning breeze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette continued drawing away, simply focusing on the InkTober fashion prompt: Mushroom hat. She had been enjoying how it had been coming along, that was, until Chloe elbowed her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Chloe!” Marinette hissed out, looking at her blond friend. To her surprise Chloe was shell shocked, her eyes were wide and staring towards the front of the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette turning towards the front of the room, halfway expecting to see Kim and Alix forming another satanic circle. Instead she was met with.... Adrien? Wearing a Pennywise The Clown costume? What. The. Crud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien waltzed up the stairs towards the two and sat down, completely ignoring the looks he had gathered.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“um... adrien?” Marinette finally asked, “what... umm... whatcha wearin?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien, to his credit, just smiled wider and continued to unpack his things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette looked back and Chloe, who was still staring at the monstrosity that was Adrien's costume. "Oh gods," Chloe muttered and turned back towards the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Adrien," Marinette muttered, turning back to look at her fashion atrocity of a friend, "what the crud."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette looked around the room, her cheeks getting ever so red as she noticed everyone was looking at the three.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien chuckled at her, shaking his head a little as he spoke, "you’re my best friend. Your supposed to deal with the second hand embarrassment.” He paused, taking out his literature book and notebook.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Besides, shouldn't you be used to it by now"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No Adrikins"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>57. "I'm Ladybug"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of everyone on team miraculous, Marinette would DEFINITELY be the one to just start dropping an 'I'm ladybug' every time someone asks her something but nobody ever believes her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>58. Side Note #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Miraculous x Percy Jackson</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I can't remember for the life of me what the story was not if it was on here or on Ao3, but Marinette And Percy as twins hit sooooo well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However!!! I raise you!!!! Marinette and Nico as Twins. I swear I also read this somewhere (leave it in the comments or reblog with the story and I'll attach it to this post) and can't remember where but ok Jan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, I would like to petition the court for a wider expansion of miraculous crossovers? Cause like I'm feeling sorta drained of maribat ideas atm and could really use some more Inspo... Which I can get from other fandoms but I know most of my followers follow me for maribat...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>59. Gravity Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <h1>Gravity Falls</h1>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Marc and Marinette in Gravity Falls! </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette and Marc grew up in Ney York with their parents, Tom and Sabine, however were sent away to live with their uncle, Jagged Stone, in Gravity Falls, Origin during the summer.</li>
<li class="">While there, Marinette discovers the Journal and decides to show Marc who was up in his room going over a book he had got from the library.</li>
<li class="">In this, Marc is definitely going to embody Mabel but in a more Dipper kind of sense. He’s not boy crazy but does end up falling for the cute redhead whos almost a year older than him. </li>
<li class="">Marc also isn’t as ‘silly’ as Mable was in the show and is a lot more chill and anxious than Mable acted. </li>
<li class="">Marinette on the other hand, would be embodying Dipper but with Mable’s personality. She’s a lot more skittish but much braver and outgoing compared to Marc. She, unlike Dipper or Marc, has a very keen sense of who she is and what she is worth. </li>
<li class="">However, she does take Mable’s boy crazy (Marinette will be bi in this cause we Stan a bi queen) tendencies and lowers it a bit. She will fall for just about every guy she meets but for the most part, she knows when to engage and when to stay on point. </li>
<li class="">Most of the summer is spent running around the falls trying to find whatever the book needed them to find. </li>
<li class="">SIDE NOTE!!! There is more than one book and, each one giving out different directions and speaking of different things. Lucks Journal, for instance, only speaks of the healing abilities that lay in the forest and the creatures or the bad things to avoid (that is if it doesn't relate to the health stuff) </li>
<li class="">Misfortunes Legacies talks about the darkness in the forest and commonly looked into the negativity as well as hot spots for it. </li>
<li class="">Tricksters Tracks handles the goblins and more playful side of things. </li>
<li class="">And there were many more. However, it was near impossible to know the entire forest without every book. For one book could hold the name Goblin, while another could hold the picture, and another could hold the effects it has or what it does. </li>
<li class="">Lila would definitely not be a character in gravity falls, however, she could be in memories from New York. </li>
<li class="">Candy and Gretchen would probably be played by Nino and Aurore, simply because I feel like those two would be an amazing addition to Marinette's time there. Marc probably wouldn’t make friends, or outwardly try to. </li>
<li class="">I can see him more so working in the shaft or exploring the more abandoned side of Gravity Falls. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>60. Cadmus Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has a few additional parts from other people, feel free to add your own ideas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Original post; Imagine Mari being an escaped Cadmus creation of Batman and the Joker.</p><hr/><p>@<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/m3owww">m3owww </a>addition;</p><p>ooooh but Kon-El was a combination of Lex Luthor and Superman because Lex owned Cadmus and wanted a Superman clone that could possibly be used as a replacement when Kal-El failed. Also, because Lex had to add his DNA in because human tech wasn’t made for duplicating Kryptonian genes.</p><p>I can see why Cadmus would use Batman’s DNA, but why the Joker?</p><p>He’s clinically insane, a psychopathic killer, ya know- not the best genetic material if you want a stable product.</p><hr/><p>My reply;</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Honestly, the idea was something I've had for a while and the idea was mostly hobgoblin, a fun little trope to add a laugh to the trope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for an actual story, I could see something like this occurring.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The original clone was made as a trial run of what Cadmus hoped to achieve.</li>
<li class="">Batman was a gene pool they had, somehow, achieved, while the other gene-pool was something none of the scientists had access to. It was strictly undercover, only lex himself knew what it was.</li>
<li class="">For sake of the plot, we knew it was the joker. This was done as a hope of "if this does work then we'll have something to defeat batman with.</li>
<li class="">At this point, it wasn't known if Batman was a letter or not but after adding the genes together it was discovered that he was, however, that the joker's blood wasn't 100% viable meaning it was either now or never.</li>
<li class="">They added the genes together and at first, it looked as though the creature wasn't going to make it. (I say creature because the toxins that marked the joker's blood stream continuously changed the development, making it seem inhuman)</li>
<li class="">When the experiment finally did reach full "age" they noticed how unproportional it was. The hair would grow too fast while the body was far too small for its age. Its stomach ranged out while some bodes seemed too hard and others almost had a flexible core to it.</li>
</ul><hr/><p><a href="https://zorua-adorable.tumblr.com/post/635680681778954240/">@zorua-adorable</a> addition;</p><p>Maybe they use Joker’s DNA for some <strong>extreme</strong> custody battles between the two</p><hr/><p>My reply;</p><p>Yea that was basically my idea from the getgo XD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>61. sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au, where everything is the same but ladybug, has a sword instead of a yoyo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>62. Lukanette Maribat AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">For this I'm looking more towards Mari and Luka being that one couple that's so punk rock that they look like they could kick your ass but they act like stoned hippies.</li>
<li class="">Marinette would most definitely have red, dyed bangs and probably wears a lot of plaids, black, velvet, or silk (but not together) and would be seen more often than not in a large hoodie, shirt, or sweater with whatever pants she could find.</li>
<li class="">So basically a lazy, but fashionable outfit but like...messy hair.</li>
<li class="">Luka however is a lot like what you usually see him in; hoodies, ripped jeans, maybe a hat, and a lot of brackets. His hair would also be blue, but there are times when, unlike Marinette, he won't cut or redye it for quiet some time</li>
<li class="">Anyway, my idea is that they are that one couple who's just always on the roof, the parking lot, or some classroom and just vibing.</li>
<li class="">But people, whether they know them or not, always come up to them to just talk. Whether it's about the universe or school, or just personal things that they can't talk to people about, they always go to lukanette to talk.</li>
<li class="">So this goes into the Maribat idea of it and that's that jon is almost always found with them on the roof, deeply emerged with the older high schoolers about some problem or drama that's going on.</li>
<li class="">And one day, while Marinette is painting in an empty art room, Damian rushes in and just... falls to the ground and like half cries</li>
<li class="">And Marinette just leaves him there, it's obvious he's going through something and it's not her business, especially if this is the room he chose as his safe space.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>63. Tattoo shop au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of tattoo Shop au! Jasonette really intrigues me, and I don't mean the idea of jason working at a flower shop and Mari at a tattoo parlor.</p><p>I just like the idea of a normal Maribat idea in which an adult Mari meets jason when he comes in for a tattoo. </p><p>I imagine it first starts out with like a sma bat or something, but then as time goes on she kinda becomes is his regular tattoo artist. One day he come in with Dick, Tim, and Stephani, intending on getting something tattooed onto Dick. Afterward he stays behind, stating that he was gonna help clean up (which they didn't think much of as they did leave a mess and he was a regular for the shop. They didn't know that SHE was his regular tattoo artist tho). </p><p>Once everything is cleaned up and back to it's original place, Jason makes use of the shop being empty and close to closing time and asks her on a date. </p><p>And that it's (well until Jason goes on a new brand of swooning when he sees her dragon tattoo (which spread from her side thy, up her back, and to her neck)) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette looked at man in front of her, her hair cut short from the recent 'accident' involved a few classmates. "Sir," she started, "excuse me if this sounds rude, but if you don't get the hell out of my face I'll show you why people call me "princess". And I can assure you it's not for the reason your thinking." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>65. Miscommunications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Literally just a title cause idk what to call this au </li>
<li>Lila was given the ladybug miraculous, meaning she WAS in Paris, and has been, from the start of the show  </li>
<li>Adrien was still given the cat miraculous and Hawkmoth is still Gabriel </li>
<li>So this is kinda a spin off of the Myura!Marinette au done by <a href="https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/">@lenoreofraven</a>
</li>
<li>Anyway, Marinette doesn't become Ladybug, doesn't hit it off with Alya, and doesn't make up with Adrien after the gum-on-the-seat incident. </li>
<li>She becomes a lot less social and spends much more time by herself. Whether that be cooking in the bakery, sewing and sketching for her online boutique, or doing art for her instagram (which has her signature but not her name), she's always doing something and has found that, no matter how lonely, she did prefer the time alone. </li>
<li>Nobody watched her, and from what she knew, nobody could judge or see her when she was alone. </li>
<li>Most importantly, there was no voice but her own. </li>
<li>Skip ahead a year and Marinette is found standing out in the rain, hiding in the small under side of a bridge. </li>
<li>She watches as the latest akuma, Lady Extreme, sinks her claws into buildings as she chased Cat Noir. </li>
<li>It all seemed like a normal day for Mari till she felt something warm radiate off the trash behind her. </li>
<li>As she turned around, the light seemed to diminish, slowly by slowly getting weaker as she pushed back the trash until she hit the curved wall. I are was a brick, clearly placed over what looked go be a small Chinese puzzle box. </li>
<li>"hello miss, my name is Dussu" </li>
</ul><p>Tell me if y'all want a part two! I usually wait to post on here incase I do more parts, purley so I can post them together and y'all don't have to go searching. But if you want a second part or have an questions, don't be afraid go hit the comments! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>66. Crime Alley Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bio Dad!Bruce au were Mari is his bio daughter but was raised in crime alley. </p><ul>
<li>I feel as though everyone in the batfam would know about her but she's never around  </li>
<li>She just straight up stays on the streets simply because she was used to the life and if she did need a quick escape she would just call up Alfred and spent a few nights in the mansion. </li>
<li>There are times she gets genuinely mad at Bruce or Dick and runs back to her hidey-hole for a while before she decides it's time to tell the gam that yes, she is still breathing. </li>
<li>Bruce does on several occasions try to get her to stay but even if she does sat she will stay, she usualy jumps out one window or another. </li>
<li>Selina does know of Mari, and she loves her. </li>
<li>If Mari isn't in her hidey-hole or the mansion she will go to Harley, Ivy, or Selina's place to chill out for a bit. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette to Jason: Can I get a Vodka Tonic? </p><p>Jason: yea one-</p><p>Marinette: hold the vodka...and the tonic...and my hand </p><p>Jason: :|</p><p>Marinette: *awakward finger guns* :}</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>68. IT!Maribat AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Ok so this isnt the entire batfam, in fact this is just Tim. </li>
<li>So, Let's say that after Damian came into the picture Tim went to stay with a relative of Alfred (I'm thinking his 30 something year old daughter) to cool off and get a piece of his sanity back after the joker jr incident </li>
<li> So, he was sent to Derry Maine where he meets Marinette, Luka, Adrien, Peter (spiderman universe), Danny (phantom), and Max </li>
<li>The rest of it is your typical Pennywise bs and such </li>
<li> Mari, Adrien, and Luka all taking a summer vacation in Jagged's childhood home. While Peter decided to check out a string of missing children's cases, and Danny was there for the spike in spiritual activity</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>69. Forgotten Friendship au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know a few of these exhist, but more childhood friends timinette would be greatly appreciated. </p><p>The type of friendship where, the two would meet up on the roofs, Marinette sketching the large Gargoyles and Tim watching a his favorite bats. </p><p>The type of friendship where they told each other every thing. </p><p>The friendship that ended when Tom moved back to Paris to help his father only to meet a the women of his life. The friendship that never last because Tim became Robin and Marinette became Chaton Noir. </p><p>The friendship that was forgotten. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>70. Parental! Conner au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Not a full idea, just a thought...</p><p>Parent!Conner and Adopted Child!Marinette is such a good plot. Why don't more of these stories exist. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>71. Good Parent Selina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina as an actual parental figure for marinette and not the "lol she stole her" is honestly perfect. Cause I love their relationship, but hate how we always represent Selina as irresponsible u less it's with Adrien. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>72. Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning this a heavily hinted at friends with benefits Jasonette au! </p><ul>
<li>Mari and Jason were only mean to be a one night thing</li>
<li>However, it slowly turned into a matter of convince. Whether it be that one of them had pent up emotions or energy, or simply that they needed a quick release, they were each other's go to. </li>
<li>There was no money, no contract, no nothing other than a simple graze "you busy?" </li>
<li>Things were nice, Marinette thought. He would always cook her breakfast, and even would simply coke over to game with her. Sometimes she would call in the middle of the night, or while he was on patrol and talk about a night are she had. </li>
<li>Sometimes he would also call her, and sometimes he would go over to her place. </li>
<li>Sometimes things would escalate and sometimes they would spend the night playing strip monopoly and drinking hot chocolate. </li>
<li>And sometimes they would curl up on the her couch and watch a movie. </li>
<li>But it was a simple agreement that they never called each other anything, for as long as they had had this agreement they had never discussed labels. </li>
<li>They supposed they were friends, but something more felt wrong, not when there were too many secrets and too much lust to ever be healthy. </li>
</ul><p>Idk this was a trash idea that just kinda came to me. I don't know how to write hot...relationship stuff.... So... I'll just let you guys think of that...</p><p>(and yes they are aged up, sorry for not specifying) </p><hr/><p><a href="https://ricebullet.tumblr.com/post/636795391032049664/just-friends">Ricebullet</a> added a small one shot to this for all of you to enjoy, so heres the preview! </p><p>
  <b>I hope you’ll enjoy it. ^^</b>
</p><p><b>Some warning: </b>This is a story between two “<em>friends with benefict</em>”<b>. </b>Do I really need to explain what this means? XD</p><p>Marinette and Jason are adults. </p><p>
  <b>Just Friends</b>
</p><p> Marinette got up from the bed and stretched. She could already smell the delicious smell of coffee flooding her nostrils. </p><p>Her gaze lingered for a few moments in the room she was in. The place was in a nameless bazaar... The day before, she had... "had a good time" with her friend and confidant... Jason Todd. As a result, the bluenette was not in her apartment, but in the young man's place. </p><p> She got up, grabbed one of Jason's T-shirts that was lying around and went to join him in the kitchen. </p><p> “Hey, I didn't think you'd wake up before at least noon.” </p><p>“Morning, Jay. What can I tell you, coffee's calling me, I couldn't resist its call.” </p><p> Jason laughed, then handed her a cup of coffee. </p><p>The two had lunch together. </p><p> They chatted for a while, until she decided to go back to Paris. </p><p>Marinette gave Jason one last kiss on the lips, then she left the apartment, hid in a deserted alley and used Kaalki to get home. </p><p>It wasn't until she was in her apartment that she realized she hadn't returned Jason's shirt. The young woman shrugged her shoulders. The next time they would see each other, she would give it back to him.</p><p> The next time...</p><p> Many might think that Marinette and Jason were a couple, given the number of times they ended up in each other's bed, but they were not. </p><p> They had an "open" relationship. They were just friends, but with "benefits".</p><p>---keep readjng---</p><hr/><p>For anyone who wishes to continue reading then here are the links;</p><p>Tumblr; <a href="https://ricebullet.tumblr.com/post/636795391032049664/just-friends">Just Friends by Ricebullet</a></p><p>Ao3; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936105">[OS] Just Friends</a> By<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet">RiceBullet</a></p><p>Please go sent them some love, I really appreciate the quick write and if any of you wish to use my head anime to make your own story, go right ahead! </p><p>Love all of you and the support you've given me &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>73. Not A Headcanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so I noticed there was a lot of hate coming towards the Maribat community and just wanted to remind everyone how senseless it was. </p><p>Please don't listen to it and continue to do what you do. Your all amazing and mean so much to me, the readers, and the community. However, I would like to ask that we all start using the Maribat option when labeling what fandom your story is. </p><p>This is a helpful way to keep our work out of the miraculous fandom and the batman fandom as well as help us better circulate our own work. </p><p>That tag goes for both tumblr and Ao3, please continue with all the amazing work you do and please don't let the antis and anons get to you. </p><p>I love all of you humans,</p><p>Tootles</p><hr/><p>Edit; if anyone has any headcanons they would like, let me know! I'm currently doing resurch for a trans!rose au (as ask by one of my readers) however am doing resurch to make sure I don't mess it up or miss anything. So Im sorry for not getting that out yet. </p><p>However if anyone has a specific headcanon let me know! I don't just so Maribat (however of it's a series I've never heard of I will have to watch it or at least get a decent understanding of said show) so whatever miraculous x (enter fandom here) you wanna see, let me know! </p><p>As well, I'll gift the chapter you whoever requested it. Please include any details (whether small or large) that you would like in the headcanon and I'll talk to you all later! </p><p>Tootles~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>74. The Mick Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine Marinette bing Bruce's younger sister (not by alot but enough for it to be like "wow I didn't know you had a sister!) </p><p>Now imagine her being in her early 20s when Bruce has to go away for a conference or something, a young 19 year old dick decides to spend some time with his aunt without bruce around, and a 14 year old Jason being his chaotic self as usual. </p><p>Let's say Jason has t met Mari and doesn't know anything about her while Dick has only ever gotten to see her on a few occasions.</p><p>Cue an 'The Mick'!AU where Mari is so fucking chaotic while also being this bad ass who would drug her own Bruce just to keep him from playing hero (aka that scene where Sabrina tries to go to a party but Mick is like....no? And so she tricks her by putting like 20 different pills in the drink) </p><p>But then Jason dies and some stuff happened but instead of choosing to call down for a sec and act like a normal member of society, she blocks it out, decides not to feel it, and instead spends her time with either the titans, the yg, or with Tim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>75. Adoptive Dad Bruce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adoptive!Dad Bruce au where he adopts Mari (idk the details so I'll let you think of something). </p><ul>
<li>Were gonna say that at the begining of this au Damian was sent away with Dick to the titans (so neither of them will really appear till later) </li>
<li>Jason is kinda in the picture, kinda not. Bruce knows hes alive and that he's Red Hood but hasn't told anyone yet. </li>
<li>Tim is out with the yj team doing some mission over is Mesopotamia </li>
<li>The only people I  the mansion during this time is Selina (but that's more of an 'if Mari is awake and needs company sorta thing), Alfred (who does trail Mari simply because Bruce is constantly in the cave and was asked to keep her company), and Bruce, who is busy with Wayne Industries stuff and Batman stuff. </li>
<li>Duke and Cass haven't been adopted yet and really won't come into play until AFTER Damian comes back and after Jason has been labeled as not dead. (And finally, Stephanie is probably out with in the yj cave (which wasn't blown up), training new recruits)</li>
<li>Anyway, the actual plot of the story.</li>
<li>So what I'm thinking is that the class ends up using whatever plan Mari had outlined before she left to get to Gotham. </li>
<li>Back before her and Alya drifted apart (no they didn't fight and break up they just grew apart. However, Lila did help with this) </li>
</ul><p>That's all I've got, I'm kinda drain and just got a postive covid test back so, were not quiet vibing. </p><p>Please stay safe y'all, </p><p>Tootles~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>76. Hunger Games AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im trying to remember if I've done a Marbat!Hunger Games Au, but even if I have I'ma do it again. </p><ul>
<li>Marinette and Jason go into the games but from different districts. </li>
<li>They both come in with sperate people but both die at some point. </li>
<li>So Marinette and Jason end up working together, Mari being younger (only by like 3 years) reminded him of one of the kids from his district. </li>
<li>At some point it's only the two left and Mari offers to sacrafice herself as she was barley 13 and didn't want to have these memories. </li>
<li>Obviously the game masters let them win, Mari and Jason both went back to their sperate districts but Jason got adopted by Bruce. </li>
<li>I don't really know the full scale of what's gonna happen in this but I like the idea of a sibling Jasonette where Jason's death was when they get called back to the arena and he supposedly dead. </li>
<li>But surprise, he's not</li>
<li>He's just with district 13 </li>
<li>Cue bruce helping Mari get out of the capital and bringing his children to 13 </li>
<li>And stuff </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>77. Sibling Daminette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sibling daminette where damian runs away and gets take in by fu. </p><ul>
<li>For this au, Mari is nearly 17 and training to be the gaurdian. Fu is aging quickly now that his title was slipping and therefore knew he would be lasting for much longer .</li>
<li>He wasn't going to take damian in, there were plenty of homeless kids in Paris, and damian was nothing special. </li>
<li>Except he was </li>
<li>Fu could sense the pools on him. He wasnt quite Plagg's type, but Fu could feel a kwami calling to the boy. </li>
<li>So he brings him back to his shop and keeps him safe, that is until a few weeks later he starts dying. It's slow and painful, but his time was coming to an end. </li>
<li>Fu advised him to call Mari and so he does. </li>
<li>Fu doesn't make it past the night and Mari ends up taking control of the shop  </li>
<li>After that she agrees to take damian in, allowing him to use the tiger miraculous for LEARNING PURPOSES ONLY </li>
<li>After that Mari begins bring him on patrols, allowing him to train as well as get used to the city. </li>
<li>Pass forward some time and things seem kinda ok.....</li>
<li>Until it's not </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>78. Marinette's Bs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette would definely be the person to reveal her sexuality by leaving a link the "I like to eat apples and bananas" song </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>79. Teacher Jasonette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasonette au were they both work as college teachers, Jason working in the historical literature department while Marinette working in the arts department (seamstress stuff, textiles, selling and creating your own work, as well as advanced art classes here and there.) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>80. Farm life au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au where Marinette owns an animal rescue next to Martha and Jonathan Kent.</p><ul>
<li>So my idea is that she rescues animals (obviously) </li>
<li>She moved to Smallville with Allen and Kim </li>
<li>To make this work were gonna say that she was childhood friends with Kim but distanced when she moved for high school. Eventually they reconnected in college while he was studying to become a vet. </li>
<li>She may Allen when she moved her first year of highschool. The two migrated between friend groups and fell apart for a bit before eventually become friends.</li>
<li>The main plot of this is just to have big sister Mari to Damian and Jon </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>81. Raava au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if the miraculous were like Raava in ALOK? </p><ul>
<li>Let's say all the miraculous were made at different times and tethered to kwamis separately as well. </li>
<li>(little history in the kwamis. Were gonna say they were as old as the universe and each one created something different in the universe. There are millions, some that exhist in different parts of the universe, different planets, different universES (plural). But some of them (those that are bound by human jewels) were discovered and then used for bad. At some point each one found a human they trusted and merged with their soul. When that person dies the kwamis finds a new soul and sticks with them so they dont have to stick to the jewels) </li>
<li>Anyway, the kwamis give their powers to new weilders and the physically body of each kwami commonly stick to the spirit world. </li>
<li>So basically, it's your typical storyline, just that there are no miraculous and people have random magic. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>82. Little Spin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's a odd take, what about one of those "<em>one night stands = pregnancy = we meet again in five years but we now have kid that one of us didn't know about"</em> but what if the story was "<em>one night stand turned to not talking for a long time till a Wayne gala picks up and we're both invited and then spend the remainder of the night trying to figure out of we slept together"</em> storyline. Cause I feel like that could be a fun one shot (or more) fic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>83. Heros Of Olympus x Maribat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>I see Jasonette being the ship for this but it really doesn't matter  </li>
<li>Marinette being the daughter of Hectic does tho</li>
<li>I can see Mari being the daughter of Hectic or Demeter. Don't ask how it'll work, I just see it happening.</li>
<li>Anyway, this would probably take time sometime after hawkmoth is defeated and Mari is like 19(?) And living in Gotham  </li>
<li>She doesn't suspect being a god as she has lasting effects from holding tikki. </li>
<li>She doesn't suspect being a god as she has lasting effects from holding tikki. </li>
<li>No she is not the gaurdian and no she didn't keep Tikki. </li>
<li>Anyway, for the Maribat timeline were gonna say that Jason and Marinette and Jason are in that "yea it's comfy, homey, and sweet but that doesn't mean anyone is gonna know about it"  faze. While jason hasn't revealed himself to the family as alive (or as red hood), Bruce does know. </li>
<li>This means damian really isn't in the picture (I think he would be out with the teen titans so if dick wouldn't be around either) </li>
<li>As for the pjo storyline this takes place right before nico is introduced, so Lighting Theif </li>
<li>Marinette would probably be introduced to everything around different times depending on lineage. </li>
<li>If we're doing with Demeter then she would meet him several times growing up but only learning of the god stuff near the begining of the summer (begining of her relationship with Jason) </li>
<li>If we're going with Hectic then we're gonna say Marinette meets her WHILE she's in Gotham and begins her training there with Jason as a silent supporter. (However he does have some lasting traum from his own bio mom experience and tells her to be careful and that he'll be with her for the whole ride) </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>84. Kent's Third Adopted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Were going with the au that it was Clark and Kara that got adopted, and Alex that was the bio daughter of the Kent's. (I'm thinking of a mixed universe where the characters are the CWs versions, with a few added people) but Marinette was also adopted into the family.</li>
<li>I mainly like this idea of the four Kent children coming back to the farm for holidays and like... A youngish Bruce (he would Clark's age) would come by as well with alfred. </li>
<li>The order would go; Clark, Alex, Cara, and Marinette with Mari being around 30 when Damian shows up. </li>
<li>No romantic ships here other than CW established relationships. </li>
<li>Clark in Metropolis, Alex and Cara in National City, and Marinette in Paris</li>
<li>I think the thing I most like would be the four and Bruce all chatting about their kids and suddenly all the Kent's are just attacking bruce with this "you raised your children to be as oblivious as you" </li>
<li>And Bruce is like "idk what your talking about, their so smart. Look at them" </li>
<li>And they all look over to see Damian and Jon. Jon is clearly flirting but Damian isn't paying attention and is just rolling his eyes (not even in a playful way)</li>
<li>And then, just to make matters worse, Conner comes in, almost in tears cause Tim just.... doesn't get.... that he's <b>flirting</b>.</li>
<li>Camera pans back to bruce and he's just sighing™</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Close college friends Jasonette where Mari constantly goes to the Wayne manor to torcher hang out with Jason but everyday, before she goes upstairs, she walks over to the living room and knocks SOMETHING over.</p><p>It's always something small. Something that nobody really gave any notice too, but knew was there. And eventually whoever was home would start recording it and BOOM. Mari is famous sply as being the person who slams the door open, knocks something over, yells JASON, and continues on with her day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>86. Holidays in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So what if Parisians actually do stuff for their heros. Like yes, they've made a sculpture and even had a holiday but seeing  as the guy who made it was ery infatuated with ladybug and heros day ended up being a bust, it puts a lot of negative emotions in. So what if Parisians have started using normal holidays and have started just doing small things for their heros. </p><ul>
<li>On Valentines day they start leaving out little gift bags and maybe a present here or there. No love confessions, that happened one year and Ladybug and Viperon put a stop to that real quick. People as write poems for their heros and make small videos that get uploaded to the BugOUT! site. </li>
<li>Halloween is fun, nobody dresses as the heros directly, Queen Bee said it was distasteful and her followers agreed. So people do time period hero costumes. Some people design togas that look like a Greek warrior version of Ladybug while others will do a more Roman design with black armor to resemble cat noir. However there are ALWAYS cady bowls set out for the heros.</li>
<li>Then there's Christmas. Christmas always has a small plate of cookies and a small carton of milk set out for whichever hero comes and collects it. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>87. Lemonade mouth???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemonade mouth but with Marinette, Felix, Marc, Luka, and Kagami </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>88. Lemonade mouth???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemonade mouth but with Marinette, Felix, Marc, Luka, and Kagami </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>89. Parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if the miraculous, when paired with a true holder, merge with the skin and the holder becomes unable to take it off. </p><p>I can just imagine Marinette meeting the boys and, for a while, things are going well however one of the boys notice something off. </p><p>It's not the ring they notice, but like black blob that always seemed to around. They never see it, per say, but they can tell it's there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>90. Demons in Paris au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>What about an au where Marinette and Damian are twins but they both go to live with bruce AND go to Paris together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was thinking that Marinette wanted to see the world (or at least the most interesting parts) since she wasn't allowed to with the league. She first brought it up with Tim and Jason, both of whom encouraged her to do it but to be careful. Dick wasn't around so she then went to Alfred, who simply told her to ask her father and brothers about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She decided to skip Damian and instead went to Bruce.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't big on the idea, in fact at first, he was outright against it. But when she explained it to him he agreed, but only if someone (he wanted them all to go but the exchange program was for a year) could go with her, then she could go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's when she told Damian and he instantly agreed, stating that if she was so sure this is wanted to do, then he supposed Robin and Scarlet could do some work in Paris for a bit.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>@M3owww's contribution </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>Plot twist: Damian gets the Black Cat and the twins utterly destroy Hawkmoth when he tries to make his speech. Gabriel Agreste is arrested the next day for terrorism because the children of the World’s Greatest Detective don’t take shit from anyone.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>My continuation: </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <p></p>
              <div class="">
                <p>Absolutely, I really want Adrien angst where Damian just shuts it down, fast and cold-hearted. Doesn't even let the boy cry afterward. Also, best friend Kagami &amp; the twins</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>91. Frick were gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok so I came up with this dialogue I was gonna use for an art journal but instead came up with an au.</p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span class="">Person A: please do remember, you may be my king but I could easily replace you with a queen.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span class="">Person B: your highness, you play as my queen but I could easily recast you with a king of my own</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <span class="">Together: for as special as you think you are, love, your simply not.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Then I started thinking that this could a pretty banging storyline where Mari and Adrien start dating cause of Gabriel but slowly start to resent each other (it slowly turns to hate) but don't know why. Turns out they're both just gay and aren't interested in each other like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Could be Maribat, and since I want Adrijon (or possibly Damiadrijon) I'ma tag it just that. Plus Cassinette</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>92. Adoptive Dadzawa AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my hero academia x maribat (because I no longer live in miraculous and therefore won’t be tagging anything as such... plus Timari... maybe)</p><ul>
<li>Starts at the final battle. </li>
<li>None of the justice league were there however Red Robin was on sight with Stompp, prepared to help when needed. </li>
<li>The details are up to you but Marinette does end up winning but gets severely injured. </li>
<li>Tikki ends up getting forcibly detransformed when Mayura, to everyone's surprise, takes them. She gets a fair distance before Cat Noir catches her, tears streaming down his face as he watches her detransform. </li>
<li>Tikki was unable to use her powers to save Marinette and ends up merging her soul with Marinette, her being both the grand guardian and the true holder of Tikki, however, she miss calculated and Marinettes soul ended up being more of  magnet, taking the rest of the kwami with Tikki. </li>
<li>Tim watched as Marinette took a breath, and then another, and soon enough he watched as her, now Iridescence, eyes opened. </li>
<li>Her hair, now sharing an even white streak along the right side of her head sharing the Iridescence blue, greens, and yellows as her eyes did. </li>
<li>The rest of those details and how they go are up to you but I'm gonna get into the dadzawa (HN; Eraserhead / Aizawa Shota) portion. </li>
<li>Bruce would have happily taken Marinette in however Wonder Woman beat him to it. That was, until the Japan recognized her and the hero commission demanded she come and study under them. The jl, not wanting to start a war, allowed it. </li>
<li>Marinette on the other hand... she didn’t like this and instead put a title wave over the country demanding that if they didn’t let her decided what to do shed topple the city. (Marinette didn't have a natural quirk and her powers were run by gods therefore nobody with a quirk detainment quirk could touch her) </li>
<li>The commission ended up getting cursed out by multiple heros and finally Marinette was given the choice to become UA territory and let the school deal with her (and as UA is the only thing the commission couldn’t touch, she felt safe enough) </li>
<li>Now the way I’m thinking this will go is that Eri is with Aizawa the same day Marinette goes to his classroom, in the middle of class, and sits near the window without a word, closing her eyes and praying that all the noise in her head will stop (it doesn’t) </li>
<li>Instead Marinette sits there in pain and is about to get up again when Eri comes over and asks her if she can help her with a drawing she’s been working on. </li>
<li>Marinette at first wants to decline, she hadn’t touched another person since the merge and was afraid she would hurt someone (she hugged after the event had happened and accidentally zapped him, hard...)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>93. That One AU Where Everything is Confusing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike>(if were being honest its more of a conspiracy)</strike>
</p><p>read at your own risk, this get very confusing if you don’t read carefully. </p><p>ok so what if-</p><ul>
<li>Marinette is the biological child of Selina and Bruce however is put up for a closed adoption. (Bruce doesn’t know about Marinette) </li>
<li>Adrien is the son of Gabriel and Emilie however were both in their teens and therefore were ordered by each set of parents to give him up</li>
<li>Marinette and Adrien were adopted by Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain</li>
<li>Emilie grew up in Gotham with Jagged (Jared) Stone and Brucie (Bruce) Wayne.</li>
<li>Jared became Jagged Stone, an international superstar and later on married his assistant, Penny (Stone) </li>
<li>Bruce was originally with Emilie in highschool however was forced to get into a relationship Gabriel at 17 and then later marry him at 22. Emilie was forced to move to Paris. </li>
<li>Bruce was heartbroken but moved on to do his awkward thing with Selina. The two would later get married. </li>
<li>Emilie discovered that the gift Alfred left her was the peacock miraculous and tried to hide it from Gabriel. </li>
<li>Gabriel became power hungry and soon overworked both his wife and the miraculous, pushing her into a coma. The miraculous stayed with her and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t get it off her. </li>
<li>Gabriel then discovered the moth miraculous at a jewelry action while looking for new inspiration. </li>
<li>Gabriel, wanting his wife back, became hawkmoth to find the ladybug and chat miraculous (which he discover while searching through Emilies things and found the book)</li>
<li>Marinette and Adrien are now 13 in middle school and are siblings. </li>
<li>Their first day of school the two receive the Cat and Ladybug miraculous (however they accidentally mix the two up so Adrien is Beetle and Marinette is Chate Noir) </li>
<li>Timeline goes as normal until the death of Fu. Thats when the jl come to Paris. </li>
<li>they offer the two proper training and they accept (after having a word with Tom and Sabine as the two know of their activities.)</li>
<li>Everything goes well until Marinette and Adrien reveal their identities during a spar match. </li>
<li>Bruce has this “Oh Shit” moment because Marinette looks just like him and Selina (she eventually did tell him about the child but they couldn’t get any info without tipping anyone off). Then he sees adrien and just... he looks just like Emilie. </li>
<li>He ends up getting their DNA and testing it, discovering that Adrien is Emilies child and Marinette is his. </li>
<li>He has a small talk with Sabine and Tom and the two agree that he should be allowed to see the two kids. </li>
<li>Skip forward a while to the two now being in their second year of highschool and they’ve unmasked hawkmoth. There's nothing dramatic about it other than that adrien was looking at his bio dad that didn’t know he existed. </li>
<li>Cue the rescue of Emilie, she recovers and goes to live with Bruce taking adrien with her. The Dupain Chengs move to Metropolis to open a new bakery so that the kids can be closer to their family.</li>
<li>and boom, poly relationship with Bruce, Selina, and Emilie. </li>
<li>ships are up to you</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>94. Stark AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if the jl didn’t hear about paris... but what if the avengers did. (yes, were ignoring endgame and all the death that followed it) +Jasroynette</p><ul>
<li>At this point the final battle is the same as always, just depends if you want Adrien and Marinette to be enemies or friends. </li>
<li>The only real difference is that the avengers go to Paris and help out.</li>
<li>Marinette is around 17 when she defeats hawkmoth</li>
<li>If you wanna go for sugar, Stark invites Marinette to start an internship and offered to pay for online schooling. </li>
<li>If you wanna go for salt, Tom and Sabine disown her and Tony takes her in.</li>
<li>Peter is around 15 in this, so still in his early stages of Spiderman. </li>
<li>Marinette continues working for Stark up until she 19 when she was finally invited to be the public face of starks ‘minion’ army (however they didn’t market it that way)</li>
<li>That year she met Roy. </li>
<li>That year she decided that she couldn’t tell if she wanted to punch him or kiss him. </li>
<li>either way she decide to ignore it as she had to deal with a galactic war. </li>
<li>Time skip to after infinity wars where everyone survived. </li>
<li>Marinette is 22, still working with Stark Industries as some odd extension of the company. (Nobody really knows, but everyone treats her like family so they don’t care)</li>
<li>Marinette and Roy are once again stuck to each other like glue at a gala only this time Jason shows up and decides to take refuge with them. </li>
<li>everything else is up to you but it all follows a jasroynette timeline. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>95. Timari incorrect quote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Tim:</b> I'm so happy I could kiss you!</p><p><b>Marinette *panicking*:</b> neat!</p><p>--Later---</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> I can't believe I said "neat"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>96. League of Dead Heros AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Centered around jasonette (Platonic or Romantic), What if Jason and Marinette BOTH died in their own battles. For Jason it was joker while for Marinette it was Hawkmoth. </p><ul>
<li>Marinette died in the final battle, ending with a nasty scar on her right and an ineffective (blind) eyes. Her heart was rupture and ribs cracked, however Talia still sought out her corpse. </li>
<li>Jason still died when he was looking for his mother, the final blow being the explosion. </li>
<li>However, they were both brought back before Talia could get her hands on them. </li>
<li>Marinette was brought back by the remaining magic that rested in her soul, causing her hair to go a stark white and skin to gain star like freckles </li>
<li>Jason grew out of his grave, pushing with a new strand of white hair and a new found confusion. </li>
<li>Talia found both of them, Marinette rustling around the docs of Italy, and Jason labeled under a John Doe under a newly awakened coma. </li>
<li>both were 14 when they died, and 15 when they were awakened, both both remembered waking up, Marinette just short of her 16th birthday and Jason just past his, to a cold world filled with a new set of emotions. </li>
<li>For Marinette she stopped feeling, talking, and caring. </li>
<li>For Jason, he felt everything. He wanted to do something, talk, jump, run, fight. </li>
<li>Together they stayed in the league, Jason becoming attached to Marinette and Marinette not seeing a reason to. Eventually the two were ‘gifted’ to watch the small 5 year old that was Damian Al Ghul. </li>
<li>The main point for this is to have Bruce find out about Damian and go to the league rather than have Talia go to him. </li>
<li>Batman ends up bringing Nightwing, Robin, and Spoiler go with him while Agent A and Barbra stay online to assist. </li>
<li>There they see the two, supposedly, dead heros. </li>

</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>97. That one where Marinette has a job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know how all cities have that old side to it? The side where everything's a bit older, neon sines, and a that weird corner glasspane things that surround doors of diners? </p><p>The side of old cities that are forever stuck in the 70s but have clearly been through hell and back. </p><p>Ok now imagine this, Marinette working at this retro looking, records shop that is SOMEHOW still in business. I don't know what the ship would be but I most definely can see Marinette dressed as some odd mix between punk ass, and hippie (like peak hippie revolution). </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>98. Catacomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok but.....Maribat except the miraculous team has a base deep in unexplored regions of the Catacomb. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>99. Morally confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok but what about an au where the miraculous still exist but like....there's never any ACTUAL FIGHTING. </p><ul>
<li> Aka a morally confused Hawkmoth and ladybug </li>
<li>I wanna say Marinette was raised by the league but was then sent away right after Hawkmoth became active. </li>
<li>So Marinette (Mareen Al Ghul) obviously has a shit ton of pent up emotions but keeps a neutral face on at all times. </li>
<li>Hawkmoth, and his akumas, are so over powered by these emotions that they go to her....a lot. </li>
<li>The first few times were just a back of fourth of "yes" and "no" that then turned into a pros and cons lost of why she should and shouldn't do this. </li>
<li>Then things get weird when she discovered her brother was sent to live with their father while she was stuck in Paris </li>
<li>This caused Hawkmoth to go to her again but this time it was marinette screaming and sobbing.</li>
<li>After that he decided he'd come back later </li>
<li>But then it turns into this one on one therapy apt between the two where Marinette advices him to get over his wife (and go for his assistant that in this au he is trying very hard not to flirt with) </li>
<li>Good human being Natalie anyone? </li>
<li>Cause that's happening here btw</li>
<li>But anyway, Gabriel then goes on to help Marinette with her family stuff and eventually give her his knowledge of the miraculous  </li>
<li>Maybe the two start forming a new order? </li>
<li>Maybe they don't. </li>
<li>That's up to you </li>
</ul><hr/><p><a href="https://too0bsessedformyowngood.tumblr.com/post/639615122022727680/omg-i-love-that-idea-i-didnt-know-i-needed-this">Too0bsessedformyowngood</a> 's addition!</p><hr/><p>OMG I love that idea. I didn't know I needed this until know.</p><p>Like, imagine Gabriel realizing as well he needs to pay more attention to his own son as he is talking to Marinette, another isolated child, and he starts mending the relationship there, but also helping Marinette with her problems.</p><p>No one else knowing that Hawkmoth is still around because the akuma keeps going to Marinette and it becomes that thing in the back of everyone’s mind like “oh wasn’t there that villain earlier this year?” “oh yah, I totally forgot about that, wonder what happened to them” (this totally happens, do you remember when the government released information about an UFO sighting in early 2020 and now you probably forgot that existed until it was just brought up). </p><p>Also after Gabriel stops being Hawkmoth for good and starts helping Marinette, like basically pulling a Bruce and pseudo-adopting her because she was sent to Paris and basically doesn’t have any parents/parental figures. And the resulting custody battle between Bruce and Gabe when he finds out he has a daughter, but it also becomes national news because these are the heads of two giant companies across the ocean from each other.</p><hr/><p>My response</p><hr/><p>AHHH thank you!!!! I loved the addition, it was so sweet. And yes, Gabriel and Bruce having a custody battle over marinette is something that would definely happen. Just imagine bruce getting frustrated because "SHE BIOLOGICALLY MINE SELINA!" and Gabe just pulls a "wanna bet" and just tries his hardest to sabotage the DNA tests and proof and stuff until marinette is just like "hey what if we...shared custody???" </p><p>Adrien of course is extatic about it cause "I have a sister!!" and Damian is just happy to have his sister back, although he would never admit it. </p><p>Idk of Emilie will be in this or not, but that's some grey area I might just...ignore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>100. Time rewinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally posted this on discord so it may be a bit messy. </p><ul>
<li>Romantic Jasonette where they get stuck in the past (marinette is 21, Jason 23) </li>
<li>Pre WW2, 1986 </li>
<li>
<p>Marinettes (<em>otherwise known as Rosalind Vo'lley</em>) cover: She was born in america but her biological parents didn't have papers and were deported. She was then adopted by a nice American couple. Her parents started getting sick when she was 14, her mother with schizophrenia and her father with intense paranoia. Rosalind met Jason (Who will be going by Edward, maden name Drakano) when she was 16 and they got married at 17 (i think that makes sense with the 80's???). Rosalind then went on to become a successful seamstress. Rosalind was born on August 18th of 1965.</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Jason (<em>otherwise known as Edward Vo'lley)</em> cover: He was born in New York under the watch of strict parents. He was two years older than Rosalind when they met and accidentally spilled coffee on her shirt. He then proceeded to ask her on a date, to make up for the coffee, and it went from there. Edward's parents pushed him to attend Harvard and so, at the age of 18, he did. At 23 Edward became one of the most well known novelists in america. Edward was born on September 7th of 1963</p>
</li>
<li>Marinette is originally from an alternative universe but decided to skip 'town' and move to another earth. She proceeded to work at a book shop (age 20) in which she met Jason (age 22). The two were on one of there unofficial dates when something broke the time barrier and pushed several people into the past, erasing them from the time stream and placing them in a new one.</li>
<li>
<p><b>HOW IT HAPPENED</b></p>
</li>
<li>
<p>The cws version of the flash was battling zoom when the the flash broke through the universal barrier. Zoom however broke through the time barrier but rather than sending himself and Barry back, sent multiple others back (those who were hit with the  flash point). Barry was moving fast enough that he ended up sending zoom and himself back to their universe without knowing they had ever breached a different universe.</p>
</li>
</ul><p>Putting it into an intro;</p><hr/><p>At the beginning nobody noticed anything, nor did Jason and Marinette, or rather, Rosalind and Edward. One minute they had been in a coffee shop, talking over the harry potter series and the next Marinette was waking up to a crisp morning  sun streaming through an open window. Her arms were covered in a thin, silk like cardigan covering a very revealing bralette she hadn't remembered owning, and a matching pair of shorts. No, she scowled, those were underwear, they had to be. </p><p>For a moment, it felt normal, as did her hand, which sported a heavy diamond, restimg on the chest of a man. Her other hand was slowly raised to whip away the morning grogginess that over-weighed her sense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>101. Frozen au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Sibling Daminette </li>
<li>Hans: Adrien </li>
<li>Christoph: Luka </li>
<li>Anna: Marinette </li>
<li>Elsa: Damian </li>
</ul><p>That's all, it's literally frozen but with those characters. And the rock trolls would just be a mash up of miraculous characters. </p><p>Sorry to say this, but Bruce and Talia would most definely dead. If we're going with disney's Once Upon a Time thing then we can just say that Talia was with another man and as it turns out THEY died and Bruce, the actual father, was over in Rapunzels kingdom thing, Jason being rapunzel obviously. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>102. Random ideas I wrote and forgot about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've had all these ideas stacked in my notes app for a while now but haven't acknowledged them so here's a list!</p><p>Please don't ask what I was thinking, I just copy and pasted everything without reading over. </p><p>Warning! None of these ideas are connected and not all of them are part of the same crossover </p><p>
  <b>1) Idea one</b>
</p><p>Marinette = daughter of Hades and Persephone</p><p>
  <strong>2) </strong>
  <b>idea two </b>
</p><p>miraculous FNAF au</p><p><strong>3)</strong> <b>Disney Land lukanette </b></p><p>I lost the original @ for who did this so if anyone can find them/the post please let me know.</p><p>But what about lukanette working @ Disney land.</p><p>Luka would be one the men in Captain Hoods Crew but is usualy seen  just walking around playings songs, and occasionally sings while wearing like a pirates outfit.</p><p>Marinette would totally be Mulan (post war, not the dolled up version) she has a sword on her (that she designed. In no way was she carrying around some fake piece of plastic that looked like shit)</p><p>Now despite them being from two different stories (and her supposedly having a different partner) the two are constantly seen together.</p><p>Whether it's having a sword fight, flirting (not in plain sight as the kids would see) or them just goofing off/pranking each other. they were always together.</p><p><strong>4)</strong> <b>Daughter of Stone </b></p><p>Originally namer Charlotte Stone, biological daughter of Jagged Stone, Sister to Kitten and Luka</p><p>Stays in Paris during the year with her bio mother, Sabine and placebo father, Tom.</p><p>Luka stayed with him bio mom, Anatki, during the year and goes with Mari to see their father, and placebo mother Penny, during the summers/holidays</p><p>kitten lives with her husband in Central City but always visits on holliday's and is seen with the family during Galas and such</p><p>
  <b>5) timinette idea </b>
</p><p>Werewolf Vampire Half-breed! Marinette / Vampire! Tim</p><p>
  <b>6) idea six </b>
</p><p>all the young (18 and under) heros of the multiverse get stored into an island in hopes of the mass villain population to finally take over.</p><p>
  <strong>7) Harry Potter au</strong>
</p><p>MLB x Harry Potter</p><ul>
<li>
<p>Marinette = Harry Potter / Griffindor</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Luka = Luna Lovegood / Ravenclaw</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Kim = Ron / Griffindor</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Nino = Hermione / Hufflepuff</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Adrien = Malfoy / Slytherin</p>
</li>
</ul><p>middle game / around the Yhul Ball -</p><ul>
<li>
<p>adrienette</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Kim / Octavia (Duke)</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>DjWifi (Whoever Ron was making out with dying the yule ball)</p>
</li>
</ul><p>endgame-</p><ul>
<li>
<p>Lukanette</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>KimMax</p>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>8) Hunger games</b>
</p><p>MLB x Hunger Games</p><ul>
<li>
<p>Peta = Nathaniel</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Katmis = Marc</p>
</li>
</ul><p>Marinette won her trials (she's gonna represent Finic in this au)</p><p>luka was a year older than her, winning and become her mentor when she was called. Upon a chance between him and Fu (a winner from years ago Fu volunteered to go into the games again.</p><p>He protected both of the kids when they went in, and he would be damned if he couldn't do it this time.</p><p>
  <b>9) timinette idea #2 </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Marinette grew up in Gotham with parents, they moved to Paris and she was not happy about it</li>
<li>days=weeks=months and so on</li>
<li>Marinette knew Tim had actively hung out with him I'm Gotham</li>
<li>she never saw him once she moved</li>
<li>he got adopted by Bruce and got busy</li>
<li>she became ladybug</li>
<li>around the age of 16 he came to Paris, they met, and at 17 they started dating (but no one knew)</li>
<li>Tim becomes the dragon while in Paris</li>
<li>Goes by Mandrake (Man = human origin that he is. Drake = wingless dragon.)</li>
<li>people just thought he was a huge Harry Potter fan</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>10) idea ten</b>
</p><p>maribat set in Ever After High</p><ul>
<li>
<p>Marinette - Raven Queen</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Chloe - Apple White</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Darling Charming - Kagami (adopted)</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Daring Charming - Adrien (blood son)</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Dexter Charming - Tim D. (Adopted)</p>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>11) generations idea </b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<p>Hawkmoth - Gabriel</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Ladybug- Sabine</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Chatte Noir- Emilie</p>
</li>
</ul><p>Next gen</p><ul>
<li>
<p>Scarlet Moth- Lila</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Scarlet Lady- Chloe</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Kitten Noir- Marinette</p>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>12) idea twelve </b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<p>maribat idea</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Chat Noir- Nathaniel (ex league of assassin's body guard (to Damian)</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Nino &amp; Luka (and their families)- ex league info collectors</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Kagami- member of the sister branch to the league of assassin's</p>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>13) idea thirteen </b>
</p><p>sometimes, the voices got to loud and he could hold the power in anymore. Hawkmoth, despite knowing he was fighting his son, couldn't stop what power he possessed. for if he did it would drive him mad.</p><p>Ladybug being the bio child of bruce, older than damian.</p><p>
  <b>14) idea fourteen</b>
</p><p>Miraculous Team moves to Gotham and opens a night club (each drink infused with different magic)</p><p>Ladybug being the bio child of bruce, older than damian.</p><p>
  <strong>15) monologue </strong>
</p><p>"I just... I feel like the wicked witch of the west, but it's not her it's her sister, the one who got toppped by a house? I feel like her. Except... I cought the house. But it feels like I have to keep it perfectly straight or it'll topple over.</p><p>But if it did topple over, I can't help but think of all the ifs. What if it falls into a pond and created a new home for so many little creatures that love in the pond. Or what if it falls to the other side and kills a home instead of makes one. What If it goes down a hill and, despite it being a little damaged, because this sort of becon of something. What if I mess it up, What if I not strong enough and the house cru shes me. Just... it's all a what if.</p><p>The scariest one of all is that, right now I have supports that are helping me hold the house. But... what if those supports decided I can do this on my own and I really can't.</p><p>You know it's.... it's scary."</p><p>-Marinette or Adrien probably</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>103. Another supernatural au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">This au is mainly meant to be a rip off of izombie</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Find basic description of the show here;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">When over-achieving medical resident Liv Moore attends a party that turns into a zombie feeding frenzy, she ends up joining the ranks of the living dead. Determined to pass as human despite her pale appearance and newly listless demeanor, Liv forms a plan to resist her drive to consume fresh human brains by taking a job at a coroner's office, where she can secretly snack on the brains of corpses delivered there. Soon discovering that she absorbs the memories of those she feeds on, she finds new purpose by posing as a psychic and working with a detective to help solve their murders.</span>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">So here's my idea</li>
<li class="">Marinette is a witch living in New York.</li>
<li class="">However after several failed attempts at being a fashion designer she decides to go back to collage and get her medical degree</li>
<li class="">She then moves to Gotham, deciding to work in the morgue where she wouldn't have to deal with any pesky humans.</li>
<li class="">Marinette is 25 when she meets him, Jason Todd, a newly turned vampire who had venom deep in his veins.</li>
<li class="">He was admitted to the morgue at 16, killed in a bombing with blunt force trauma, a concussion, and a nearly full set of broken ribs.</li>
<li class="">Marinette could sense the vampires blood draping through his body, slowly healing him and prepared him for a new eternity of vampirism.</li>
<li class="">That night she secures him at her home, creating a fake to take his place.</li>
<li class="">It took several weeks before Jason had started to awaken, and nearly a month before he could move on his own.</li>
<li class="">But he was doing better</li>
<li class="">That is, until he goes missing at the hands of Talia.</li>
<li class="">Marinette doesn't know who did it and instead has a full time job and a secret identitie to take care of</li>
<li class="">So she continues on with her work, hiring a hunter to track jason down.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's all I have for now, but if anyone wants to hear more just let me know!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tootles~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>104. covid au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Covid au where the miraculous team has a meeting with the justice league but their all in the same living space just calling from different areas of the house.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Green Lantern: yes, so as I was saying-</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Chloe, out of nowhere:</strong> BITCH</li>
<li class="">
<strong>Marinette:</strong> aww trickle frackle</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">Loud noises come from several members of the miraculous team.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">Lukas computer suddenly powering over to show at least four people chasing each other, non of which are in costume.</span>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">
<strong>Marinette:</strong> as you were saying glow stick?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>105. Marinette, The Daughter of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>What if Marinette was the daughter of Hades and Persephone? I’ve gotta some traction for [this] post, mainly about the first idea and figured id get a headcanon out for those who wanted it. </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Takes place in PJO (Hero's of Olympus) universe in which Marinette is the biological daughter of Hades and Persephone.</li>
<li class="">Marinette was conceived before Persephone’s annual trip back home. While home she discovered the pregnancy however didn’t tell her mother. Instead she waiting for that night before returning to Hades realm and telling him what had happened. </li>
<li class="">hades was... frightened.. at first. </li>
<li class="">Olympus had just put out the initial idea of forbidding Zeus, Poseidon, and him from having children. As well, Nico and Bianca had just been placed in the lotus casino while Hazels soul cried from deep within hell.</li>
<li class="">however, Persephone persuaded him, stating the law had yet to be placed and that it would be years before he would ever see his children again. </li>
<li class="">She wanted a family, and Hades was all to willing to give it. </li>
<li class="">Persephone returned that night, not returning till her six months were up. </li>
<li class="">The final 2 and a half moths were spent preparing the underworld for the soul. </li>
<li class="">When the child was born she was given the name Marinette, no last nor middle name to be given. </li>
<li class="">Olympus felt the birth of such a child, but it was only due to Hades friends that they didn’t intervein as there was no law stating they could do such. </li>
<li class="">Instead the council enforced the law against anyone of the big three to have children, mortal or godly. </li>
<li class="">Marinette then went on to grow, unlocking the power of death and life, a perfect yin hang. Her skin turning an ash grey in the cover of night while it glowed gold in the light of day. Her freckles worked as direct opposite, shining bright at night and glowing in the dark.</li>
<li class="">Her hair was the color of death, floating as if gravity had no hold. Her eyes reflected the gorgeous blue both her parents had possessed. </li>
<li class="">It wasn’t long before they learned of how powerful she was. </li>
<li class="">the bones around her would rattle and shake before seemingly pleading for skin and blood.  </li>
<li class="">She could bring them back if she so wanted, creating a new soul for the empty body. </li>
<li class="">Hades kept her away from the dungeons after that, only allowing her in the castle in the gardens, </li>
<li class="">well... the gardens are only to be entered when her mother is home, as she once made the plants from it rise to the caverns below. </li>
<li class="">Tim skip to when she is sixteen and first meets Nico, or rather sees him for the first time. </li>
<li class="">She had remembered her father talking of the children he had, she had remembered Bianca from when she had died. And she had always heard Hazels screams. </li>
<li class="">Nico... looked much like she did. Grey skin and black hair, only his eyes reflected the pits, endless and dark. He was skinny, seemed rather fragile. </li>
<li class="">She was hurt that he would go to such a bottom feeder but didn’t say anything.</li>
<li class="">That was until he got the wrong advice on how to deal with Percy. </li>
<li class="">Then she stepped in, forced him to go to the castle and actually helped. </li>
<li class="">the rest of Nicos timeline p much goes the same with a few differences. </li>
<li class="">Marinette however didn’t end up leaving the underworld until the final battle. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>106. Ghost Marinette Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>So I've seen a few aus where Marinette could see Jason as a ghost. But what if Marinette died In the final battle and may Jason. Just imagine him helping her heal as a new ghost and as a trauma victim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One day Marinette is finally able to make herself visible to others and decides she wants to mess with the bats. However, it can only be appearing in random places as she hasn't been able to move/pick things up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, she grows to pick things up and starts replacing coffee with tea and making cookies when she knows everyone is asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason just kinda shrugs it off while everyone is freaking out. Which makes Tim suspicious. Cue Marinette working with Jason, only making sure he stays safe.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><a href="https://raven-campanile.tumblr.com/post/640208091943714816/lmaooo-imagine-mari-grows-strong-enough-to-carry">raven-campaniel</a> 's addition </p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Lmaooo</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Imagine, Mari grows strong enough to carry Jason.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It's a calm evening and everyone has gathered for dinner, they are all taking their places at the table. Cue Jason levitating into the room in a sitting position (piggy back), with absolutely neutral expression while going through a book, and then slowly lowering himself onto his chair, closing said book and proceeding to greet everyone in the same neutral tone.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>107. Another Twin Jasonette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>I'm in a sibling Jasonette mood so here's a twin au</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette and Jason never actually met</li>
<li class="">Marinette stayed with Sheila Haywood for a while before the woman placed her in foster care.</li>
<li class="">Marinette stayed in such a place until she was around 11 when she got adopted by Fu and Marianne</li>
<li class="">Then became ladybug at 13</li>
<li class="">Jason died at 15 in which twin telepathy and all cause marinette to fall into depression.</li>
<li class="">Marinette ended up taking am extended brake from superheroine during that time, giving Kagami the ladybug miraculous</li>
<li class="">Marinette then traveled to new york however was sent back after being hospitalized for attempted s**cide</li>
<li class="">When jason got revised, age 17, Fu died and Marianne gave all gaurdian ship to marinette.</li>
<li class="">Marinette then went on to travel with Jagged, allowing the miraculous team to do their thing and only call if absolutely necessary</li>
<li class="">Marinette moved to Gotham at some point, in which she met Tim and Bruce</li>
<li class="">Bruce got suspicious™ and investigated</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>108. When The assassin Gets Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Romantic Jasonette au where Marinette gets pregnant...inspired by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F25113487%2Fchapters%2F60842272&amp;t=MjYwYjM1NjRkOTdlODNkODhiYjJjMzk2OWRmOTBlZDhlYWJlNTg2MSw2ZmExYmVmY2E4MDdlYjA1ZjYyMjk0OTNiNjY2MzdiYTllNDU0NGRh&amp;ts=1610674555">How to be a Dad 101</a> by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Frosesgonerogue%2Fpseuds%2Frosesgonerogue&amp;t=MjEzY2E0ODAxMzQ0ODM1NTgwMzdjODRiZjc3ZTkyM2Y1MTM1YjNiOCxmOTM2MmQyN2Y3ODdjZDNjNzlmOTdmNDQxMmFhN2QzMTM2NjM0MDQ3&amp;ts=1610674555">rosesgonerogue</a></p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Side note that I never discussed, both Marinette and Jason use different looks, names, and charms to hide their identities so they don't actually meet. They are also drunk...so yea..</li>
<li class="">Also, their both aged up in this. Only only mention Jason's age but their both in their twenties</li>
<li class="">So let's say that marinette has always been with the league but is one of the traveling/undercover workers.</li>
<li class="">Jason died at 16 and gets resurrected at 17, only to be thrown in the pits at 18</li>
<li class="">A while after Jason starts training with the league, age 21, he is sent out to work with Marinette.</li>
<li class="">He's been thinking of fleeing for some time now while Marinette has been enjoying the freedom but hating the control the league still has over her.</li>
<li class="">So the two go on a mission in california, get drunk, and just kinda take all their anger out by doing the do...</li>
<li class="">Cue the mission ending, Jason returning, and Marinette moving on to her next place.</li>
<li class="">A couple months pass, marinette finds out she's pregnant and decides to go back to hq to ask about jason, as well as to find out why she hasn't been given an assignment since california.</li>
<li class="">She finds out about the league through a friend of hers, Nathaniel, and they both decide to go off the map.</li>
<li class="">Nath then helps her with the pregnancy and layer on the twins.</li>
<li class="">Time skip 6 years</li>
<li class="">There's a ping in the system cause one of the kids gets injured and has to go get stitches, which alerts the batfam.</li>
<li class="">And Jason's like "what???"</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's all, The rest is up to you</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tootles~~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>109. If Jason were a teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teacher!Jason Todd au using lines my english teacher has said; </p><p>1)do you really wanna die and leave your kid to cry in train stations for the rest of their life</p><p>2) kids shouldn't have to wander the streets because of drug related deaths...it should be of other deaths</p><p>3) this one makes me sick so we'll watch it</p><p>4) everyone is a phone and it makes me feel trapped</p><p>5) after highschool I just started going to random holes in the city</p><p>6) sorry I should be taking this serious</p><p>7) when I see this it makes me want to smoke</p><p>8) when I'm not being petty I like to put my life in danger and blame commercials</p><p>9) if I was in groundhog day I'd see how many people I could kill before the day reset</p><p>10) wanna see my Jeffery Domers picture?</p><p>11) this is going of the rails...that's fine</p><p>12) anyway back to serial killers</p><p>13) don't kill anyone, that's the lesson I'm trying to spread</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>110. Gang au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry...I've been in a Jasonette mood and thought another thing. Inspired by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3DmMary%2Bkills%2Bpeople%26oq%3DmMary%2Bkills%2Bpeople%26aqs%3Dchrome..69i57j46i13i433j0i13l2.7650j0j7%26client%3Dms-android-verizon%26sourceid%3Dchrome-mobile%26ie%3DUTF-8&amp;t=NzVkYjkzMjU0MjVlMzYxYTAyODEyYjk3MmU0Y2VjZTlhMzhlMjdiZSwyYmExNmEwZDEyYTYyYmI1MWFkZDViNmQzZjk1NjY2NjhiOWNhY2M2&amp;ts=1610807521">Marry Kills People</a> and <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F26542921%2Fchapters%2F64700644&amp;t=Mjk5OTAzNDlhZWYxZTRhOGMxMTcyZTI1OTIwZWQ3MjBmOTk0NjE2Myw0NDcyODQyZmY3MmQ4YzU3MGRhOTE2Mzk4OTliNjkxMWZmMzZkYzEz&amp;ts=1610807521">The Psychological Break Of One Jason Todd (The Aftermath Thereof)</a> by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FBrokenWingedTenshi%2Fpseuds%2FBrokenWingedTenshi&amp;t=ZWFmN2E5OThmYzllZmQ2MGJiMjdkNDU3OWU3NmU5NmZiM2ViZjJlNCw4MjllM2NiMGJiZDUwMTJmZTIzMzUxZDdhMGY4NDg2ZmE0MTk0NmQ3&amp;ts=1610807521">BrokenWingedTenshi</a></p><ul>
<li>What if Marinette worked in the morgue of Gotham General while sidelining as the Angle of Death, giving patience who were doing nothing but moving to death, a quick and painless death via euthanasian. </li>
<li>Jason and the rest of the bats arent vigilantes and there is no justice league or parisian heros. </li>
<li>The Wayne family are the most influential people in Gotham, however sideline as gang members, killing off the rich and bringing down the negative side of an economy. </li>
<li>Both sides believe they are doing good things, however the law seems to have a different idea. </li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>111. Alix in wonderland au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Animals are now humans with animal characteristics</li>
<li>Jason=Cheshire Cat, can turn into a cat however when in wonderland has a pale pink tint to his skin, and multicolored hair. His eyes get a more chat-like curve to them, purple and pink tint them however a green shine comes from the time with the pits. </li>
<li>Marinette=The Dormouse, can turn into a mouse but spends all her time in wonderland. She has traveled to certain parts of the multiverse but found she preferred the feel of wonderland. Marinette has skin the color of milk and ears to match. Her hair is still the color of midnight however she has a face covered in pink freckles. </li>
<li>Alix=Alice, was born as female but has discovered she prefers the pronouns they them. Alix moved to a separate earth after a rather unfortunate debacle with the queen of hearts, which lead to many of wonderlands occupants leaving. Since then they have stayed in their own earth, becoming a painter with bright pink hair. </li>
<li>Ella and Etta=Dumb and Dumber. The two have blood red hair and hearts carved into their cheeks. Their skin is the color of milk, just as Marinettes is, and they each have purple eyes that glow in the dark to March the razor sharp teeth. </li>
<li>Damian=The Mad Hatter. Damian discovered wonderland after he ran from training one day and started spending his nights there. However he stopped when his mother sent him away to his father. Damian started out as angry but as the years went on he treated something new, a more crazy and go with the flow side. His hair became frayed and his eyes slowly grew grey green with speckles of toxic purple. </li>
<li>Were going with Lila salt cause I haven't done that in a while, so  Lila as the Red Queen. She was born in Wonderland however at some point in their adult lives Alix banned Lila to the multiverse. </li>
<li>Alya=The white queen that eventually goes rouge. Alya was also born in wonderland, sister to Lila and the twins. Lila banned Ella and Etta while they were young. When Lila gets banned from wonderland, Alya ends up going crazy and becoming the new evil. Once this happens everyone is called back, including jason and Damian. </li>
<li>I didn't really get this point across very well, but when each wonderland character goes to one of the earth's they look 'human' meaning no sharp teeth and purple hair. </li>
<li>Romantic Jasonette but it's more of a "we obviously like each other however we both "play the game" differently" type of thing, meaning one could be in the mood for games while the other needs things to be serious. </li>
<li>Not sure who the other characters would be but y'all can come up with that. </li>
<li>So jason was born in wonderland however on one of his trips the his "favorite earth" he was caught playing around and was instantly adopted. </li>
<li>He then stayed away and was killed however nobody in wonderland knew cause they could care less what happens outside wonderland. They also don't exactly have phones or a postal service so it was understandable to have extended periods of silence. </li>
<li>When revived, Jason was discovered by the white rabbit (whoever that shall be) and taken back to wonderland to heal.</li>
<li>Damian was not born in wonderland however had been visiting since he had discovered the entrance. Since then he has been coming back and forth when he had free time, which wasn't often. </li>
<li>He was always on guard however after spending time with Marinette he began to have more fun and relax. </li>
<li>A few years pass, Damian is now seven, and Talia discovers the hidden world. Rather than forcing damian to explain she follows. </li>
<li>One of the first things she sees is Jason, and decides "Bruce's son but purple??? Sure" and takes him.</li>
<li>This starts a war with wonderland, cue the league getting taken down and Talia almost dying as well as the pits being permanently damaged, so no more water. </li>
<li>Anyway, jason decides to spend some time looking around. He had already discovered most of wonderland and now he wishes to continue his exploration of Gotham. </li>
<li>Marinette is understandably upset however doesn't voice it. Instead she tells jason to return damian to his father under the guise of Talia sending him.</li>
</ul><p>That's all I got so byeee. Let me know if you want more or have questions, till next post, </p><p>Toodles.</p><p>Side note: idk if you've noticed but I keep making romantic Jasonette but want to keep adding variety, so I was wondering what y'all wanted next? </p><p>Is there a show or book anyone wanted a Maribat headcanon of or a specific ship. I also have a prompt list y'all can go check and if you get any ideas you can go ahead and ask for a headcanon with one. </p><p>I'm just kinda in a rut and wanted a bit more inspiration. Thanks again everyone, y'all have been nothing but supportive and I'm so thankful! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>112. Life swap Dickinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This au was requested by <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FBbgirl3191&amp;t=ZDMxMTFiN2ZiNjUyZTJhYzQ0NzRiNjM2N2FhMjI4YTFiYTIxMjc0Yyw3Mzg1ZWQ1ZGQ2MjQ2MGFjN2M4ZGJkMjNhZjY1MTA3NDk1OTA4ODNl&amp;ts=1610855176"><b>Bbgirl3191</b></a>;Life swap dickinette.</p><p>So I saw this going to ways so I'll present both! </p><p>1. Marinette is the daughter of Mary and John Grayson ,however, after their death she got adopted by Bruce Wayne. </p><ul>
<li>This au would basically be a complete life swap, making marinette have Dicks backstory and Dick having Marinette's. </li>
<li>However the way they meet would be a bit different. </li>
<li>I'm thinking that Marinette Grayson would mainly be in charge of the Wayne household, simply because she was always the sibling that had control.</li>
<li>She was the first person Jason trusted, the only sanctuary Tim had, and the only one Damian would listen to. </li>
<li>Stephanie was warry of her, but otherwise saw her as another sister. </li>
<li>Cass, when not out on a mission, would almost always be at marinette apartment, as would Duke. The two, despite being under Bruce's name, made it obviously who their loyalties went to. </li>
<li>So the way Dick and Marinette meet, is I'm thinking Dick was antsy and needed to go for a run in the ladybug suit. </li>
<li>Marinette was on patrol in Blood heaven and just happened to see him. </li>
<li>Now marinette believed in magic. She believed in just about everything after working with both aliens, witches, wizards, and demons for over half her life. </li>
<li>However dudes in magic suits and overly happy attitudes weren't normal for New Jersey. It wasn't normal for any part of America now that she thought of it. </li>
<li>But anywho, marinette was intrigued. She was a vigilante for crows sake, she shouldn't have been able to lose this kid, even if she wasn't nightwing at the moment. </li>
<li>Marinette then went on to spend four all nights trying to find him, only to come up empty handed. </li>
<li>Cue her netting Richard 'Richy' Dupain Cheng at her local coffee shop. </li>
</ul><p>2. Marinette is the daughter of Sabine and Tom however after their death she gets adopted by Fu. (Basically if miraculous was Batman and if Batman was miraculous) </p><ul>
<li>Marinette was only 7 years old when her parents died in a robert gone wrong. </li>
<li>She stayed in foster care for a couple of months before she was discovered by Marianne Fu, the wife of Allen Fu, or master fu as she had been told to call him. </li>
<li>Marinette was confused, the Fu family was one of the most powerful and one of the richest families on the continent. It made no sense for them to adopt her, the daughter of a baker and martial arts instructor. </li>
<li>But they did. </li>
<li>And it wasn't long before she found out why. </li>
<li>This man was the Protecteur de minuit</li>
<li>And he wanted her to become Chevalier noir</li>
<li>The rest of her history p much aligns with Dicks except that she moves to Italy and sets up shop while her other "siblings", Adrien, Kagami, Chloe, Kim, and Ivan, stayed in Paris. </li>
<li>Dick's history p much goes directly with Marinette's original backstory. </li>
<li>Dick was born to two acrobats as an only child. </li>
<li>His parents refused to leave Gotham, stating that it was the best city around (because Paris is actually Gotham in this and Gotham is pretty nice here) and so they only preformed in Gotham.</li>
<li>They occasionally went to other parts of New Jersey, however they preferred Gotham as it was where his Father was born. </li>
<li>On Dicks 13th birthday he met Tikki </li>
<li>The rest of his history alligns with Marinette's  </li>
<li>As for how they meet</li>
<li>Lets say Marinette is MDC in this and decided to do business in Gotham with the Wayne and Deal Family. </li>
<li>While there she met Dick, this massive hunk of a man who tripps over his own feet. </li>
<li>Dick was wary of marinette at first, she afterall looked and smelled like all the rich pritsy people of Gotham. </li>
<li>However after Wayzz encouraged him to do an aura reading, he found out that he much liked the woman. </li>
<li>Cue awakward "we have got to stop meeting this way"'s and "so...wanna go get some coffee?" "Me?? OH! YES! I-i mean I'd love that" </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>113. Mominette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mominette au where Marinette is the adoptive mother of Damian. </p><p>I know a lot of these have been done, I just really wanted to write another. </p><ul>
<li>So the way I want this to go is that Marinette has this pocket Dimension. It works as a becon for "lost children" (basically kids who need better homes) </li>
<li>Typically when kids go into this pocket Dimension they come out in another place. Wether Its a totally different earth or another planet, they always find the home they need. </li>
<li>So cue Damian refusing to find this home. </li>
<li>He knew the league was terrible, but he refused to go anywhere else until he knew what was going on.</li>
<li>Marinette was used to this, many children had had the same thing happen to them. What made it easy however was that that Damian KNEW his home life was terrible. </li>
<li>What was hard was that Damian had an infinity for finding anything, even a feather, and turning it into a weapon. Most 6 year olds couldn't do that. Most adults couldn't so that</li>
<li>And so years go by, children come and children go. But Damian stays. </li>
<li>At first Chloe would say that he was just one of these very many who didn't find their home until they were late teens. </li>
<li>But Marinette felt something.</li>
<li>She was getting attached </li>
<li>And she could tell Damian could feel it to, otherwise he wouldn't have never gotten this close. </li>
<li>Damian as the same way around Luka and Chloe, distant but just trusting enough. Luka could even get him to smile. </li>
<li>It's why she had offered him a place in her home. Sure it was the same earth he was born on, but it was "safe" </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>114. Platonic daminette thingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vampire batfam with werewolf marinette and half breed damian </p><ul>
<li>Out of everyone in the house, Marinette is the only one who is required to sleep for longer than 3 hours. </li>
<li>The batfam does need sleep, their body's may never die however they can easily go into comas without sleep. After all, their body's are still run with human genetics. </li>
<li>Everyone in the house knows marinette hates sleeping however they all know how to get her to sleep. </li>
<li>For one, cuddles. </li>
<li>It doesn't matter where or what time it is, forcing her to stay down and just hugging her always works.</li>
<li>Every member of the family has seen her and damian, who is half vampire half werewolf, sleep in one odd corner or anything. </li>
<li>Alfred and Bruce constantly have to remind her not to sleep on the couches and carpet/rugs while in wolf form. </li>
<li>Shedding is a big problem, hence why Damian and Mari often have to spend hours in the shower so they don't shed. </li>
<li>Damian loves sleep, contrary to popular belief. </li>
<li>He gets anywhere from 9-13 hours of sleep per day and often shows it off. (Marinette is lucky go get 4 hours) </li>
<li>Marinette and damian can often be found sparring in the back yard or running in the woods. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>115. Platonic dickinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What about a platonic dickinette book where Dick adopts marinette? </p><ul>
<li>This is mostly a crack au where the Justice League, Young Justice, and the miraculous team were hosting a panel at Supercon (or whatever y'all wanna call it) in which ladybug is late and just says </li>
<li>"sorry I just got disowned" *enter peace sign here* "I also had to get coffee cause you know what they say. Less Depresso more Expresso." </li>
<li>And Nightwing is just there like "omg these kids" </li>
<li>Cause Dick was the one who mainly worked with the miraculous team in defeating Hawkmoth.</li>
<li>Dick knew Marinette had been staying with Chloe for a while as well as moving between Luka and Felix's houses. </li>
<li>So once the panel is over, Duck pulls her over, fully aware that she's about to break. </li>
<li>Cue marinette breaking down in an empty cafeteria with cold, over buttered, overly priced popcorn. </li>
<li>Little Mari sees Marinette and goes over to hug her, allowing for one of Dick's partners (because let's admit it. Dick is shipped with multiple people and they all are cute together) to comfort her.</li>
<li>But yee...</li>
<li>That's all. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>116. Soulmate damilukanette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What about a damilukanette soulmate au where marks show up on skin but the closer you are the louder their soul song is.</p><ul>
<li>I feel like this could be fun in battle when marinette and luka think they are soulmates (cause they have all the signs and they had this little soul glow thing when they first touched. Try also gear each other's songs which isn't odd for luka cause he hears everyone ones but Marinette could hear his) but after the battle when the cure has set in they still have IDENTICAL BRUISES on them.</li>
<li>And at first they think "must not have been caused by an akuma???" But neither can pinpoint when it had happened. </li>
<li>Luka never gets hurt, Viperon does but luka doesn't, and Marinette heals at an inhuman speed so it wouldn't make sense. </li>
<li>Then one day when the Wayne's are in town Marinette gets close to Damian and for moment she can hear this distinctive drum sound, something low and powerful but quiet. </li>
<li>Cue Damian walking around the Agreste Fashion house (official Agreste coupany building I'm saying exists) and hears this soothing bell type sound. It was like those annoyingly small bells that you see at Christmas, more of a church bell, large and vibrant. </li>
<li>They both hear each others but can't stop and barley see each other as marinette was being dragged around by Chloe to go find Adrien and Damian was being dragged around by his father and siblings. </li>
<li>Marinette gets away from Chloe, hoping to find the sound but doesn't and instead goes to the restroom and instantly calls luka</li>
<li>Later that night ladybug and Viperon where on patrol when they both heard the low drum mix with Marinette's bell and lukas string acoustics.  </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>117. another twin damianette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Imagine a bio!dad Bruce au where Mari and Damian are twins but Damian is the one to discover it while on a solo mission to Paris.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Damian was sent to Paris around his 16 birthday to go check on the Paris situation™</li>
<li class="">The original couple of trips had been other league member, titans, and yj members however none of them had much of a conversation with anyone.</li>
<li class="">It didn't help that the mayor had strict no meta laws and threw anyone identified as such out of the city.</li>
<li class="">But anyway</li>
<li class="">Damian went to Paris, expecting it to be the typical check in.</li>
<li class="">However, on his first day at school (which isn't Francis Depoint) he meets Felix Agreste, Marinette Dupain Cheng, and Luka Couffain.</li>
<li class="">Right off the bat he could tell there was some sort of attraction between the three.</li>
<li class="">But Damian brushed it off, hoping that these three could give him some answers on Paris.</li>
<li class="">They ended up going to Felix's studio, one that the three often used, more than their own homes really.</li>
<li class="">Luka was the only one who would answer his questions while felix would throw his opinion in every once In a while.</li>
<li class="">Marinette was quiet for the most part, opting to throw in small details here and there, but stuck to her sketching.</li>
<li class="">Damian got most of his information within the week and left, however not without looking the the three.</li>
<li class="">Felix had been adopted by his, now missing, aunt when he was young.</li>
<li class="">Luka had a sister however neither seemed to know their fathers only living with their mother.</li>
<li class="">Marinette on the other hand was given away under a closed adoption.</li>
<li class="">None of them had a complete birth certificate, but it wasn't unusual.</li>
<li class="">Damian instead dropped it, of course his brothers weren't ones to leave anything be.</li>
<li class="">Tim ended up looking at the files on one of his 'too wired to sleep' nights and did a thorough investigation which lead to him discovering each of their lineages.</li>
<li class="">To no one's surprise, Luka was Jagged's kids. Felix was the son of some drop out that was digging his own hole in Vietnam. Marinette....</li>
<li class="">To no one's surprise</li>
<li class="">Was Bruce's daughter.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>118. Miraculous Nightmare Before Christmas Character Sheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h1>Nightmare Before Christmas Character sheet</h1>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette as Jack</li>
<li class="">Tim Drake as Sally</li>
<li class="">as santa</li>
<li class="">Ivan as the easter bunny</li>
<li class="">Lila as the boogie man (because Lila salt)</li>
<li class="">Aurora, Mireille, and Jean as Lock, Shock, and Barrel</li>
<li class="">Jack Drake as Finkelstein</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>I was also thinking of a damijon as Sally and Jack with Mari x someone as a side ship (if your going with a poly relationship I love the idea of the three witches being together. )</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>119. Sibling Jasonette story time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I keep on thinking about a twin Jasonette au and I can't help but connect it to the idea that they game together. </p><p> Imagine Marinette going into twitch and streaming, Jason and the bats all tuned in (none of the bats know they are siblings) and someone from the chat asks about her brother. Now marinette has mentioned that she has a brother and it wasnt uncommon for him to join her streams, he just never had his camera on.</p><p>So someone asks 'you say you have a brother but do you know the pain of having to tell your mom one of you got hurt from doing something you weren't supposed to be doing XD'. Marinette at first laughs, saying that she knew the pain however rather than stoping there she continued with "yea, when me and my brother were ... Six? I think we were six. Our mother used to send us out to play on the stairs or alleyway outside the apartment." </p><p>"There used to be this large dumpster at the very back of the ally way and next to it would always be these odd nicknacs and such that the other kids would hide when they got send outside." Marinette paused her story in favored of knifing a sniper she had snuck up on. </p><p>She gave a little 'whoop' before continuing on, "so one day, when our dad was home and mom was still in a good mood, mom had sent us out again to talk to our dad. But as soon as we got onto the stairs Jay had this brilliant idea to go take a pallet or two from Ms.B upstairs, she always kept them next to her door 'cause she knew kids liked to use them and always out em back. So jat went to grab one and threw it down onto the trash bags. </p><p>I don't really remember much after that just that Jay had this brilliant idea to grab a cement block, those pallets, and Jeremy's, this kid below us, skateboard. Next thing I know he's crying on the sidewalk of Crime Alley, his arm bending in a way it definitely should not have, and a bloodied sidewalk." </p><p>Marinette stopped, letting out a gasp as her screen turned red, indicating she had been hit. She turned around towards the building, noticing a player hiding behind a collum. </p><p>Marinette in tune three a grenade, watching as the player ran before hitting him. </p><p>"Yea... So I went upstairs, thinking about how I was gonna tell my parents my stupid brother had broken his arm. When I got in there dad was storming off and mom was holding a cigarette </p><p>So I went up to her, my hands behind  my back because of how much they were shaking, and I said "mom?" </p><p>"Yes" </p><p>"So....you know Jay-Jay right?" Of course she knew Jay, stupid. She had given me this look that said 'i don't know what your selling but I won't buy it'</p><p>"Well, you know hiw his arm usually bends like this? Well what if I told you it was being like....not like that?" </p><p>Marinette smiled a little rolling her eyes in a find way. "I remember ma got all pissy and worried and ran down the stairs at full speed, she had dropped the cigarette too. </p><p>But yea. We both got grounded for it and honestly, It was worth it"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>120. Maleficent au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Maleficent au</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class=""><span class="small">Marinette as Maleficent</span></li>
<li class=""><span class="small">Tim as Diaval</span></li>
<li class=""><span class="small">Jason as Borra</span></li>
<li class=""><span class="small">Manon as Aurora</span></li>
<li class=""><span class="small">Dick as Conall</span></li>
<li class=""><span class="small">Alfred as Udo</span></li>
<li class=""><span class="small">Adrien as long Stephan</span></li>
<li class="">Marinette was born in the moors. Her mother died in childbirth while her father was human and aware of her birth.</li>
<li class="">The fairies took it upon themselves to watch over her, however many of the creatures of the moors were a better fit.</li>
<li class="">The trees would watch over her as she flew while the swamp creatures would watch her walk. Those in the shrubbery would protect her from harmful foods while the more mythical creatures would teach her right from wrong.</li>
<li class="">It was like that for some time until her 13th birthday when she met Adrien, a peasant boy from the kingdom.</li>
<li class="">His mother had also passed and his father didn't have much care for him</li>
<li class="">They bonded over it and eventually became friends.</li>
<li class="">Time skip</li>
<li class="">On her 18th birthday, after the two shared their first kiss, Adrien disappeared.</li>
<li class="">That is until she turned 21 and he came back.</li>
<li class="">That night she lost her wings, permanently injuring her spine.</li>
<li class="">After that, she rose her walls and rescued Tim.</li>
<li class="">The rest of the timeline goes with the first movie however the second one is where details get snugged.</li>
<li class="">So Marinette still got shot and ended up at the best. There she met Jason and Dick (the character he represents dies however in this were gonna say Marinette healed him)</li>
<li class="">Later on, she met Damian, Cassandra, Duke, and Bruce. Bruce and Damian were blood family, however, the others, including Stephanie, Jason, and Dick, were adopted by him.</li>
</ul><hr/><p>EDIT</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>So I changed my mind/came up with another au.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was watching the second movie and got a better idea in that Marinette will still be maleficent but Jason will be Diaval. I'm thinking of mominette where Marinette p much adopts Tim after cursing him and so Kon has to give him true loves kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That'll make Damian Borra.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>121. If Marinette Were the Alfred of Team Miraculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Got this inspired by <a href="https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/638787499962040320/sabrina-im-trying-to-dish-out-some-sick-burns">The Scarlet Lady</a> au did by <span class=""><a class="hVK3L" href="https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/"><span class="">@zoe-oneesama</span></a></span> (please check it out, it's really good!!)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So anyway, I was thinking about a bio dad au where Marinette is the Alfred of team miraculous rather than the batman of the team.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">So Marinette was approached by Fu before Hawkmoth struck, asking her to learn the way of the guardian.</li>
</ul>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>Marinette's know fu for years, taking self care classes such as yoga, meditation, and different Chi classes.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>(I really wanna say that Sabine was the last ladybug and met bruce that way.) Sabine used the excuse of marinette needing to learn more about her heritage but in reatily the remainder of the order need a gaurdian to lead a new generation.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Marinette was happened to be the perfect candidate.</p>
</blockquote><ul class="">
<li class="">Anyway back to the story.</li>
<li class="">So Marinette accepts and continues her lessons just with more magic involved.</li>
<li class="">Finally, Hawkmoth arrives and Fu picks his Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir, aka Chloe and Adrien.</li>
<li class="">Time skip to when fu passes.</li>
<li class="">So during the battle, he names Marinette guardian but speaks it in guardian meaning nobody knew it was her.</li>
<li class="">They also had no clue where the box was now that it had teleported to the new owner.</li>
<li class="">Marinette ended up having a breakdown and went to her mother.</li>
<li class="">That night Marinette got a new member of her team.</li>
<li class="">Side note, Tom doesn't know about the miraculous stuff because of magic and all that. The original members of the miraculous were forgotten and in turn, their memories were changed to make others forget they ever existed.</li>
<li class="">A few months after Marinette becomes guardian she re-establishes a team.</li>
<li class="">She takes Adrien and Chloe's miraculous and swaps them, giving Adrien the ladybug and Chloe the bee.</li>
<li class="">Marinette later made a small "case" in the sewer. This was a place of operations but only to be used in the costume.</li>
<li class="">Max was offered a spot in the cave with the horse miraculous. Marinette would wear the fox, allowing her to hide and observe if she needed to.</li>
<li class="">As for the bio dad part.</li>
<li class="">Bruce finds out about the Paris situation, which nobody knew about, and decided it was time to check it out.</li>
<li class="">And so the justice league makes themselves known.</li>
<li class="">However, nothing happens.</li>
<li class="">Marinette gave strict orders not to go out unless there was an Akuma, and Hawkmoth seemed to not want outside heroes coming in.</li>
<li class="">The justice league ended up leaving when nothing happened, however, Bruce and Clark stayed.</li>
<li class="">That was when they discovered the team</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey yall, so I just uploaded a fifth part to the Wayne twins au (chapter 14), go check it out!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>122. Random  bio!dad angst shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette steps out of the car, taking nothing but her computer bag and coat with her, and slammed the door. <em>'fuck this. fuck bruce, fuck all of it!'</em> She wanted to scream, cry, maybe punch something.</p><p>As far as Bruce was concerned she was another problem child he could "fix", and it wasn't like she was helping her case. Punching Lila in front of the Agreste mansion probably didn't help her case, nor did the fact that she blatantly walked away from the taxi which Bruce and his youngest were in. </p><p>However, she couldn't care less if he thought she was a nucense, marinette knew she was difficult and was fully prepared embraced that. Even if it meant getting kicked out of her biological father's home. It wasn't like she couldn't go somewhere else, she had connections, money saved, and enough common sense to get far enough. </p><p>Marinette walked up to the door, ignoring the two older boys that stood in front of the doorway and walked up the stairs. Her head was screaming, everything in her was on guard, he eyes were more than likely red, not from crying but from the magic that ached to be released. </p><p>Bruce's footstep, heavy as ever, could be heard as he ran into the entry way and stopped at the steps, talking "Marinette!" </p><p>Marinette stopped, tightening her grub of the bag. "Your not my father," she hissed out, "your not and never will be ok! I don't want to be here and I doubt you want me either." Marinette turned around, fully prepared to follow the instructions she had been given to find her room. </p><p>"your here now tho." </p><p>Marinette's attention sprung around, her hands gripping the banister. "SO! You don't want me, Tom and Sabine didn't want me, hell I don't even want me!" She took a breath, raining in any amount of emotions she had. </p><p>"Don't act like you want me here ok. I get it, you'll be happy for a month, maybe two, then you'll throw me to the curb. Ok, I get it." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>123. Brucinettelina idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so I had Bruce x Selina x Marinette idea</p><p>Background info: </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alfred: ∞</p>
  <p>Bruce: 42 (he and Selina are in an open relationship)</p>
  <p>Selina: 37</p>
  <p>Marinette: 34(moved to Seattle for college before moving to California to pursue fashion and help boost her social media pages. At 25 she became one of the top fashion, makeup, lifestyle, gaming, and blog youtubers around. She got a commission from one of Gotham's high society folks and ended up moving there for a year (at this point she's 32) She met Cat Women while she was out of Serpent Noirci (Snake miraculous) and ended up meeting Bruce as Marinette some time later)</p>
  <p>Barbra: 27</p>
  <p>Dick: 25</p>
  <p>Jason: 22</p>
  <p>Duke: 19</p>
  <p>Stephani: 17</p>
  <p>Tim: 17</p>
  <p>Cassandra: 16</p>
  <p>Damian: 13 </p>
</blockquote><p>So on with the headcanon, </p><ul>
<li>I feel like Marinette would have met Selina while she was out doing her sorta rouge thing. </li>
<li>I do want BAMF Marinette so were gonna say she's about 5′7 (getting a growths spurt after college), Selina 5′8, and Bruce 6′1. </li>
<li>So I like the idea of Selina meeting random street children, but not like taking care of children so she sends them to Marinette. </li>
<li>Marinette just shrugs her shoulders, offers them a room, some food, a shower, and helps them get further help if they want it. </li>
<li>Selina knows Bruce would have adopted them, hence why she sends them to Marinette. </li>
<li>One night Marinette and Selina are hanging out, drinking and watching shitty romcoms when things get...heated *wink wink* *wonk wonk*</li>
<li>Selina tells Bruce, which he expected from how often she talked about Marinette, and Bruce decides to commission her. </li>
<li>Marinette of course knows Selina is in an open relationship but didn’t know who with </li>
<li>I headcanon Marinette as Pan/bi and poly in this so..yea.</li>
<li>But anyway </li>
<li>Bruce commissions her, and suddenly she's spending more time at WE </li>
<li>The boys found out quickly about Marinette, and fairly quickly got attached to her </li>
<li>Jason and Dick loved her, both boys grew to consider her the closest thing to a mother figure they had gotten to. </li>
<li>Tim was....Tim accepted her. Selina was still his favorite tho, even if she was volatile at times.</li>
<li>Cass and Duke didn’t quiet know what to think. Cass was happy she could sign and appreciated it. Duke liked that she knew how to do his homework and that she was more than likely meta (I would like to think she tries to subtly give training advice without coming off to brash)</li>
<li>Stephani liked to mess with her, however she did like that the woman was easy to talk to. She even went to her when she had problems. </li>
<li>Alfred saw the woman as an angle to the hell hole that was Gotham. She could cook and didn’t allow him to over work himself. </li>
<li>Damian didn’t like her, hence why he was kept far....far away from her. </li>
<li>I feel like Damian would avoid Marinette, only ever getting close to her when he learned she was also a vigilante. </li>
<li>the push, however, was when Damian got injured and Marinette healed him, bringing him back to the manor and refusing to leave until she was sure he was ok. </li>
<li>Not that anyone objected.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>124. The Actions of a Gothamite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if Marinette, aka Alexandria Todd, was adopted by Jared Stone before he became Jagged Stone </p><ul>
<li>Ok so I do need to stress this, we are going with a "Gotham brings the defensive out while the camera brings the smile out" angle. </li>
<li>Aka, you know how Bruce has his Batman and Brucie Wayne personas; well Marinette has her brighter side, Marinette Stone, that the world sees, but she also has her Alexandria Todd side. </li>
<li>Jagged is the same way in that he usually is peppy and tries to be like Bruce, I headcanon they grew up together, and hence forth is a totally peacock. However, in front of close family he's a lot more.... stoic. </li>
<li>Luka Couffain, aka Luke Stone, was the same way, just that he was much.... calmer</li>
<li>To also make this make sense, the names of all of their birth certificates are the "peppy" names, Jagged, Marinette, and Luke, however everyone that's close to them called them Jared, Alexandria, and Luka. </li>
</ul><p>On with the actual headcanon </p><ul>
<li>Marinette was put into child services the day her mother died, her brother wasn't home and hence forth wasn't caught. </li>
<li>She was adopted by Jared Stone, who already had a son, Luka. </li>
<li>
<p>Alexandria was adopted when she was 6, luka was 8, and Jagged was 22<strike> (yes luka was the product of a teen pregnancy, please don't hate me for it)</strike></p>
</li>
<li>I like the idea that Bruce got his "kids stay out of the spot light" intentions from Jagged, hence why nobody knew of Alexandria and Luka.</li>
<li>So one day while Jagged, Luke, and Marinette were out visiting Paris and Lukes' mother, a tabloid caught wind of the two children.</li>
<li>Penny wasn't happy about it, and quickly tried to do damage control, however it was too late.</li>
<li>
<p>See, unlike Bruce, Jagged had done a spectacular job at keeping both kids out of the spot light. Alexandria was allowing to heal in her own time, and do as she pleased without having the weight of Jagged's fame on her shoulders. She was also allowed to work at the small coffee shop near Bridgette's boutique in crime alley (which isn't bad if you know how to navigate (it's still awful but it's "better))L</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Lukaon the other hand was allowed to start a solo career playing guitar where he please, without Jagged's name hovering over him.T</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>To them he wasn't "Jagged Stone, the third most growing superstar of america" he was Jared Stone, local Gothamite.</p>
</li>
<li>Luka and Alexandria were "lucky" in that they didn't have any direct photos taken and none of them were eligable enough to tell who either of them were. But now the world knew they existed, forcing Luke and Marinette to come into the spotlight. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>125. Glorified Pigeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug meeting the batboys for the first time: </p><p><b>Batman:</b> your a child.</p><p><strong>Robin:</strong> an untrained one at that. </p><p><b>Ladybug:</b> I'm not the one who brought a glorified pigeon.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir</strong>: yea what is this? Bring your 9 year old to work day? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>126. Coraline!Jasonette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer! I'm going off of the movie, not the book. Sorry if there was any confusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Found out Coraline isn't your "typical family movie" and there for people probably haven't seen it. So here's a quick overview: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Four crazy "families" living in a gigantic pink house that was separated years ago. The lady that rents out the house has a grandson, about the same age as the main character; Coraline. Coraline and her family (her mother and father) moved into said apartment  where two other tenants live. The two crazy lady's in the basement, and the old acrobatic dude upstairs, who just happens to have a heavy appetite for beets.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Somewhere along the story Coraline discovers this "other world" through a trap done and travels through it. There she discovers this better world where her mother and father are labled as her "better parents"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Some stuff happens and her better parents offer to let her stay in this magical, duplicate, world however the other mother would have to steal her eyes and therefore, her soul.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Coraline refuses, more happens, and she ends up kinda ok.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>On with the idea; </p>
<ul>
<li>Jason = Wybie </li>
<li>Marinette = Coraline. </li>
<li>Crazy old ladies downstairs = Harley and Ivy</li>
<li>Mr.Bobinsky(crazy acrobat) = ???</li>
<li>The idea is that Marinette, Fu, and Marianne moved to the pink palace in Gotham where she meets jason (at the time he's living across the street in a group home right before he gets adopted by Bruce)</li>
<li>I wanna say that Marinette was adopted right after her parents were killed in a fire. This caused her to miss them and hence forth, allowed the other mother to use that sorrow to manipulate her. </li>
<li>After everything happens Marinette gets dragged to Paris, Fu thinking the whole experience was her "gaurdian Power" coming into effect and decided he wanted to start teaching her the ways of the miraculous and all that jazz</li>
<li>In a couple of years, after marinette has become Ladybug, has her own team, and lives alone, she buys out the pink palace (I'm thinking everyone has already moved out) </li>
<li>Hawkmoth = defeated </li>
<li>She remakes the home, repainting and redoing doing landscape. </li>
<li>After that she started studying the whole house knocking down walls and finding sperate doorways to different creatures/universes. </li>
<li>So I wanna say that when Jason gets revised,  and starts to remember Marinette, he starts visiting the pink palace. </li>
<li>Nobody lived there, but it served as a reminder of the crazy girl next door. </li>
<li>Cue marinette moving, and Jason finds out via news paper.</li>
<li>Shenanigans ensure. </li>
</ul><p>Let me know if you want more or if you have any questions! </p>
<hr/><p>Edit: </p><p><strong>Jason</strong>: so, still believe in magic </p><p><strong>Marinette</strong>: who said I ever stopped believing </p><p><strong>Jason</strong>, shaking his head: your crazy </p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> yep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>127. Another Twins Daminette au...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twin Sibling Daminette where they grew up together but Marinette gets sent to Paris. So the normal au except. EXCEPT! They have the same fucked up sense of humor. Like....they both are so serious and suddenly make these random "thats so interesting, I can't wait to tweet about it" type of joke and dont even realize it. </p><p>Batfam comes to Paris, doesn't know lb and robin and related until they feed each other's crack ass ego's. </p><p>Damian and Marinette probably realise it but don't say anything to the other bats. Cue confusion when they hang out as civilians but the batfam can't figure out why. </p><p>The thing is Damian is a carbon copy of Talia and Marinette is a female bruce. Neither look like they could be related. hence why it's so jaring to figure out, especially when they go searching and can't find a single, recorded, dna strand from marinette. </p><p><b>Dick:</b> this city might have more pigeons than Gotham, and that's saying something.</p><p><b>Marinette</b>, <b>hanging out at the hotel with Damian:</b> *gasp* he's onto me</p><p><b>Damian, being the dramatic piece of shit he his:</b> *gasp* Marinette. Are you secretly a Pigeon collector??!</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> shh, Paris can't find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>128. Bio parents that actually communicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bio dad bruce au except Sabine and Bruce are actually on good terms and Sabine lives in Metropolis. </p><ul>
<li>Marinette lives close enough that it's only an hour driver away from one parent. </li>
<li>She does intermingle between the two parents however prefers Sabine simply because of Metropolis. </li>
<li>Marinette met Tom when she was 9 and basically proposed to him for Sabine. </li>
<li>She did the same for Bruce and Selina. </li>
<li>Marinette being the honorary big sister to Jon? Yes. </li>
<li>Best friend Conner and Marinette? Yes, 100% </li>
<li>Contrary to popular belief Damian got along swimmingly with Marinette</li>
<li>Since Marinette spends more time in Metropolis Damian convinced Bruce to let him go to school with Jon and Marinette. </li>
<li>He typically rides with whoever will give him a ride but often that means getting a lift from Mari and meeting halfway with Jason. </li>
<li>Or getting a "lift" from Jon. </li>
<li>Idk</li>
<li>I just thought of healthy-shared-costody bio-dad au...</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>129. What if-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if Gotham thought the miraculous team were a legend and Paris thought the batfam were a legend but both teams were very much real.</p><ul>
<li>Marinette is the batman if the team, her suit being black 2.0 with hints and stripes of red. She doesn't have a cape because, in her words, "were parisian, we don't wear capes". However she is totally for jackets and just doing stuff to be extra.</li>
<li>Like as long as you can fight in it, protect people, and not get injured, you could quiet literally wear whatever you want. </li>
<li>Batman on the other hand straight up has given up. Nightwing has gone out in heals before after hearing rumors about a Yellow Jack, Chloe, wearing heals into a battle.</li>
<li>Batman hates the rumors; they cause his team to try to match the rumors, Jason has shown up to battles in boas because of it, Stephani wore a bomber jacket while dealing with Killer Crock, Tim straight up told the Riddler he was smarter and could probably kick his ass just by standing there (that was after Beetle, Marinette, had "supposedly" told the daily akuma she could outsmart them just by holding a paperclip and proceeded to prove it.</li>
<li>Meanwhile the miraculous team hears rumors of them and just..... Chat Nuit changed his staff into a sword and won't stop threatening Viperon with it. Yellow Jack had to get better heals. </li>
<li>pegasus decided he had to up his own game and decided that all the lights in Paris would "mysteriously" turn off when an Akuma showed up. The only lights that were on were the ones around the akuma.</li>
<li>Cue a rumor war where each team hears about this seemingly impossible team doing something unpredictable and having to one up the rumors. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>130. Bio Dad Bruce Timeline au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bio dad au where Marinette is one of the oldest occupants (kid wise) of the Wayne manor.</p><ul>
<li>Marinette was abandoned after her birth, given to bruce when the mother listed him as the father. </li>
<li>Bruce had just gotten out of the league and was starting his gig as batman and hence forth have marinette to alfred to take care of. </li>
<li>It wasn't until she was 5 that anyone other than alfred came into her life, Richard Grayson. </li>
<li>He was 11 when his parents died and met Bruce however the man made it obviously he was mentor, not a father. </li>
<li>Marinette and him free up together, even celebrated when he became Robin. </li>
<li>Marinette was 12 when she met a 13 year old Jason Todd, the newest Robin and family member. </li>
<li>Bruce was still on his mentor train, meaning Alfred had picked up another child while Bruce played in his onsie.</li>
<li>Then Jason died </li>
<li>And nobody said anything. </li>
<li>Marinette left, leaning to spend time with Dick and the teen titans. </li>
<li>During that time Tim Drake came into the picture, make a now 15 year old marinette come home. </li>
<li>Tim was 13 when he met marinette and alfred. </li>
<li>He knew bruce didn't picture them as children, and he actually preferred a mentor over a parent with the scars his own parents had left, but it was nice to have a sister and a grandfather that treated him like family. </li>
<li>It was especially nice when 3 years later Damian came in, tried to kill him, jason got revised, tried to kill him, the joker almost beat the sanity out of him, Bruce went missing, and Dick have up Tims mantel to Damian. </li>
<li>At 18 Marinette took Tim to Paris to spend time with a few friends of hers, the miraculous team. Marinette wasn't a member, but her time under the teen titans had helped give her an edge up. </li>
<li>Marinette then went back to Gotham after learning Jason was back a hand a very long...conversation, with Bruce. </li>
<li>Tim, with the help of Max and Alix, got Bruce back and created a new identity. </li>
<li>Marinette brought him over to Italy to meet a few underground teams, helping him cement himself. </li>
<li>When marinette turned 20, and Tim turned 18, they went back to Gotham. Tim left to become leader of the YJ, realising it was harder to be around the family than he thought. </li>
<li>When Tim turned 21, now dating Conner kent and having a team of his own, he was invited to Marinettes Wedding, in which he met Luka Couffain. </li>
<li>A year later Damian, now 15, revealed he and Jon were together. He also officially apologized to everyone in the family. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>131. Healing - Platonic Adrienette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the defeat of Hawkmoth Adrien and Marinette move to Gotham in hopes of getting out of the spotlight. </p><ul>
<li>Side note: I wanna say their identities got out but due to blockers, nobody knew who the two were other than Adrien being a famous model. </li>
<li>Marinette decided to go into fashion, working from home and becoming a recluse, only ever seen building her "playboy" persona. </li>
<li>Aka </li>
<li>Bruce Wayne 2.0 </li>
<li>Just without the kids </li>
<li>Anyway</li>
<li>So Marinette and Adrien own <em><b>Boutique Sans Sexe</b></em>, a genderless that markets to any wealth, gender, and age.</li>
<li>They are both pretty shut in when they aren't biding their more....'social' personas </li>
<li>Adrien is still his sunshine persona with the world, however within the walls of the manor he is quiet. He shows small smiles and innocent headed tilts, while outside he's deviant,  sly, and filled with suggestive everything. </li>
<li>Marinette acts much the same </li>
<li>Together they seem like younger, drunk, siblings without a care in the world. </li>
<li>But deep down their broken </li>
<li>Deep down they are slowly rebuilding themselves from the 5 years of trauma.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>132. Don't let looks deceive you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maribat au where damian and Marinette are twins. Fu picked marinette to save the world while Damian was picked to be the demon air. </p><p>Only problem, they were wrong. </p><p>Aka;</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>So I was thinking an au where Damian was thought to be the next demon heir, as in destiny picked him, while Marinette was born to be the next grand gaurdian. </p>
  <p>Only, the seer got it wrong. Due to that misunderstanding, complications ensured. </p>
</blockquote><ul>
<li>Destiny, seeing the mix up, decided to force the two back into their paths. </li>
<li>Damian needed go be sent out of the league to start his training? </li>
<li>Slade attacked, killed Ra's, and forced Damian to be sent to the last peacock. </li>
<li>Only problem? </li>
<li>Marinette was sent to Paris to retrieve and start her miraculous training. </li>
<li>What does the universe do? </li>
<li>Simple. It misplaces the broach and breaks the pin causing Hawkmoth to try to gain the ladybug miraculous. </li>
<li>This stunts marinette miraculous training while also refining all of her assassin skills.</li>
<li>Damian isn't studying with Alfred? </li>
<li>Cue Damian finding a lost miraculous of his own and Alfred teaching him. </li>
<li>Marinette isn't fueling her demonic lineage? </li>
<li>Chat gets to touchy and Hawkmoth gets to harsh, forcing her to become sharp and defensive.</li>
</ul><p>Anyone wanna add on? Go ahead! </p><hr/><p>Addition by mysnis</p><hr/><p>I'm just trying to understand the seer here, like how do you make such a mistake?</p><p>Or what if it wasn't on purpose? The seer looked at the kids, figured Marinette was going to be the angel, and Damian's scowl looked more on place with a demons face.</p><p>The only thing is, an angel knows the world isn't perfect and strives to improve it for all, and a demon always creates strong perfect imagery to trap people to them.</p><hr/><p>My response</p><hr/><p>That would be a great plot point, especially of you think about how demons are fallen angles (Idk what religion that is but I keep hearing it). </p><p>I love the idea of the twins not being decided upon until a certain age. This would give Ra's time to groom the two to fit into HIS ideals, this could have even been what caused the seer to go against their own vision. </p><hr/><p>Mysnis</p><hr/><p>Depends on source material, I think most religions connected to Christianity tend to follow "demons are fallen angels" because Satan has also been Lucifer who was an archangel who then fell from heaven and became the "king of hell".</p><p>But see, seers depend on a lot of things. It depends on the type of the seer. Seeing in visions, or speaking in nonsense, or understanding what appears before them through bones, runes or tea leaves. It's dependant on the seer.</p><p>I can see a seer that spoke the prophecy would be like, here's what I said, it basically one will be the bringer of the new age, the other would be the bringer of the destruction of the world. And looking between the two kids they feel the prophecy speaks about, they think they know who is who, because personal bias, an angel would look beautiful to humans, and sweet, while forgetting angels are meant to be protective of humans and it would be more realistic to say a warrior would embody the spirit of an angel. And a demon is meant to be evil, but also tempting.</p><p>Between the two, who would you pick as an angel and the other as a demon? Who would you pick to set upon the path of destiny and believe to be good?</p><hr/><p>My response</p><hr/><p>Thank you!!!! I'm was fairly certain it was Christianity but I wasn't sure. But yea, I definely could see that happening. </p><p>I feel like, in this case, the seer would be more of a prophet that could see the outcome but only enough to know it'll happen. One vision and it was obvious who was who, what with the sparkle in marinette eye and the way Damian growled anytime anyone, other than Marinette, got close to him. </p><hr/><p>Mysnis</p><hr/><p>The thing with prophecies is that they have to be cryptic. Know too much about the future and you change the future. So it really was a 50/50 that the seer would get it right if they were just guessing. That said, they probably are used to making a more educated guess (like police detectives are supposed to do when they don't really know who could have committed the crime, but need to look into stuff more and think about who new to ask questions) and can cut it down so that they think they are setting stuff on the right track.</p><p>Continuing my line of thought, I would also add, that while the seer chose wrong, maybe in the end he didn't. Fate or destiny, the two hear of it so often in their upbringing, maybe they resent it at some point. Damian, he was made to bend to his grandfather's rule, he may think nothing of it until he lives with his father and finds he wants his own life. To choose. To do good rather than the evil the future says he will be. Marinette, doesn't mind the idea of being a saviour. But, she doesn't like all the looking up to that she has, the righting of things. The living up to a glory that has not yet come to pass. It's that she must look and act a certain way, understand things, be a person that is a good saviour that she hates. She can't be a child because so much responsibility is thrusted on her. She can't be herself because she has to meet expectations that everyone else has of her. And she hates that because that isn't Marinette. Not now, not ever.</p><p>Which would lead to them breaking out of their forced upon role when they can.</p><p>Damian with his family's help. Marinette on her own or with the help of the kwami, to make their own destinies.</p><p>Which then leads them onto the path that they were always supposed to go on. See</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>133. Childhood friends timinette/timari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timinette childhood friends au where Marinette and Tim meet at a gala, forget each other, and then only remember each other when a video from that night gets leaked. </p><ul>
<li>So before Jason died, Bruce had this idea to allow certain people in to record the atmosphere, do little clips of people introducing themselves and what they do, then add highlights of the night.</li>
<li>It was meant to be a fun little thing for families to remember, and for the public to get a view of what went on inside. </li>
<li>Well one year, the year marinette went with Jagged, Marinette and Tim were caught talking together. </li>
</ul><p><b>Tim:</b> mom and dad want me to get married some day.</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> do you want to get married?</p><p><b>Tim</b>: no</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> well neither do I. Uncle Jagged said I could do whatever I want. </p><p><b>Marinette:</b> I think I want a partner. Maybe rival, but a partner would be nice.</p><p><b>Tim:</b> I could be your partner, or rival, if you'd like.</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> do we have to get married?</p><p><b>Tim:</b> no, you just said you didn't want to get married.</p><ul>
<li>So anyway.</li>
<li>That year, there ended up being a break-in and the footage was framed unusable  </li>
<li>Several years later the recording company that had the footage ended up finding and selling the tapes thinking it was a copy of an old episode. </li>
<li>It wasn't </li>
<li>And the video got leaked. </li>
<li>Cue Jason finding it, sharing it with everyone BUT Tim, and the family forcing Tim to watch it. </li>
<li>Marinette also sees it, afterall, her 9 year old self was trending on Twitter, as was the video. </li>
<li>The two decide to look into each other. </li>
<li>Shenanigans ensure </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>134. Feliminette soulmate au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Soulmate timinette, but Marinette is dating felix. End ship is Feliminette (Felix/Tim/Marinette) </li>
<li>So I'm thinking marinette and Tim have a dream soulmark in which they don't even communicate, but simply live each other's lives through dreams. </li>
<li>Only problem with it </li>
<li>It's almost like a simulator. Let say Marinette had multiple options to choose but picked one. Tim, in the dream scape, could go on his own path and view Marinette's world differently, however in a way that sticks to marinettes basic life path. This is vise versa to Marinette with Tims life.</li>
<li>Take for example, Lila threatens Marinette. In real life Marinette basically said "wanna bet?" However In Tim's "dream" he has the ability to choose something else and see how it will go. This gives the allusion that Tim is actually dreaming. </li>
<li>Another example is Tim losing his Robin mantle. In real life he lost the mantle but became red robin. Marinette however can choose to fight back.</li>
<li>What happens after these altered decisions is based on their SHARED mindset. Aka, it picked at what has happened in the past, wether it be from real life, a book, or a movies their shared mindsets will creat a new storyline but it will still keep with a similar storyline of their pasts. </li>
<li>This causes problems. </li>
<li>For one, neither can tell what's a dream, and what's a memory (because both can happen) </li>
<li>With Tims life it's easy to tell what's a dream and what's a memory. </li>
<li>But with Hawkmoth, Tim can never tell what's what. However, people were a huge help.</li>
<li>Except for Felix. </li>
<li>See Tim would fall asleep, fully prepared for whatever nightmare train he was about to get, only for a sunny day to come into play, bad a pretty blond boy to be stating at him like he was his whole world. Tim knew that this was his soulmates crush/boyfriend. But...it didn't hurt anyone if he would change, what once was a staring contest, into a full out make out. </li>
<li>Felix was just...he was pretty. </li>
<li>And dammit, if he didn't have the same taste as his soulmate. </li>
<li>Besides, he knew she was doing the same thing with his own memories. It could be the middle of the day, talking to another business man, when the distant memory of punching said business man came into play. </li>
<li>(whenever a memory is "changed" it's filled away in their shared mindscape. This mean that when person A would pick another option from Person B, they would both have a distinctive memory of something that didn't happen, actually happen. For this idea, Marinette would now look at Felix and have a distinctive memory of making out with him, when it never happened) </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>135. "I'm Blind and I can See Better Than Any of You."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bio!dad bruce au where Marinette became blind at a younger age, later becoming the "hero": Blue </p><ul>
<li>Marinette was the daughter of Bruce and Talia, born 3 years before Damian </li>
<li>During an incident in the league, one that coincidentally alligned with Damian's birth, Marinette was blinded. </li>
<li>Deemed worthless by Ra's, Marinette was thrown out and sent away. </li>
<li>Marinette got adopted by the Dupain Cheng's, who already had a daughter and son of their own, Bridgette and Marc. </li>
<li>When marinette met the family she was...overwhelmed. </li>
<li>Bridgette was loud, often overstimulating her. </li>
<li>Marc was too quiet. She could tell where he was by shifts in the air and little vibrations, but he didn't talk. Bridgette however, made it very apparent where she was at all times. </li>
<li>When Marinette turned 13, a few months after Hawkmoth came into town, she was gifted the peacock broach by her tutor, Wang Fu. </li>
<li>Fu guided her through it, showing her a new way to look through the world and how to be a hero. </li>
<li>One day, while Marinette was having a lesson Bridgette and Marc, both hunkered down in the Concielle and Chat Noir suit. </li>
<li>It took convincing, but the three decided to become a trio. </li>
<li>Marinette was kept at home mostly, controlling her feathers from the safety of her bed, however,  there were times when she would go out in the suit, helping in the front lines. </li>
<li>One if those times was when the justice league came into town. </li>
<li>Cue shenanigans</li>
</ul><p>Tootles~</p><hr/><p>Added later</p><hr/><p>I came up with more. </p><ul>
<li>When using the Miraculous, marinette prefers to use a dragon as her "seeing eye"</li>
<li>It sits on her shoulders ,making it look like a guard dog, when shes actually using it's eyes to see. </li>
<li>When Marinette turns 15 she asks for a seeing eye snake, sorry if that's not a think but I really wanted it to be for this, but it's typically stays around her wrist. </li>
<li>Using magic, they are connected. She can't see with the snake, but they have an almost telepathic bond. </li>
<li>It often ventures far away as well, picking up on things Marinette may not have been able to. This gave people the allusion she was psychic or some other bs.</li>
<li>When Lila came around, it wasn't a huge catastrophe. Nobody was really close with Marinette, only knowing her to be Bridgette's younger sister. </li>
<li>The class was Marinettes age, however they didn't know Mari. Nino and Kim knew her from when she would make appearances in the bakery. </li>
<li>Marinette doesn't make cloths, however she does love pottery and will occasionally get her 3D pen out to sketch. </li>
<li>Marinette couldn't see the world, hence why she had the snake. Marinette would search through memories it had and that the dragon allowed her to see, and draw what they saw. </li>
<li>Bridgette and Marc would often go to her room, which was on the second floor rather than the attic, and describe things for her. </li>
<li>The first time she met the justice league, they didn't think she was actually blind, just figured it was there to add to her aesthetic.</li>
<li>That was until Zatanna whispered something about it. </li>
<li>Batman got defensive seeing as the team was young, and member was blind. </li>
<li>Cue the ml team getting defensive and p much kicking them out </li>
</ul><hr/><p>Another addition</p><hr/><ul>
<li>After the Justice League were told to leave, Batman decided to stay under the guise of WE. </li>
<li>He ending up inviting Selina, Tim, and Damian. </li>
<li>This left Dick in Bloodheaven, and Alfred, Jason, Stephanie, Cass, and Duke In Gotham to watch over things. </li>
<li>While in Paris, Tim started researching the team, only to be surprised when the third member, Blue, had never officially been reported on. </li>
<li>There were plenty of conspiracies attacked to her, but nothing concrete. Not even the obvious, which Tim himself doubted, that she was blind. </li>
<li>While Tim did research, Damian decided to scout out the city, which had been aweful quiet since the justice league went in and were forced out. </li>
<li>This made Damian believe nothing was happening, and he made it extremely clear. </li>
<li>One day, while Marinette was in the park sketching (have y'all seen those tools that allow you to dig into paper without break it? That's what shes using) when the four saw her. </li>
<li>However, Damian was the first to see her. It was completely by accident. Bruce and "dragged" Damian into a game of frisbee and had thrown it too harsh. </li>
<li>The piece of plastic had been coming dangerously close to her, causing Damian to run up and snatch it after she made to motion of catching, or even noticing it. </li>
<li>Marinette: hello?</li>
<li>Damian: um...yes...hello, I'm sorry. </li>
<li>Marinette: I'm assuming it's alright *she laughed* </li>
<li>Damian: correct, my father and I were playing frisbee, apologies for almost hitting you. </li>
<li>And went on from there, eventually the other three came over and began talking about her snake. </li>
<li>After a bit of time, Marc came over and asked if they could go home. </li>
<li>Laster that night the batfam, mainly Tim and his suspicion, looked up the young girl. </li>
<li>It didn't make sense as to why she would be a hero, but when her siblings looked just like the main heros, it clicked more and more. </li>
<li>Then....he discovered her birth certificate, more so the lack of one. </li>
<li>It was on file that she was, most likely, a kid born on the street adopted by a nice family. </li>
<li>Tim brought it to Bruce's attention, the superhero thing, not the birth certificate. </li>
<li>However after Damian not having a birth certificate, Bruce had to look into it. And what better way than to go to the source. </li>
<li>First they went to Marinettes tutor, Wang Fu, asking simple enough questions. </li>
<li>When asked why they were so curious about his student, Bruce brushed him off and told Fu it was for a new project to help those with disabilities. </li>
<li>Fu told them...enough... But he hid a lot more. </li>
<li>After that they went to Sabine and Tom's residence. The couple were inviting, and even talked about how life was with the three. While there they found out Marc, much like Cassandra, was a mute by teaching. He talked on occasion but never unless he had to. </li>
<li>They talked about how Bridgette had ADHD and how it marked it's way into the family. </li>
<li>In the end Bruce left, however told them if they could come by for further questions it would be nice, however, bruce had to drop the subject until he could get it approved by the board (the Dupain-Cheng's were far to nice. It may have been a cover but Bruce realised it would make a nice mark on the world.) </li>
<li>Later that day, Damian went to the bakery hoping to ask about Marinette's snake. </li>
<li>Lucky for him, marinette was sitting at one of the tables in the bakery, enjoying tea while reading (brail) </li>
<li>For the most part it's them just talking. At one point damian decides to order something, needs a knife/something sharp so Marinette offers to grab it but accidentally cuts herself. </li>
<li>It was basically a paper it but Damian still grabs her parents. </li>
<li>After that Damian grabbed the napkin her blood is on, deciding it would be a good thing to test. </li>
<li>And cue the family finding out </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>136. wandavision au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>What about a Wandavision au where Hawkmoth gets his wish.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>WARNING! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT SEEN EPISODE 1-5 THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!!</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Hawkmoth gets his wish, except it Re-Write's reality to the time of Gabriel and Emilie being in highschool.</li>
<li class="">Now, Gabriel's wish was for Emilie to come back to him and to have a happy family</li>
<li class="">That would have been the case had Marinette not used the last of her guardian magic to have a built-in self destruct mode</li>
<li class="">This meant that someone, literally anyone, could end this reality and do a complete 180 to before the Ladybug and Chat miraculous were taken.</li>
<li class="">Now, everything is fine for some time, what with Gabriel controlling every aspect of his wish to make it seem like reality.</li>
<li class="">However, then Constantine popped into whatever Earth this was....and he was...disturbed.</li>
<li class="">Constantine had been familiar with this Earth, after all this was where he went to get his touch of magic.</li>
<li class="">Now, realizing the wish had been in-acted, and sensing the built-in self destruct button, Constantine enacted his own touch of magic</li>
<li class="">Moving time forward about 30 years, as well as making the earth into a reality show.</li>
<li class="">This gave every earth, that was aware of the multiverse, a grave sense of dread.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's really all I have</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But add on/ask questions if you want!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Toodles~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>137. bbraenette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Bbreanette au. I've talked about this ship in the past but never really came up with an idea till now.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Anyway.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ages at the beginning---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robin (Dick Grayson) 15</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Starfire (Kori Anders) 16</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cyborg (Victor Stone) 17</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raven (Rachel Roth) 14</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ladybug (Marinette (enter last name here) 13</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beast Boy (Garfield Logan): 13</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette was part of the original teen titans, having been moved to Central City after the system moved her from Gotham</li>
<li class="">This means Marinette was born in Gotham. She can be Jason's sister but that bits up to you (I'll add a note at the end of y'all so chose for them to related, specifically as twins)</li>
<li class="">So, after running away from her new home Marinette ends up bumping into Beast Boy, aka Garfield Logan.</li>
<li class="">Assuming you know the teen titans (the original not the joke) then you'll know how it goes from there.</li>
<li class="">In this au, the miraculous is much like blue beetle, aka they attach themselves to their host. However, when deemed suitable and compliant, they don't let go of their host until the body dies.</li>
<li class="">So Marinette has had Tikki for quite some time, Tikki being attacked to her body like a tattoo rather than as eating's when she got news of Hawkmoth and Chat Noir battling it out in Paris.</li>
<li class="">Hearing about people, much like herself, she wanted to learn more.</li>
<li class="">Robin agreed and she left to go deal with Paris (it's up to you how that situation went)</li>
<li class="">Now, 6 years later, she returns.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ages now:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nightwing: 21</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Starfire: 22</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cyborg (Justice league): 23</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raven: 20</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nightingale (Marinette): 19</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>BeastBoy: 19</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Terra: 18</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robin (Damian): 13</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Supergirl (Karts Danvers): 17</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette comes back, now with the mark of the Black Chat, Mouse, and the Ladybug.</li>
<li class="">Throughout the years she and Raven had been talking, even celebrated when she defeated her father, however, now that Marinette was back they were both at a stand still.</li>
<li class="">Marinette was waiting for Raven to take the first move, while Raven was trying to figure out how to confront the situation (she ended up doing it right after Marinette was in the shower, making for an even more embarrassing situation (Marinette was standing at her door in nothing but a towel... They both may have internally freaked out)</li>
<li class="">After that Marinette finally took it upon herself to talk to raven....fully dressed. And the talk went well.</li>
<li class="">The two were happy up until Terra got turned to rock, in which Raven went to comfort Beast Boy.</li>
<li class="">The two ended up getting closer, which Marinette encouraged but asked that she get told if anything happened.</li>
<li class="">Funnily enough, it was raven that brought things up it was Marinette after BB had accidentally revealed how he felt during a movie night.</li>
<li class="">Raven had noticed but wasn't sure how to bring it up.</li>
<li class="">The two decided that Raven would talk to him, which went....not great. Marinette ended up getting dragged in and having to talk to both of them about everything.</li>
<li class="">After that, the three agreed that they would do a few dates, some will all three, and others with only two.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok, that's all, however for those you who want a twin Jasonette addition, here it is!!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For those who don't,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Toodles~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janette addition</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">So after Catherine died, Jason and Marinette ended up on the streets.</li>
<li class="">While Jason stayed on the streets, Marinette got caught pretty quickly.</li>
<li class="">She eventually got transferred to Central City, right around the time that a 13-year-old Jason got caught by Batman, and got adopted by Bruce Wayne.</li>
<li class="">(Dick was working with Younger Justice but after the battle at the watchtower Duck left and decided to become a solo hero. This is where he met the titans and created his own team. It was until Dick was 16 (Jason 14) that he was forced to give up the Robin mantle (this was right after trouble in Tokyo)</li>
<li class="">Now, Jason still dies, Marinette still goes to Paris. Except when Jason gets revised, he first goes to Central City and ducks with Dick.</li>
<li class="">Aka, he teams up with Jinx and becomes Red X</li>
<li class="">During this time Marinette actually goes back to Central City (this is during the NY special. Marinette goes "home" rather than to NY with the rest of her class)</li>
<li class="">She helps track down Red X, instead finds out it's Jason, and helps Jinx get back some of his sanity.</li>
<li class="">Cue an awkward family bonding moment.</li>
<li class="">Marinette trades phone numbers and p much tells him that she doesn't care what he does just as long as he calls and tells her when he's not ok.</li>
<li class="">After that, she called Wally, Kid Flash, and asks him to keep a closer eye on the Hive Five, specifically Jinx.</li>
<li class="">The rest is the same, Marinette comes back and starts a relationship with Raven and Beast Boy.</li>
<li class="">The only difference is that she goes to the Wayne Manor before she goes to the teen titans.</li>
<li class="">This is because Dick invited her and because Jason told the family that she was his sister.</li>
<li class="">That's when she met Damian and suggested he stay with the Titans.</li>
<li class="">Damian disagreed</li>
<li class="">Bruce agreed.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Alrighty, that's all! Tell me if you have any questions or have anything you'd like to add!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Toodles~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>138. Another what if-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>What about an au where Adrien was the son of Bruce instead of Gabriel. Sideline twin Jasonette where Marinette is older and staying in Paris.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At some point she aquired a team of Parisian heros, treating them as her kids and students.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>139. fluffy mominette au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>What about a shared custody brucinette (I prefer platonic because I hc Marinette as 22 and Bruce as 47 in this) where Marinette found Damian(8) in the league and adopted him but Bruce found out when Talia went to <s>tattle on Marinette </s>inform him of the events.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>+streamer Marinette</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">The only thing I really see from this is that Damian spends school years with Marinette and summers with bruce</li>
<li class="">Marinette makes a living off of owning a small online shop as well as doing yt and occasionally streaming on twitch</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Damian's life while In Paris;</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He has a Doberman named Peggy</li>
<li class="">Damian has about seven aunts, unkles, and extended family, most of which he hasn't met.</li>
<li class="">He does know Chloe and Luka, however, everyone else is usually out of state. He met Nino once however due to him living in Rome, they rarely see each other.</li>
<li class="">Marinette streams, however, due to Damian being a minor and as of Bruce's wishes, doesn't allow Damian to be on camera (hence why she doesn't stream all that often)</li>
<li class="">Damian cooks ... A lot</li>
<li class="">He gets along with Manon(15), however, the girl only comes over to get stuff for the online store.</li>
<li class="">Overall he is happier, however, he does feel couped up without the vigilanteism Bruce gives him.</li>
<li class="">Marinette also has a price gym and studio she can go to, which helps him let out some energy.</li>
<li class="">Plus Alex. He won't admit it but he likes her attitude and the freedom she allows him.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Damian's life while in Gotham;</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Summer+no school or worried mother = complete and under freedom</li>
<li class="">Bruce does have a leash...it's just loose....extremely loose.</li>
<li class="">Hence why Damian tends to spend most of the summer in Gotham, sidelining as Robin as well as having fun with the teen titans and superboy.</li>
<li class="">Cue superboy coming over a lot more, after all, he never gets to see him during the school year! (Marinette does know, she just doesn't want the boy's schedule to get messed up or for any superheroes to show up on Paris)</li>
<li class="">Jon does occasionally come over on Saturdays however due to the time difference, things get difficult.</li>
<li class="">Now, Wayne Manor</li>
<li class="">Damian loves cooking with Alfred. He doesn't show the older fellow all of Marinette's recipes, but the two enjoy spending time with each other.</li>
<li class="">Damian still has a similar attitude towards his brothers, however, Marinette has taught him the importance of found family.</li>
<li class="">The only problem was how hostile they seemed to be.</li>
<li class="">Dick was nice to him, even welcomed him as such. Hence why the two get along well.</li>
<li class="">Tim was....a bit awkward. However, with how Damian first treated him, as well as the joker jr incident and the red hood incident. Damian expects him to never fully trust anyone again. (Doesn't mean he wasn't going to make an effort when Tim allowed him to)</li>
<li class="">Jason was a whole nother problem.</li>
<li class="">He was either a complete mother hen or if angst were a person.</li>
<li class="">This lead Damian to never seeing him, and when Jason was around he coddled him to no end.</li>
<li class="">Cass was nice enough, she and Duke stuck nicely together but neither had as many interests as him.</li>
<li class="">There was that one time she and he had interacted....that was...not fun on Damian's part.</li>
<li class="">However, Cass's smile afterward and the knowledge that he was out of place made him understand he was out of line. Didn't mean he wasn't mad about it.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>But Tues that's it. Fun fact this all started from a small idea I had where Marinette was streaming and a dog came in, causing Marinette to back outta the came and put the camera down for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She called Damian, him explaining that it was dark out but that he needed to go take the dog on a walk. Marinette, not wanting him outside alone, offered to go with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's all</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ok well...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tootles~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>140. Mominette with Damian and Jason as her kids.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mominette with Damian and Jason as her kids.</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">It all starts when Damian was 6 and the league was infiltrated and he and Jason were sent to Tibet to learn under the guardian of the miraculous.</li>
<li class="">The only problem was, ever since the temple had been resurrected 6 years ago, the people had been aging....quickly.</li>
<li class="">Time had done them wrong, forcing all of the occupants to age three times the normal rate.</li>
<li class="">Many of the occupants left were children, aged to the size of fully grown men.</li>
<li class="">It was cruel, but for them, living after being dead for so long, as crueler</li>
<li class="">Anyway, So Damian(6) and Jason(15 and just resurrected) were sent to the temple... which sent them to Paris to train with the guardian.</li>
<li class="">They had talked to Marinette in advance. She only agreed on the condition they don't tell Talia of the kid's whereabouts.</li>
<li class="">Which the temple agreed to.</li>
<li class="">Now on with the actual plot.</li>
<li class="">Marinette first take a charge of the legality. She knew Talia would eventually find her and demand both children back, making her hesitate to put down adoption papers. She could foster them but that would mean she would have to turn them in.</li>
<li class="">Then Marinette started searching. Talia had given no birth certificate for either boy and when Marinette asked for records of either, Damian didn't exist and Jason was presumed dead.</li>
<li class="">Which wasn't helpful.</li>
<li class="">And it wasn't like Marinette could go to the boy's father, Damian didn't know it and she had never been informed. She could ask Jason, however, she would be lucky to get anything out of the boy.</li>
<li class="">Marinette considered herself lucky to have gotten a name out of either of them.</li>
<li class="">In the end, she decided to register Damian with the system, saying he was born on the street and didn't have a birth certificate.</li>
<li class="">Jason was another dilemma.</li>
<li class="">She ended up having to call Max in, pulling him away from his own company <s><span class="small">(not that he could complain, she co-owned, co-founded, and co-founded it)</span></s>
</li>
<li class="">Max came in, made a certificate with a new name (I'm unoriginal so I'll let you pick) with the last name of Lenoir, a name Marinette had picked up in honor of her mentors, Marianne and Fu.</li>
<li class="">Next came training, something Marinette outright threw away</li>
<li class="">Damian, now Lucas, Alexander Lenoir, was put into studying magic and real-life academics.</li>
<li class="">Marinette had discovered he was smart and that he genuinely did like to learn. This caused her to use online resources such as Khan Academy and ABC mouse as a sort of...distraction, while she was busy.</li>
<li class="">She also showed him the life of art, fashion, and all-around hobbies.</li>
<li class="">One of the things Marinette had noticed was his love for animals, going as far as to allow him to get a cat (she loved dogs, however, she didn't have the time to train it and didn't want Damian, a six-year-old, to do all the work)</li>
<li class="">Next was Jason. The first step was to get him out of whatever trans he was in.</li>
<li class="">One moment he was a vegetable, and the next he was trying to kill you.</li>
<li class="">But with time, he became much calmer, Marinette believed that the spars he and Kim would occasionally have were helping.</li>
<li class="">Anytime Jason got mad he would either signal that he was and try to get her to help him through it, or he would go to the training deck and exercise.</li>
<li class="">Time skip</li>
<li class="">At some point, I do want the boys to be introduced at a Gala and the world gets to see just how precious the boys are.</li>
<li class="">Neither would leave her side, however, where Jason would stand next to her, Damian would attach himself to her. Whether he be in her arms or gripping her leg, he was attached.</li>
<li class="">At some point, I do want Talia to discover what happened, and rather than do anything she goes to bruce.</li>
<li class="">So Bruce, Tim, Dick, Cass, and Duke are all at some Gala looking for Marinette (26), Damian (11), and Jason (20)</li>
<li class="">Damian was once again attached to Marinette, while Jason was off to the side, talking to Mac and Kim</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's really all I got. It's up to y'all how Bruce would react but yea...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>141. Art School au- Daminette (romantic or platonic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>What about an art hc for daminette based on {<a href="https://pawsitivelymiraculous.tumblr.com/post/643319646064459776/daminette">this</a>} post by <span class=""><a class="hVK3L" href="https://closet-trumpet-monkey.tumblr.com/"><span class="">@closet-trumpet-monkey</span></a></span></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Side note: I'm perfectly ok with romantic daminette and am willing to reading a few (<s><span class="small">read: a lot</span></s>) of romantic daminette fics. However, I'm much more comfortable with writing platonically for the two and will be writing this hc as such. That doesn't mean you can't see this as romantic, I left plenty of room for it to be romantic and encourage y'all to see it as such.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Anyway, on with the au.</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">What about Damian and Marinette meeting at art school in college.</li>
<li class="">Damian ended up getting accepted into art upon discovering that A, he was good at art and enjoyed it and B, he discovered he didn't want to go into business, specifically WE.</li>
<li class="">The only...troubling part was the location. The school he got accepted into was located in LA. Not not only meant he wouldn't be able to continue his Robin work, not that he minded as much, but that he would have to dorm or find a suitable apartment near the school.</li>
<li class="">Marinette decided it was time to move on from Dupont after high school when Lila showed up.</li>
<li class="">(were going with the au where her parents are rich but humble about it) Marinette ended up moving across the sea and moving to LA. It wasn't an easy move, especially when she would be paying for a majority of her living expenses, minus college as her parents agreed to pay for it (she would be paying for any additional dept tho)</li>
<li class="">Marinette ended up moving on campus at first, enjoying dorm life and making a fairly suitable social life.</li>
<li class="">I don't think Mari or Damian would meet until their late sophomore or early junior year.</li>
<li class="">However, I would like to think they met at a party (it was more of a "let's watch bad tv while high minus the high part" type of party.)</li>
<li class="">But yea, Damian had finally edged up and made a few friends. He and Marinette didn't instantly hit it off, instead, it was more of an "I'm stealing your stuff" type of deal.</li>
<li class="">It was nice, having someone else to borrow from rather than spending several hundred dollars a month and the same 10 shades of black paint because none are the same shade of black despite it being BLACK. <s><em>(No...I'm not salty....why would you say that?)</em></s>
</li>
<li class="">I wanna say that their Senior year they decide to move in together, after all, they had been repeatedly hanging out at each other's places for months now.</li>
<li class="">And Damian had the extra space. "Would have been a waste" he told her.</li>
<li class="">Cue shenanigans (late night movies, paint wars, those fun days where you just walk up to each other and brush finger charcoal/paint/oil on the others shirt, or tie-dying/bleaching/painting shirts in the bathtub)</li>
<li class="">Also, imagine how cute it would be (this is for a romantic spin on it) if Marinette had just gotten out of the shower and Damian, covered head to toe in paint, just walked up and hugged her.</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>ADDITION BY <a href="https://fan-written.tumblr.com/post/643340844964904960/">fan-written</a></strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>I love this!</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Like, Marinette freaking out when Damian walks in with a handful of wet paintbrushes while she's in the middle of working on a white silk dress.</li>
<li class="">Begging him to leave so he doesn't get anything on it.</li>
<li class="">The frustration of crumbs on the table, right in their favorite spot. Yelling come clean your mess, and no, I will not sit on the other side. The lighting is perfect here!</li>
<li class="">No no no! You can't have that canvas here. I'm using the living room for the train of this dress. Do you see the size of this?</li>
<li class="">I need your help. I don't want to sign up for a model. Come be mine. (Both have said this depending on the assignment)</li>
<li class="">Do you think I should dye my hair? Has been asked more than once.</li>
<li class="">Marinette painting Damian's nails so she can practice tiny designs on them.</li>
<li class="">Damian one-using her by being better at it.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Honestly, this feels more platonic to me too. People mistake them for a couple, but they just <em>get each other</em><em>.</em> They move around each other like they've known the other for their entire life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Probably because they both have that sixth sense from being heroes. The subconscious ability to track the others movements and work off them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kinda leaning towards JonMari. Jon pining from afar after visiting Damian for this older girl who's so passionate she barely noticed him. Marinette completely clueless, but thinks Damian's friend is adorable.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>My Response </strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>AHHH yes!!!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jon and Mari honestly could work. I feel like Marinette would start liking him and then freak out cause "oh my kwami he's my best friend/brother figures best friend." Except instead of it being a "I can't date him" it's a "they could team up and embarrass me" sort of thing. She also freaks out because she likes what she has here.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sure, she likes Jon, but relationships, platonic or romantic, never really went well and she wasn't sure if she could give up what she has with Damian and replace it with Jon.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>(which was 100% her anxiety talking. Like Jon had almost asked to move in at one point. He spends most mornings and nights there And Damian is fairly certain he would have moved in had they had a 3rd bedroom.)</p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong> <a href="AHHH%20yes!!!%20%20Jon%20and%20Mari%20honestly%20could%20work.%20I%20feel%20like%20Marinette%20would%20start%20liking%20him%20and%20then%20freak%20out%20cause%20%22oh%20my%20kwami%20he's%20my%20best%20friend/brother%20figures%20best%20friend.%22%20Except%20instead%20of%20it%20being%20a%20%22I%20can't%20date%20him%22%20it's%20a%20%22they%20could%20team%20up%20and%20embarrass%20me%22%20sort%20of%20thing.%20She%20also%20freaks%20out%20because%20she%20likes%20what%20she%20has%20here.%20%20Sure,%20she%20likes%20jon,%20but%20relationships,%20platonic%20or%20romantic,%20never%20really%20went%20well%20and%20she%20wasn't%20sure%20if%20she%20could%20give%20up%20what%20she%20has%20with%20Damian%20and%20replace%20it%20with%20Jon.%20%20(which%20was%20100%%20her%20anxiety%20talking.%20Like%20Jon%20had%20almost%20asked%20to%20move%20in%20at%20one%20point.%20He%20spends%20most%20mornings%20and%20nights%20there%20And%20Damian%20is%20fairly%20certain%20he%20would%20have%20moved%20in%20had%20they%20had%20a%203rd%20bed%20room.)">fan-written</a>'s response</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>K, the part about her relationships not going well, and just, neither of them have the best track record for healthy relationships.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The constant fear at the beginning of their friendship that she might freak out one time too many. That he might not believe her. That she might take his glare personally. Or that one of his remarks will cut too deep.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With the trauma of being child soldiers on top of that. Neither of them can get away from that either. Damian is still an Al Ghul Wayne and Marinette is the Guardian.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>My response</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Aaahhhhh yeees, </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I would love to see a fic where, rather than there being this instant connection, the two have a walk around each other, ‘walk on fire’ in a way. (not that there aren’t fics like that I just haven't seen too many)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But yea, Damian trying not to say something wrong but Marinette constantly not knowing if it's an insult or just him making conversation. Marinette never knowing if she said the wrong thing and Damian responding with the right words but not emotions. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Honestly, though, I almost feel like that first ice breaker would be hair dye. Maybe Bruce said something and Damian wanted to be all ‘I'm a rebel, DAD’ or maybe it was Marinette wanting to A) try something new or B) having a full-on mental breakdown during exam week. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>At one point I fully believe Damian would try hair and cosmetics, taking a semester class during the summer, and ask to cut Marinette's hair. She agreed....and instantly wished she hadn’t. The man gave her some weird pixie mullet mix. Short story short, they both discovered that just because you can use a knife doesn’t mean you can cut hair. </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong> <a href="AHHH%20yes!!!%20%20Jon%20and%20Mari%20honestly%20could%20work.%20I%20feel%20like%20Marinette%20would%20start%20liking%20him%20and%20then%20freak%20out%20cause%20%22oh%20my%20kwami%20he's%20my%20best%20friend/brother%20figures%20best%20friend.%22%20Except%20instead%20of%20it%20being%20a%20%22I%20can't%20date%20him%22%20it's%20a%20%22they%20could%20team%20up%20and%20embarrass%20me%22%20sort%20of%20thing.%20She%20also%20freaks%20out%20because%20she%20likes%20what%20she%20has%20here.%20%20Sure,%20she%20likes%20jon,%20but%20relationships,%20platonic%20or%20romantic,%20never%20really%20went%20well%20and%20she%20wasn't%20sure%20if%20she%20could%20give%20up%20what%20she%20has%20with%20Damian%20and%20replace%20it%20with%20Jon.%20%20(which%20was%20100%%20her%20anxiety%20talking.%20Like%20Jon%20had%20almost%20asked%20to%20move%20in%20at%20one%20point.%20He%20spends%20most%20mornings%20and%20nights%20there%20And%20Damian%20is%20fairly%20certain%20he%20would%20have%20moved%20in%20had%20they%20had%20a%203rd%20bed%20room.)">fan-written</a>'s response</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>I wrote a thing, because it's cute and I love slow burn friendships:</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"I need your help"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Marinette looked up in surprise at her desk mate. They'd shared this table for the last two semesters and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't quite call him a friend. She still wasn't sure if they were even sharing because she was the only one in the class to not trip over themselves because of his last name.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"What's up?" She chirped. His scowl deepened and Marinette felt like she'd done something wrong. Again.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"I," Damian huffed and looked away. He ran a hand through his hair, paused, then glared at his hand as if it offended him. Marinette could only stare in awe because if she didn't know better, Damian Wayne was fidgeting.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Finally he looked back up and caught her eyes in a sure gaze. "I would like to ask for your assistance in changing my hair color."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>She tried not to gape, really. But Damian never asked for help, let alone showed signs of wanting to dye his hair. "I-I, yeah. Sure, yeah, I can help you with that." He sighed and Marinette could see a small amount of tension leave his shoulders.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"Thank you. It is much appreciated."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>She nodded and turned back to her sketchbook. The model would be here any minute and she should be ready. She couldn't help it though, and took small glances out of the corner of her eye, trying to measure if she could ask questions or not.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"I can feel your curiosity. Just ask so we can move on from the subject."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Marinette jerked in surprise, but she wouldn't waste the opportunity given to her. "Why are you dying your hair? What color do you want it to be? Do you want it semi-permanent or permanent? Because we might need bleach. And why did you choose me?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Damian held a hand up to stop her word vomit. She was worried he was angry, but then she noticed the corners of his mouth twitch like he was amused by her. She grew slightly embarrassed when he started ticking off fingers with every question answered.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"I am changing it because my father said something that irritated me. I am merely returning the favor. As for the color, I would prefer a dark red or green. I will have to take defer to your judgment about which dye to use. And finally," he paused here and she could have sworn he looked bashful, "you are the only one on campus I would consider calling a friend. And, I believe most cultural references deign it a friend's duty to assist in acts of family defiance."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>She was beaming. She knew she was, and it was probably making him uncomfortable, but she couldn't stop. "I think of you as a friend too, Damian. When do you want to do it?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Her smile never fully left for the remainder of class, but she didn't think Damian minded all that much. The small smile lingering on his own lips told her he was just as happy about their confirmed friendship as she was.</p>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <p>
      <strong> My Response </strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>Ajyrheb</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>I love it</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Thank you 💛💛</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>142. The fight over a mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{<em><b>Mudkip4Life asked</b></em><em>; Can you do Damian VS Rose, but their fighting over a mint of all things?}</em></p><p>And of course I can! This was asked under the titles of my mominette hc so I'll be sticking with that setting (<strike>however I came up with two other au's with the same idea for those who didn't want it under the mominette title</strike>) </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mominette idea #1) </em>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">continuation of chapter 140</span>
</p><ul>
<li>Damian met Rose when Marinette had gone to meet with Luka and Juleka. Rose being the wife if Juleka and all, allowed the perfect opportunity for the two to meet. </li>
<li>The morning started off simple enough with Marinette going over costs for costumes and set up for a new show the siblings wanted to have. </li>
<li>Damian was hanging out with Jason in the living room, playing with some stuff Marinette had brought. </li>
<li>Jason had decided to leave Damian alone for a moment, deciding that the 8 year old, ex-assassin could handle himself. </li>
<li>That was until he, as well as Juleka, Luka, and Marinette heard screaming. </li>
<li>Marinette and him booked it to the living room only to find Rose holding a screaming kid. </li>
<li>"no Damian, you can't have this I know you already had candy!" </li>
<li>"But!" </li>
<li>"no!" </li>
<li>Marinette had chuckled, the two had their cheeks puffed and we're both red. </li>
<li>Marinette ended up taking Damian from her, telling him lunch would be ready soon and that the mint could taint his taste buds (water and mint do not go together) </li>
<li>Everyone was ready to drop the subject until rose went to give Damian a hug and he refused. </li>
<li>Rose almost cried </li>
<li>Damian didn't apologise or give up his opinion.</li>
<li>Jason laughed. </li>
<li>Marinette was not pleased™ </li>
</ul><p>Platonic Daminette Idea #2) </p><ul>
<li>Were going with a salt au where Damian and Marinette few up in the league but we're separated when Damian was sent to live with his father, and Marinette with her mother. </li>
<li>Salt is for Lila and her followers  </li>
<li>Marinette didn't really listen to all of it, however when Marinette and Damian met up again (Damian was checking in Paris with the other bats when he found Ladybug) Damian started defending her. </li>
<li>It was cute in the 'my little brother tried to defend me from a bunny' sort of way. </li>
<li>It was fine up until everyone had collectively had a bad night, including Marinette and Damian, and Damian got into a fight with Rose out of all people. </li>
<li>Rose had apparently taken the last mint from the art room (it was a communal bowl of packaged sweets.) </li>
<li>And Damian, despite the fact he didn't even like candy, decided that would be the thing to get into a fight over. </li>
<li>Needless to say, Rose ended up with a black eye and Damian with a broken nose. </li>
</ul><p>Romantic Daminette Idea #3) </p><ul>
<li>Damian and Marinette had been dating for a couple of years with only their families knowing.</li>
<li>One day, the class found out and, as a group, decided to test him with as many crazy senerios as possible. </li>
<li>Now Marinette and Damian were already a little peeved at them, specially because this was the one week Damian was free for the next two months. Aka: only week they could see each other in person and the group kept stealing his attention. </li>
<li>Marinette was...ok with it. She wasn't happy but she was glad they were trying to get to know each other. </li>
<li>However, Damian had a whole nother experience. </li>
<li>He hated the class. </li>
<li>They couldn't do anything but yell, complain, and make a mess of everything. He knew Marinette had her reservations about the class but he couldn't understand how she called these imbeciles her friends. </li>
<li>Which is how Damian ended up getting into a fight with everyone, two days before he had to leave for Gotham. </li>
<li>And what was the catalyst you ask? </li>
<li>A mint.... </li>
<li>Damian was mad, agitated, and just wanted to spent time with Marinette. That's all he wanted. </li>
<li>But this class, had decided that he had passed. And to celebrate, they invite him (not Marinette) to a surprise party. </li>
<li>And that had been the breaking point for him. </li>
<li>It was a shame Rose had been the catalyst, especially when she had wanted to do Damage control for the class and ended up getting into an argument with the guy</li>
<li>Which ended up with the class getting upset, and rose being Akumatized. </li>
<li>Luckily, Marinette decided it was time she cut the class off and put her foot down. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>143. Not sus at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so random question, and I totally am not hinting at anything lol, but if there were any headcanons y'all would want as a one shot, which would it be? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>144. Pass it on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Imagine your typical Maribat story (whichever fic that is) but as a social media au where everything happens over Twitter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Queen Bee: Batman sucks, pass it on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wonder Woman: Batman sucks, pass it on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Batman: I feel like I'm being bullied</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Red hood: Batman sucks, pass it on</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ladybug: Batman sucks, pass it on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's it. That's the au</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ok toodles~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>145. Undercover - Daminette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Imagine a daminette fic where Damian goes undercover in Paris but dates Lila to get closer to her in hopes she'll confess to working with Hawkmoth/give away info.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I only have one scene for inspiration and that's post reveal where Robin and Ladybug have a screaming match about Lila, Robin says some dumb shit, Marinette is like 'wait what?' and the two end up explaining everything at Marinette house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two make out, for like a minute, get embarrassed, and just kinda book it in opposite directions. Cue embarrassment, not knowing what to do, and secretly dating (but not from the bats or Marinettes Parents because they know she's ladybug and supports her)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>146. Vampire Timinette AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Let's start with Marinette</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Born sometime in the 1700s staying what would eventually be France, specifically Italy.</li>
<li class="">Turned into a vampire after a rather unfortunate encounter with a new vampire.</li>
<li class="">She was 'saved' by a group of elders (who will be taking place of the kwami) called Originals (yes I ripped that name off, please don't sue me)</li>
<li class="">Marinette was turned at 9, however, aged till she was 18.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Now Tim</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Born in the late 1800s, about 35 years after America was founded.</li>
<li class="">Tim was born in America, however, was given as a sacrifice of sorts.</li>
<li class="">Turns out, whoever he was being sacrificed to didn't like children and opted to leave him with the parents, just not without turning him.</li>
<li class="">Tim became a vampire when he was 13, however, aged until he was 18.</li>
<li class="">Around WW2 Bruce met Tim and asked for his assistance in the fighting.</li>
<li class="">Tim didn't want to, thinking he would be expected to physically fight. However, his attention was peaked when Bruce explained he would be working with Barb in communication.</li>
<li class="">Since then, he's stayed with Bruce's klan, watching it expand throughout the years.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Combined History</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette was sent on several scouting trips while growing up, however, didn't meet Tim till 1860 when they were both at a gala</li>
<li class="">They hit it off but separated with the lack of available communication.</li>
<li class="">However, the two would continue meeting, each knows what city the other stayed at and flying out whenever they could.</li>
<li class="">When Marinette decided it was about time the two finally stuck together, Tim told Bruce about her and the older allowed her to stay with the family.</li>
<li class="">The rest of the stuff is just shenanigans such as WE stuff, taking over the world bs, and just past drama that gets stirred up.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Toodles~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>147. Alien AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok but what about the Alien Miraculous team where the Justice League has to go to space to rescue a planet, because they do that in this, only to find Marinette, Chloe, and Adrien attempting an escape.\</p><p> </p><p>To further explain;</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette (soldier of some sort), Adrien (servant of some variety), and Chloe (p much a princess) take off from their planet along with the rest of their breed when Hawkmoth (a neighboring dictator) decided to go after their planet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I'm thinking that they are all separate species that live together on one of those "we don't care" planets that function as a multicultural planet. It's mainly markets and trading posts with a few living compounds and a guard tower here and there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whenever Hawkmoth shows up, people run. Those with ships p much pack up and leave within seconds. Those who live there either stayed and suffered the consequences or packed whatever they could and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe, a princess that reluctantly when with her father to get a gift for her mother, got kidnapped by someone within the chaos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette ended up running to her compound, intending to find Fu, only to not find him and be forced to flee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few years pass, Chloe, being held by ransom by some Space Pirates, Adrien forcibly imprisoned on his father's ship, and Marinette surfing the universe acting as a space pirate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At some point, Marinette works up the courage to track down Chloe, fully intending to get money off of finding and returning her, however is derailed when she realizes who's ship she's on. But hey, Marinette always enjoying blowing up ships.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two birds, one stone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So she goes in, steals Chloe and Adrien (that part was completely on accident), and blows up multiple supply ships.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right as the three are going to take a pot stop, Chloe arguing the whole time that she wishes to get back to her father, the three meet the justice league.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien and Chloe are in shock (because wow, there's two aliens from a, supposedly, dead species; Kryptonian and Martian) and Marinette couldn't care less.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She just wants to dumb Adrien somewhere and push Chloe back into her dumb give planet and get her reward. But no. Now she has to help some "justice league", an ex-prisoner/prince, and a snobby princess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Great.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>148. Yuri on ice au (platonic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What about a platonic Yuri on ice au with mentor Daminette. </p><ul>
<li>I feel like Bruce decided to shove as many hobbies as possible towards Damian as soon as he realised the kid wouldn't, willingly, put himself out there.</li>
<li>One of those hobbies was ice skating. </li>
<li>Damian did a few junior competitions and liked it. </li>
<li>At one of those competitions Marc Anciel, the younger brother to Marinette (a world renowned Senior Skater), was competing. </li>
<li>Damian, just starting out and thinking he was the hottest shit out there, got petty when Marc beat him.  </li>
<li>However, he was surprised when Marc's sister  came up to him with an offer to coach him. </li>
<li>It was only a stab in the ass when Bruce said yes before he could decline the offer. </li>
<li>And wasn't it an awakening when she criticized every move he made </li>
<li>"that turn was too sharp" "that jump wasn't precise enough" "you have to jump higher to land smoother" "your lands are to harsh, your on ice not cement, landing is different" "your center of gravity is wrong" "your a child, you are allowed to act like it" "innocence Damian! Portray it!"  </li>
<li>It was....a lot. </li>
<li>But when he took into consideration what she had to say, it all made sense. </li>
<li>Damian was used to fighting with knifes, not walked on them. In the long run the advice helped both with skating and with Robin. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>149. Clone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm just gonna apologise now, it's just this idea had been on my mind for some time now and it just. Won't. Go. Away. </p><p>But what about a clone! Marinette using Jason Todd and Rose Wilson's DNA. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>150. Small town au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What about a genuinely small town highschool Maribat au. </p><p>The type of small town where there is only one Primary, Elementary, Middle, and Highs school with two colleges (a 2 year school and a 4 year school).</p><p>A small town where everyone knows each other, whether your rich or poor. Whether your popular or not. Whether your parents have to drive an hour just to get to work, it your parents work some small place in town. Everyone knows each other, whether they want to or not.</p><p>The type of small town that was once so bust it had under ground subways and gigantic apartments that are now torn down and nothing but empty lots. </p><p>The type of small town where there's main roads or country roads and nothing in between. The type of small town where you could easily make it from the town entrance to its exit withing 5 minutes of driving. </p><p>That kinda if small town. Where your forced to know everybody and can't show your hate without having your parents talk to each other and force you to apologies to each other over dinner. </p><p>Just...something relatable? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>151. Schedule Check In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was more so for my Tumblr peeps but I wanted to Check in with you humans too. </p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hi, ok so I need to ask about an option from all of you about future plans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>1) partake in Maribat March with headcanons, one-shots, and artwork.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>2) put Tim and The Crisis of Family (TTCF) on hold while I do so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>3) during March (while you guys are getting Maribat March prompts) I'll start working/updating headcanons for the Wayne Twins au and, hopefully, have a fic ready to be uploaded by April.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>4) assuming I do that, TTCF will start being written again sometime in April and possibly uploaded in May.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>5) with that plan In mind, I'll start my planning period for the Gotham Re-Write and hopefully have it uploaded sometime between June and August.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6) After that I'll be doing whatever other fic y'all want to be done. Some of my key contestants are;</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class=""><a href="https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/641659383383785472/random-one-shot-warning-its-angsty-marinette">Complications</a></li>
<li class="">Summertime Adoration (songfic I haven't shown yet)</li>
<li class=""><a href="https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/636322982350962688/marinette-looked-at-man-in-front-of-her-her-hair">Undocumented</a></li>
</ul><p>let me know your opinions! Should I bump up any fics on that lists? And what are y'all looking for in a Maribat March prompt from me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>152. Online Murder Mystery au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">featuring the teen titans, young justice, and miraculous team as normal kids from separate small towns, all within one county.</li>
<li class="">Most of the kids were all from different towns however, it was hard to drive 20 minutes and see each other.</li>
<li class="">They all met over online chatrooms, however, moved to discord once privacy alerts came out about it not being safe.</li>
<li class="">Most of them knew each other from whatever high school they went to, however, many of them weren't safe.</li>
<li class="">For the actual plot, I'm thinking that someone dies/goes missing from each one of their schools.</li>
<li class="">That's pretty much the plot</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>153. I Know What You Did Last Summer au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Characters Featured</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">/Young Justice\ Damian and Jon (as Robin and Superboy)</li>
<li class="">/Team Miraculous\ Marinette and Adrien (as Ladybug and Chat Noir)</li>
<li class="">/Teen Titans\ Raven and Jinx (as Rachel and Jennifer)</li>
<li class="">/Quantic Kids\ Jessica and Allen (as Sparrow and Kid Mime)</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>The story</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">This takes place when most of them are between the ages of 15-17</li>
<li class="">The four teams were all on separate missions, however, ended up joining hands to get the job done.</li>
<li class="">However, that job goes sideways</li>
<li class="">Quickly</li>
<li class="">Turns out the organization they were all going after was much more than they thought.</li>
<li class="">Most of them were working on false claims and superstition.</li>
<li class="">The bad side to that was when each of their theories collides.</li>
<li class="">That's when things go sideways and they accidentally create a wormhole, changing a few events in time and just....create absolute carnage.</li>
<li class="">They end up being forced to make a decision between themselves and the lives of everyone within the organization.</li>
<li class="">They choose to save themselves.</li>
<li class="">Say a few years later and Adrien is dead.</li>
<li class="">That's where the story starts.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>154. Enemies to Friends to...Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette and Damian grew up together. (Use that word lightly)</li>
<li class="">Marinette was part of the Order while Damian was part of the league. The two only ever saw each other in halls or training. There were a few times Marinette may have sat near him and him vise versa, but they never really talked</li>
<li class="">You all know what happens, the league meets its downfall, Marinette moves to Paris and Damian moves to Gotham.</li>
<li class="">A few years later, around the Time Marinette and he is 15/16, Damian is sent to Paris with the rest of the bats to talk to the Parisian heros.</li>
<li class="">At first, the meeting is only with Beetle (Adrien) and Stinger (Chloe) but then Noir shows up.</li>
<li class="">And Damian: Don't I know you??</li>
<li class="">Marinette: na</li>
<li class="">Damian: I'm p sure I know you</li>
<li class="">Marinette: nope, we've never met, pretend you don't even see me</li>
<li class="">And yea, it's pretty much Damian trying to talk to Marinette, but she keeps running or acting as they've never met (everyone knows they have. She knows they have. she just does not want to deal with this right now)</li>
<li class="">But yea</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>155. Telepathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Not sure if an au like this exists, but a telepathic soulmate au could be really cool for maribat. Especially when mixed with a childhood friends au or even an enemy to lovers au where they hate each other but are always arguing in the mind space.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imagine a rouge au where Marinette is just kinda doing her thing and batboy of choice just kinda starts talking over the mind link and she's like " ???? "</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or for childhood friends where Mari and batboy of choice spend their entire life talking to each other. (I'm thinking it'll be a touch-activated sort of mark. So Character A touches Character B and boom. They can talk to each other via minds.)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>156. Disneyland Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disneyland lukanette au with a Maribat twist that literally nobody asked for</p><ul>
<li>Marinette and Luka work at disney land europe during the summer and winter holidays. </li>
<li>Marinette works as Princess Aurora </li>
<li>Luka works as Prince Philip </li>
<li>It's cute </li>
<li>
<p><b>There's your backstory, on with the au.</b></p>
</li>
<li>I wanna say that the entire fic is purley about the batfam (plus the younger gen aka Helena, Mar'i, and Lian (she was with Roy and Jason)) </li>
<li>They were all enjoying their time at disney when they kept running into the Princess Arora and Prince Philip.</li>
<li>(it totally wasn't on purpose because all three of the girls loved the couple from Maleficent)</li>
<li>(the movie made back in 2014)</li>
<li>But yea, and it was obvious the two were an in real life couple which only added to the fantasy. </li>
<li>Cue shock when the family goes at another time in the year and finds a separate set of people. However, they later find the couple, not that they knew it was them, in Paris doing their school life. </li>
</ul><p>That's it, that the story </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>157. What if...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if...</p><p>Marinette and Tim weren't only siblings but were twins and we're also adopted by Tom and Sabine. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>158. Disneyland Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disneyland lukanette au with a Maribat twist that literally nobody asked for</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette and Luka work at Disney land Europe during the summer and winter holidays.</li>
<li class="">Marinette works as Princess Aurora</li>
<li class="">Luka works as Prince Philip</li>
<li class="">It's cute</li>
<li class=""><strong>There's your backstory, on with the au.</strong></li>
<li class="">I wanna say that the entire fic is purely about the batfam (plus the younger gen aka Helena, Mar'i, and Lian (she was with Roy and Jason))</li>
<li class="">They were all enjoying their time at Disney when they kept running into Princess Arora and Prince Philip.</li>
<li class="">(it totally wasn't on purpose because all three of the girls loved the couple from Maleficent)</li>
<li class="">(the movie made back in 2014)</li>
<li class="">But yeah, and it was obvious the two were a real-life couple which only added to the fantasy.</li>
<li class="">Cue shock when the family goes at another time in the year and finds a separate set of people. However, they later find the couple, not that they knew it was them, in Paris doing their school life.</li>
</ul>
<div class="">
<p>That's it, that's the story.</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>159. Timinette Twins AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if...</p><p>Marinette and Tim weren't only siblings but were twins and we're also adopted by Tom and Sabine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>
<ul class="">
<li class="">Tim and Marinette moved to France when they were 14 after their parent's death.</li>
<li class="">In this au were going with the same timeline that Tim figured out the batfam's identities however, he either:</li>
</ul>
<ol class="">
<li class="">Worked with batman until his parents died but Bruce wasn't quick enough to adopt him.</li>
<li class="">Worked with batman until his parents died but Tim genuinely didn't want to be adopted by Bruce and chose to stick with Marinette.</li>
<li class="">Tim worked with batman however Tim found Stephanie and shoved her in Batman's path, allowing him to get out of the picture long enough to make it to Paris with Marinette</li>
<li class="">He never worked with Batman</li>
</ol>
<ul class="">
<li class="">But depending on which you pic, the ending timeline is the same; Tim goes to Paris with Marinette.</li>
<li class="">I'm thinking that Sabine or Tom, whichever you prefer, was a distant cousin of either Janet or Jack.</li>
<li class="">Anyhow</li>
<li class="">Once there, they were both shocked to find that Paris not only had a supervillain but had their own heros.</li>
<li class="">Marinette, not wanting to do the whole superhero stuff, went her own way and began working on fashion and creating a separate business from the company she would eventually inherit</li>
<li class="">Tim on the other hand chose to be involved. It started with some easy wiring and little things here and there, then it eventually led to learning about magic, something he learned he was terrible at, and eventually led to finding out the heros identities.</li>
<li class="">I wanna say that Fu can sense when someone figures out an identity... 'cause guardian powers? Maybe?</li>
<li class="">Fu goes to talk to Tim, and inevitably Mari as he uses her as a rubber duck frequently, often leading her to know everything he knows.</li>
<li class="">This caused Fu to see all the Magic Tim and been trying to do and caused him to ask the two to go into training.</li>
<li class="">Mari was against it. But Fu mentioned something about 'erasing your memory which would cause serious back lash' and she changed her mind real quick.</li>
<li class="">Didn't mean she was happy about it.</li>
<li class="">Tim was ecstatic.</li>
<li class="">They both ended up going into guardian training as well as how to become the man in the chair.</li>
<li class="">Eventually, Fu sent out a meeting for any holders that were out, stating he was retiring and their would-be new guardians.</li>
<li class="">Mari and Tim officially stuck to the chair, oftentimes only Tim was there to help however the two made sure at least one was available to help out.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>160. Dynamics Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What about an au where Jason and Marinette have the same relationship the CW's Felicity and Oliver had?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jason, standing in the doorway to Marinettes Office: hey so I was at my coffee shop and spilled coffee on my computer lol, think you can fix it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette, aka the head of WE's IT department: those...those are bullet holes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason: ....</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason: my coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette: <em>*is concerned*</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>161. Dynasty AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Maribat x Dynasty would be such a good au.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like we hit almost every box (no matter the au) for it to work. All you have to do is somehow split Fallon and Steven throughout all the batboys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari could quite literally be anyone. Any of the lovers, any business partner, heck she could even be that one mystery kid. Damian and Marinette sharing Talia as a mom. I wanna see Damian and Talia pull of that pool scene where he just... Snatches her weave and throws it in the pool</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette would just be there hyping him up.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>162. Chaos Incarnate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok so I had this idea for a twin Daminette fic (which is free for anyone to add to it wrote) where Sabine got them out of the league after their death. There's a lot of semantics but somehow, she managed to fake their deaths and take them to Pairs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul class="">
<li class="">Damian and Marinette still grow up with league training however it's in more of a self-defense/batfam style than league style.</li>
<li class="">Aka martial arts, street fighting, a bit of archery and fencing, and some other more melodic styles.</li>
<li class="">The main difference is that they grew up as kids.</li>
<li class="">They were similar, however, they were different.</li>
<li class="">They both loved art but Marinette took to fashion while Damian chose charcoal</li>
<li class="">They both knew hand-to-hand combat but Damian preferred needles, knives, and swords while Marinette preferred long-distance weapons.</li>
<li class="">They both had an affinity for dark clothes except Damian did it to blend in, Marinette did it to stand out.</li>
<li class="">They both knew how to lie, Marinette ordered not to do it while Damian did it often (mainly to get him and Mari out of tricky situations)</li>
<li class="">But anyway</li>
<li class="">One day, sometime after Marinette got the Black cat miraculous and Damian got the ladybug, the justice league showed up.</li>
<li class="">The twins genuinely didn't have an option on them and didn't know Batman was their father</li>
<li class="">(they knew they were adopted but with all the stories Sabine had told, and how serious she was, they chose not to dig into it too much)</li>
<li class="">But yea, the Justice League comes in</li>
<li class="">Notices everything is being taken care of and leaves.</li>
<li class="">And Damian and Marinette genuinely thought that was the end</li>
<li class="">Until suddenly they were taking a trip to Gotham and suddenly life starts falling apart.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0162"><h2>163. Lilo And Stitch AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Platonic Daminette Lilo and Stich au.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette as Nani</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luka as David</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian and Lilo</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon as Stitch</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">In the beginning, he's laced with Red Kryptonite but as time goes on that stuff slowly leaves his system.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Max as Pleakley</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kim as Jumbo</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Here's what I typed up on the discord aka the main idea I had</p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>The thing I'm going for is a Mominette fic with sideline Lukanette. Marinette as Nani and Damian as Lila (because lilo was a little shrit at times)</p>
    <p>Plus, baby Damian</p>
    <p>Like little tiny baby Damian just tumbling into Marinettes bed early in the morning because he wants to go the park.</p>
    <p>Idk, just little, incoent, shrit worthy damian and a like....early 20 something year old marinette kinda having to navigate life. Marinette would be living her post Hawkmoth life, without the miraculi because she's done with it, in Hawaii</p>
  </blockquote>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0163"><h2>164. Last Announcement I swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, I swear that after this chapter I will no longer make any announcements. If I do ill add it to ending notes. Anyway. </p><p>I'm probably going to split this massive fic into 7 or so headcanon fics, each one portraying one specific ship (I would be labeling if it was platonic or romantic). I feel like this would help a few of you who don't want certain ships, or for those of you who just want ideas for a specific ship and cant find which chapter is what ship. </p><p>I would be keeping this fic up and would continue using it as a master list of sorts for those of you who don't mind the jumble of ideas. </p><p>These would be the categories I would split everything into:</p><ul>
<li>No Ship </li>
<li>It's a mess, ship wise</li>
<li>Timinette/Timari (Platonic and Romantic)</li>
<li>Lukanette</li>
<li>Platonic Adrienette </li>
<li>Jasonette (Platonic or Romantic)</li>
<li>Polyamorous Couples and other pairs. </li>
</ul><p>What do yall think. I've been thinking of doing this for some time but I wanted to know what you all thought, as well as give you a heads up tp what I was planning. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0164"><h2>165. More Morally Grey Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok ok, I've done morally grey characters before but what about an all-around villain ladybug, chat, and Hawkmoth. Like just straight-up villain Paris</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nobody is ballsy enough to stop any of them (not that there's anything to stop. They all p much just attack each other). Their all nuisances, rather than villains. Hawkmoth is the only really troublesome bit because his akumas give enough distraction for ladybug to her thing and for chat to steal whatever he pleases.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The police hate™ them. They do like that all of them have morals tho. Chat steals but he gives to the poor. Ladybug may maim and kill but she only does it to those who deserve it. Hawkmoth is a weird fucked up form of therapy, but it always ends up with a better Paris. Somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three work well for the city, and Paris was....well they were happy but they chose to look at the brighter side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was, till the Justice Dorks came in. Also, what about no miraculous. Like this is just who they are.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0165"><h2>166. Gothamite by Birth not By Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>I've seen a bunch of Fics where Mari grew up in Crime Alley but always with one of the Wayne's. So what if instead Marinette grew up in Crime Alley but had no connections to a Wayne (either before or after they got adopted).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I also feel like this would cause Mari to keep her hard exterior. Like imagine the Wayne's showing up in Paris (<s>to look into the Akuma problem</s>) for WE stuff such as student internships for their European branch, and they go to talk to the Akuma Class™ but the kids just....don't shut up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That is, until Mari walks in, takes one look, rolls her eyes, and sits down. The Wayne's just kinda look at her like "???". This 5'3 16-year-old just walked in and shut an entire class up. Didn't say anything, just....blinked. And the class stopped.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0166"><h2>167. If Marinette Just Didn't Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Can we go back to that idea where all of Gotham thought Marinette was a boy? I liked that au. Especially if like....she didn't care.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like imagine she grew up with the Wayne's, that story happened, it kinda became a joke, and Marinette just grew up as this nonbinary/non-gender-specific gremlin. Like....idk. I also keep thinking about an asexual Marinette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I think I'm just avoiding my responsibilities and projecting myself into Marinette but I really wanna get back to both of these points.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0167"><h2>168. Bromance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette, Nino, and Chloe eating lunch together:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien, walking over to them:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nino, seeing him: how's the sexiest person in the world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien: idk, how are you</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nino: 🤭👀👀</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien: 🤭👀👀</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe: and they say we're the gay ones</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette: it's the bromance, it's too powerful</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0168"><h2>169. Underground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Imagine an underground heros au where everyone knows there are heros but nobody has ever seen them.</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette calling her team by their hero names in civilian attire as a warning</li>
<li class="">Marinette calling everyone by a nickname because she either doesn't know their name or hold some sort of positive opinion on them.</li>
<li class="">Chloe completely ignores everyone as civis however she calls them her hive when they're together.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0169"><h2>170. Its Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette being the siren's new ward but going after Cass except Cass is the one ACTUALLY going after Marinette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Marinette, on a roof with the batfam and the sirens:</strong> they say 1 in 10 people are gay...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Marinette</strong>: I hope it's black bat</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Cassandra:</strong> ;)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Tim:</strong> Hey... Ladybird, I don't think that's how that works.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Dick</strong>: aren't we ALL gay....in some capacity...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0170"><h2>171. Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Imagine;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Miraculous and batman are two different dimensions however youtube is the one platform that somehow breaks the barrier, releasing everything ever posted from every earth into one place for everyone to see.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0171"><h2>172. Bio Dad Crack Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Original Idea</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Bio dad bruce au where only bruce, Alfred, Mari, and Sabine knew she was his daughter and the only time the family learns of her existence is when she shows up for bruce's funeral.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong class=""><a class="hVK3L" href="https://vixen-uchiha.tumblr.com/">vixen-uchiha</a></strong> <strong>Added</strong></p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p class="">Oh but what if when she shows up she is not sad or normal my dad just died emotions cause thanks to Bunnix she knows he is alive and traveling through time</p>
        <hr/>
        <p class="">
          <strong> My Response</strong>
        </p>
        <hr/>
        <p class="">bejeb :0 yes!! I can imagine she just kinda shows up last minute like "I'm... a distant relative" and the entire bat clan decides to look into her. also, what if she's the one to tip Tim off that Bruce could be alive.</p>
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p>
      <strong><a class="hVK3L" href="https://commonratmiraculous.tumblr.com/post/645477249511047168">commonratmiraculous</a> Added</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p>This is funny when you consider that the civilian population doesn’t know that Bruce Wayne is dead. Since varying heroes have Hush (the Thomas Elliot version who surgically remodeled his face to look like Bruce Wayne’s in order to steal his fortune and company) posing as Bruce Wayne to the public in order to distance his death with the disappearance of Batman.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong class=""><a href="https://vixen-uchiha.tumblr.com/">vixen-uchiha</a> Added</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>I have to point out the bat family do not let the JLA say Batman is dead. Nightwing takes over and makes Damion robin. Forcing Tim out of a role he had the fight for as Bruce did not want another robin as he did not want to risk another kid's life. Not sure if the same could or was said about Bruce</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0172"><h2>173. "That *Blank* Said What-"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Brucinette au where he and Mari used to date, she has a kid but doesn't tell him (cause she retired, Bruce is Batman and the whole league of assassin's thing) but one day, about 9 years later (I wanna say Damian is around 15) she goes to a gala and he's there. But that's not the au</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The au is that Bruce finds out she has a kid, goes to talk to her abt it but the kid runs up and asks if she can say a bad word</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari asked what it is and why</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kid says another woman called Mari a bad word and Mari is like "that *blank* called me a what"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I can imagine dick and maybe Jason knew her/knew about Marinette as well as her affinity to cursing (because I hc that and nobody can stop me) so they just brush it off. Bruce on the other hand would be like "you can't cuss in front of the kid" while simultaneously being like "I'll hold your weave"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, the kid is there like "na mom I got this"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0173"><h2>174. Not A Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Au where Marinette is Selina's bio kid and they both know. Marinette calls Selina her aunt purely because Sabine (her actual aunt) raised her and refuses to call Selina her mother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Selina, talking to the batclan:</strong> she's my daughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bruce:</strong> she calls you her aunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Marinette</strong>: She's more of a drunk aunt than a mother figure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Selina:</strong> she grew up with my sister</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Marinette</strong>: yea... The lady that didn't try to use me for crime.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Selina:</strong> that's in the past. And don't act like you don't love me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Marinette</strong>: I do..... I just can't see you as my mother.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0174"><h2>175. Can She Purr???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ok so, theoretically, if we're going off of the Cat Woman movie that basically said Selina was a meta doesn't that mean she can purr? Cause cat-like traits?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now let me raise it</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If Marinette was biologically Selina's kid, Marinette has the potential to purr</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imagine the bat boys finding out. I can imagine Dick would refuse to leave her alone and Tim would try to figure out why she does it meanwhile Marinette is probably hiding in either Damian's room (cause Alfred the Cat) or she would be off with Jason and/or Cass. I can also imagine she hangs out with Duke on roofs and stuff (especially the Wayne manor roof) and occasionally she'll hang out with Steph.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0175"><h2>176. High School Sweethearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>High school Cassinette au</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">I really want all the batboys to be in high school for this just to put them all around the same age.</li>
<li class="">I don't really know how the timeline for this would work but it's up to you.</li>
<li class="">The Wayne's would be that one stereotypical group that is only ever seen apart when it's out of school or when they are in class (but even then they are seen together)</li>
<li class="">Marinette has her type of friends aka the lgbtq+ art kids that hardly ever wear the school uniform</li>
<li class="">Marinette and Cass when Cass was doing her after-school ballet classes and Marinette was helping with costumes.</li>
<li class="">Since then they've been pretty close.</li>
<li class="">I also feel like they would be in the same English class for some reason?</li>
<li class="">They also would have a main hang out/date spot at the abandoned pier, that one cafe where all the windows are blacked out and the lights are just bright enough to see, or the library, watching movies with headphones.</li>
<li class="">They both have different lunch hours, but when their hours get swapped they usually go sit in the band hallway and eat together.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0176"><h2>177. ---Tiny Felinette (romantic or platonic) one shot---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette leaned back against the Balcony, looking out at the Parisian skyline. Besides her, Felix sat hugging his knees as the mid-November air brushed against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Anna... I," Felix started, "There's a lot to unpack here. You that right?" Marinette did, in fact, know that. But she needed some sort of reassurance in this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Running a hand through her hair, Marinette let out a sigh, "I'm well aware Felix. I just... What do I do?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can start out by explaining why you don't want to see your brother who, as you said, has no clue that you're alive." Marinette rolled her eyes at the boy, clearly unhappy with his resolve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The noirette knew it was the best solution and that she would most likely end up reaching out to Damian, but that didn't change the facts. What facts you may ask?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Simple. Marinette was a coward. She is and she always has been. Perhaps not in the traditional sense of what a coward is, but she was a coward nonetheless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Felix-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. You always make excuses like this and bottle everything up till it blows up in your face!" Yet again, he was right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette watched as Felix got up and walked towards the edge of her balcony. His shirt was disheveled from moving so much and his sweat pants had been rolled up to his mid-calf. "You just... Damn it, Anna."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Felix wrapped his hand around the bar, his hands becoming a pearly white while his knuckles became a soft pink. Marinette sat back, fully aware that her going over to him would make him more upset than he already was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You just... Why are you like this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette knew she would regret what she said next. "Like what?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blond stayed where he was, but his grip on the cold metal seemed to get tighter "Like this," he hissed, "Your smart but you act so dumb. You act like somebody your not, sometimes I can't tell the difference between Anoud and Marinette."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0177"><h2>178. Sorta Mominette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Original Idea</strong>
</p><hr/><p>I had an idea. So what if-</p><ul class="">
<li class="">Talia had Marinette roughly 9 years before she had Damian, but sent her away.</li>
<li class="">Marinette grew up with occasional visits from Talia however mostly lived her life with a close friend of Talia.</li>
<li class="">Marinette left when she was 18, choosing to move to a small town in Illinois (<s>no, not Chicago)</s>
</li>
<li class="">Fast forward a year, Marinette is now 19 and Damian 10, when Talia sends Damian to live with her.</li>
<li class="">This was originally meant to be a way to settle conspiracies dealing with a possible coup, however, his stay was extended when Ras died and Talia had to pick up the pieces.</li>
</ul><hr/><p></p><div class="WD1-F">
  <p>
    <strong><a href="https://fan-written.tumblr.com/post/646044248897191936/">fan-written</a> Addition </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="WD1-F">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Can the Kent's kind of just adopt this young girl who suddenly has to become a mother to a murder child?</p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Like, they already raised one child with dangerous abilities, and Damian is still a kid, assassin training aside. They would be all for helping Mari and Damian adjust.</li>
<li class="">They probably discover Damian on accident.</li>
<li class=""><s>They find him with their cows. He had a fight with Mari and ran away. Mari has a panic attack because she knows he has the training to hide.</s></li>
<li class="">After, Martha likes to check on Mari and have a quiet tea, or baking session.</li>
<li class="">They like to drop off food, because you're so busy all the time, dear. And of course Damian needs to keep his energy up if he's going to help on the farm tomorrow.</li>
<li class="">Yes Damian, we understand you are dangerous, but you need to keep building strength right? Lifting hay bales will definitely help. And have you ever had to wrestle a pig?</li>
<li class="">You can bring the sword. We have a gopher that Jon needs help with. He'll even show you how to trap them.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Idk if this is what you were thinking but it got stuck in my head.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong>My Addition</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Yes, absolutely! I love this, especially because this implies Damian and Jon would have been friends BEFORE Teen titans or Younger Justice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like imagine Bruce finally does find out (not from the kent's cause they ain't to snitch (Clark maybe but only towards his family)) and Damian decides "no, your not the boss of me"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Jon is just there... Hyping him up.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong><a href="https://fan-written.tumblr.com/post/646044248897191936/">fan-written</a> Addition </strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>There's also a good chance that they would know each other before Jon learned of his powers! Damian would probably force him to fight with sticks. For practice, Marinette. The idiot would kill himself if I didn't give him some kind of training.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can't tell me those two boys wouldn't make it a competition to see who can plant the most seeds, or feed the animals the fastest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I can see the two of them accidentally letting a pig-out and Damian drawing a plan of attack in the dirt to help them catch it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And once Jon learns of his powers Damian would be there, ready to <s>experiment</s> train.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I'm kinda stuck between wanting Conner to be here as a maybe love interest for Mari, and wanting it to be a found family thing where Clark becomes this big brother to Marinette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Is Mari Bruce's kid too? And does she have the Miracle box?</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong>My Addition </strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Conner could definitely fill either role, but personally, I would love to see either a platonic or hinted at romance (simply because I would love to see the sibling Daminette plotline) but it's really up to the reader/writer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As for the child thing. I would like to imagine Bruce would be her father? But also... Imagine the possibilities. Like everyone THINKS she's his kid only for there to be this big reveal where she isn't.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cue a mass crisis cause "omg who's a child is she???" Meanwhile, she and Damian are there like "I mean we're still siblings so...."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As for the miracle box, yeah I would like to imagine she does. But I am making this up as I go so this is a major plot hole anyone could fill in lol.</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong><a href="https://fan-written.tumblr.com/post/646044248897191936/">fan-written</a> Addition </strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Side thought, what if she's Clark's kid? Lex Luthor already made one tube baby, it wouldn't be a stretch for Ra's to have access to the same thing. And in some versions of canon Damian is a tube baby so it wouldn't be too far off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ra's tried to splice it with Talia's and some of the Lazarus Pit but it failed. That's why she was sent away. She heals quickly because of the Pits and DNA, and she's stronger than average, but none of the other powers came through. It did leave her more in tune with the Miraculous though, particularly creation and destruction. <s>I like to think the Pits are made from a wish making them a product of both.</s></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, at first, Damian isn't happy to be stuck with the "inferior" heir. She may be born first but he was the one raised by Mother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette may be strong enough to counter any attempts he makes on her life, but she couldn't keep doing it forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wanted to live in the city and run a fashion house, but she needed room for the Kwami to live in. And lots of space between neighbors because sometimes a random, unknown Kwami would pop up, drawn to the aura the Pits gave her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian only truly eases up when he meets all the Kwami. He has a soft spot for their animal-like forms and once he learns of Marinette allowing them more freedom than they've had in centuries he learns she's a different kind of strong.</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong>My Addition</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Lovely, what about a little crack thrown into it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I feel like Marinette would have something between Sabine, Tom, Jagged, and Adrien's sense of humor. Like... She would probably go up to Talia and say "what are you, my mother??" Just because she can.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But what if Damian slowly started to get that sense of humor from Marinette. Imagine him walking up to Bruce after an argument, in front of the entire batfam, and says "You act as you can control me. Who do you think you are, Batman?" And of course, they're all in costume... In the Batcave..... Three months after Bruce revealed that he was batman to Damian who has known since he was born.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the boys are all just standing there like "did this kid really just say that?"</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong><a href="https://fan-written.tumblr.com/post/646044248897191936/">fan-written</a> Addition </strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Yes! This! Their humor would make no sense to anyone else, like true siblings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And like, he's been raised by Marinette for a year at least by now, and Marinette didn't grow up with any of her biological parents. So she knows all about how family is a choice. She would totally pass that on to Damian too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It also means he's been raised by the Kwami too. After the first time, Fluff spirits him away to visit a historical figure for his school work she set the rule that she had to go too. Marinette has started making time period clothing of all ages just in case.</p>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong>My Addition</strong>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Definitely. I feel like Damian, as much as he loved and appreciated Dick, would gravitate towards Jason. Idk why I hc this, but I feel like he would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason is by far the closest to Marinettes humor or sass and, best of all, he knew how to act like a brother. Dick acted like more of a parent than a brother most of the time, not that that was a bad thing nor did this mean Marinette didn't act much the same, but Jason seemed like a brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Especially on Patrols. Dick was nice to patrol with when there was a job to get done, but Jason typically made patrolling and just living in general, more fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As for the period clothing, yes. I feel like Marinette would probably be in college at this point and would 100% use half of this clothing for finals or just random homework assignments. Damian, Conner, and occasionally Clark would probably be her models. Conner, when she would go visit him and Jon, and Clark whenever their schedules aligned and they were able to meet up at the farm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0178"><h2>179. Daughter made in Black and White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Penguins daughter au! </p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Marinette was originally named by her mother, Sabine Cheng, however, after her death Marinette was renamed Lunar (Luna) Alperstein Cobblepot </li>
<li class="">She was born in New York after her mother was unable to get a flight and ended up stranded in the large city for several months. Those several months would then turn to two years until her inevitable death. </li>
<li class="">Leading up to her death, Sabine chose to take out quite a few things including her own 401K, Life Expectancy files, Her Will and Testament, as well as her daughter's birth certificate in which she filled in the father's name. </li>
<li class="">All of this lead police to think the case was planned and that someone was after Sabine. However, the body was staged to look like a suicide. </li>
<li class="">NYCPS then took Marinette to her father who, at the time, was not doing evil doing. </li>
<li class="">From the ages of 2-13 Marinette, now Lunar’s, Father, Oswald Cobblepot, had his rain of terror. When she turned 14 he stopped his rouge work that, oddly enough, coincided with the arrival of Red Hood. </li>
<li class="">Oswald then opened a bar full time, leaving Marinette in his office with him but would allow her to hang out near the roof when He had business to attend. </li>
<li class="">Batman was.... sort of in the know about her existence. </li>
<li class="">The Batfam had records stating that many of the rouges had children and that some even took care of them, however, they were never introduced to the negative side of the family business. </li>
<li class="">Many of these kids had another family member to stay with and often times did, hence why many of the bats never tried to interfere. Oswald was one of those odd cases. </li>
<li class="">Batman had had plenty of occasions when he had seen the young girl, whether it be because she was staying with a different rouge or while she was being handed from one hence man after the other, he, and his broad, knew about her. </li>
<li class="">Back to the whole roof thing. </li>
<li class="">Oswald, now that he was somewhat clean, would allow Luna to do whatever she wanted during business hours just as long as she was getting her school work done and didn’t engage with the customers.</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That's all I’ve got,  toodles!  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0179"><h2>180. Rose and Axel Lavillant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="daUfr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I'm gonna apologize now and say that I don't know nearly as much about roll Rose as I do about Marinette but I'm gonna have a go at it.</p>
  </div>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">I like to think that Rose grew up in London with her mother and grandmother while her father traveled a lot (wink wink)</li>
<li class="">Rose lived in London until she was six in which she moved to Paris. Right around this time, her father came back home with a boy her age.</li>
<li class="">I feel like Rose's parents didn't get along all that well and neither could handle more than one child so Rose ended up staying with her mother while her brother (who I'm gonna call Axel) traveled with his father.</li>
<li class="">When their father came into town to visit, Axel would be with their grandmother from their father's side.</li>
<li class="">On with the au</li>
<li class="">So Rose and Axel both moved in together when they were six and began going to the same school (different classes)</li>
<li class="">Marinette was one of the "school sweethearts" (in a nice way not a romantic way) and would often to seen helping others no matter their grade or class.</li>
<li class="">Axel, much like Rose, was in the art class and would often go act as a prodigy of hers. (I like to think he wants to go into fashion)</li>
<li class="">One day, in order to get some practice in for the school play, he decides to ask Marinette to help him out with practice</li>
<li class="">One of those scenes being a fight</li>
<li class="">Now Alex had major stage fright when it came to big performances like this, hence why he wanted to do it in an empty classroom but Adrien (who was with Marinette) decided to go a bit....bolder.</li>
<li class="">Marinette ended up chasing them both down the hallway and took over the seven when they got down to the cafeteria.</li>
<li class="">One thing leads to another and the two ended up "sparring" with false words.</li>
<li class="">Overall, 10/10 lunchtime entertainment</li>
<li class="">Getting detention afterward? Not so much.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0180"><h2>181. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What about an where Marinette goes to Gotham and, rather than becoming friends with Damian, she becomes friends with Jon. </p><p>The only thing I can think of for the two is a scene in which Mari and Jon decide to swap unforms for the day to make a point. Jon being friends with Damian gets the Wayne's to back him up if he gets dress codes for wearing the woman's uniform. While if marinette gets dress codes she also has their name. </p><p>The whole point is for them to see if it's a sexist thing or just a tradition thing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0181"><h2>182. Marinettes a dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette as a speedster calling herself blackbird. Its a joke cause Blackbird was the name of the us air ship that could go three times the faster than the speed of light. </p><p>Its just... Marinette being a dork. </p><p>I also like this If like.... Marinette WAS Bruce's kid and she knew but chose not to tell him. Like she purposefully chose not to let him know and worked overtime from letting him know but still played pranks. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0182"><h2>183. Triplets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au where Damian, Marinette, and Marcus were triplets. </p><ul>
<li>It started out as a genetic mishap. When they extracted Damian the cells multiplied.</li>
<li> Fearing they may kill all of them, the scientists stuck the three in there and decided to let them grow. </li>
<li>Two of them were successful, appearing to be boys. The third however.... She was out on the chopping block by Ras. </li>
<li>Instead, Talia have her away to a close confident and told her to run. </li>
<li>From then on the boys, Damian and Marcus, grew up in the league. </li>
<li>Marcus ended up being taken by Fu when Ras attacked and brought him to china (the miraculous happen in Chine. For Marinettes hero arc were going with the morally grey au I did a bit back) </li>
<li>Anyway </li>
<li>Damian ended up with his father, Marcus in China fighting the dragon with Fu, and Marinette in Paris with Sabine. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0183"><h2>184. Death Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever think about a Deathnote au but it's Plagg that gives Mari the book. Marinette gets the book when shes 13 but doesn't use it until she's 17 or 21, and when she does she decides to go after the richest people in the world, in order from greatest to least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0184"><h2>185. The Riddler's worst plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if during the final battle marinette is forced to give gaurdianship to someone else however is about to dye. Kaalki, seeing her on the edge of death, teleports her to a "safe" space which ends up being the riddler's base. </p><p>Riddler takes putty cause "that tiny girl just teleported into my base and has a tiny horse protecting her." A large part of him thinks she could help him, or at least tell him what's going on and use it to his advantage. That plan goes south when she wakes up with no memory of anything. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0185"><h2>186. Marinette as a villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette seems like the type of villain that would walk into a fight and say "I could have committed mass arson tonight but didn't. You should all be thanking me," and then proceed to rob the place. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0186"><h2>187. So... basically Sailor Moon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if the miraculous, when transformed, became the suit. Like.... The earings kinda unwrap like a present and BECOME the ladybug suit. (Likewise for the other miraculous) </p><p>Imagine how much harder fighting a miraculous holder could be. You can't injury them because they ARE the miraculous. The only way to A) get the miraculous and B) get a decent shot at one of the holders would be to somehow get them to use their power and hit that 5 minute marker, aka force them to detransform. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0187"><h2>188. Reality TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok but imagine Miraculous Ladybug being a reality TV show. And I don't mean The Kardashians level of reality tv I mean Dance Moms level or reality TV </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0188"><h2>189. Bio dad bruce (Adribat and Maribat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette and Adrien as half siblings with biodad bruce. </p><p>Adrien---</p><ul>
<li>He knows Gabriel isn't his father</li>
<li>Behind closed doors Gabe is very adamant that Adrien ISN'T his son, makes sure he knows it. In public, however, he's very different.</li>
<li>Gabe shows Adrien around like he's his prize steed. </li>
<li>Everyone in his personal life (mainly chloe) is aware Adrien is p much parentless. with a missing mother and unknown father, its not a great situation </li>
<li>Gabriel DOES know who Adrien's bio dad is but refuses to tell him, keeping all official documents in a tight safe SOMEWHERE in the house </li>
<li>Emilia and Bruce used to date in college before breaking up when Emilie was forced to be with Gabriel by her family. </li>
<li>That's when Emilie learned she was pregnant, didn't get to tell bruce, and hence how Bruce needed up with Sabine. </li>
</ul><p>Marinette ---</p><ul>
<li>Marinette also knew Tom wasn't her dad </li>
<li>It wasn't like Adrien's situation, it's simply that Sabine didn't want to lie to her. </li>
<li>Sabine didn't talk to Bruce as it was a one night stand and she had no way to contact him, but she did offer to let Marinette at least know who her father was</li>
<li>Marinette being marinette said yes, mainly so she knew her families medical history. </li>
<li>After that she didn't really do anything with the name. </li>
</ul><p>The miraculous team and all of paris ---</p><ul>
<li>The two ended up meeting in school and actually hit it off pretty well. </li>
<li>It only became a strong partnership when adrien, being petty and rebellious, went against Fu and revealed his identity. Since then Mari and him have been pretty inseperable. </li>
<li>Sabine likes to joke that the two are practically siblings (it's not a joke, she totally believes their half siblings) </li>
<li>Anyway, </li>
<li>As heros everyone thinks their dating. Adrien gets fed up and is like "she's my sis and I'm gay" meanwhile Mari is just like "hey what if you all just....Left. Us. Alone??? </li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong><a href="https://kashlyn.tumblr.com/post/647284093396090880/how-will-bruce-find-outreact-or-if-he-ever">Kashlyn</a> addition </strong>
</p><hr/><p>How do they find out they have the same dad tho? How do they find out they're actually siblings? </p><p>Like, sure Mari knows Bruce is her dad... But Adrien doesn't!! And like... BsNhanahBahahsbsu</p><p>How do they deal with knowing somewhere out the world <b><em>THEY HAVE A WHOLE LOT OF SIBLINGS</em></b></p><p>Just imagine all the inside Jokes 😂</p><p>Oh- almost forgot... </p><p>How will Bruce find out/react (or if he ever)? </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><hr/><p>So Marinette already knows, adrien on the other hand only knew that Gabe wasn't his dad. I feel like the only way he finds out is when him, Sabine, Gabriel, and Maybe chloe's mom(??) Get into a huge fight and Sabine mentioned bruce. </p><p>Again, she knows/heavily suspects that Bruce is their father. So, she makes a heated comment about it, making Audrey go off "The hell do you mean he's Bruce's kid!" </p><p>And Gabriel is just.... He's pissed and lashes out, saying all this shit about Bruce. Its kinda like the Lila and Marinette rivalry but with Gabriel and Bruce. Gabe is just... He's an aweful guy. </p><p>So everything comes out, right then and there. Sabine tears Adrien away from the mansion while Audrey rips into Gabriel. </p><p>After that Sabine reveals everything to the two, including the relationship Bruce and Emilie had (I hc that they were in college together, maybe they were friends/roommates, or maybe they just had like a class or something together. Either way Emilie and her went to college together) </p><p>Marinette and Tim do their best to console Adrien while Sabine uncovers everything about his and Marinettes pasts. </p><p>After that Marinette asks if he wants to look him up or at least tell him what she found out. He declined for a while until after a really harsh akuma.</p><p>Maybe the Wayne's get a ping from when they researched them? Maybe Sabine digs around and gets a hold of Alfred? I really don't know. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong><a href="https://kashlyn.tumblr.com/post/647284093396090880/how-will-bruce-find-outreact-or-if-he-ever">Kashlyn</a> addition </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Agreed... But what if it wasn't Sabine or Marinette? </p><p>What if one of the batboys find out about the two...? </p><p>Maybe Tim finding something weird or Damien sets out to find them/tasked by The league (before 10) to kill them so already knew about them by the time he was with Bruce...  U know the usual 😂</p><p>And nonchalantly mentions them, thinking the others already know about the two in Paris 🙃</p><p>So instead of Them reaching out... It's the Batfam and like... That's when the CHAOS starts? </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>me</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ahhhh I love this!!! </p><p>I like the idea of the batfam coming up to Marinette after school (right in front of the school)  and ask some questions to make it seem like they were scouting the area for possible schools. </p><p>Assuming Damian did attack them I feel like Marinette would be A) Ticked off her murder happy brother was back and B) a tad bit hesitant to give away her position if Bruce didn't know about her being his kid. </p><p>That all kinda fades away when Adrien, who just found out Bruce is his dad, freezes when he goes over to her. Nobody was sure if it was because they knew or if it was because of Damian. And they would get to find out (yet) because someone (probably Alya) goes off and starts ranting out questions to the boys. </p><p>Marinette takes that moment to escape but ushered Damian to follow. After that the three just kinda chill in Mari's room until the boys finally make it to the bakery. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0189"><h2>190. Jasonette dialogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Jason</strong>: excuse you, I'm great</p><p><strong>Marinette</strong>: you can't even wash the dishes </p><p>
  <strong>Jason:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jason:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marinette: </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30912041">The Particular Abilities of Marinette, and Her Discovery of Them</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsarefun06/pseuds/plantsarefun06">plantsarefun06</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>